White Flag
by LouiseX
Summary: The Planeteers haven't been seen together for three years and the world has all but forgotten them. Linka sometimes wishes she could forget too but the ache in her heart won't go away and nor will the guilt behind it and deep down she knows that the only way she can move forward is by facing the past.
1. Duty - I cry silently

**White Flag**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Captain Planet or any of its characters and I'm not making any money from these fics.

**Summary:**The Planeteers haven't been seen together for three years and the world has all but forgotten them. Linka sometimes wishes she could forget too but the ache in her heart won't go away and nor will the guilt behind it and deep down she knows that the only way she can move forward is by facing the past.

**A/N: **Thanks as always go to Becks for help and encouragement. This story is in three parts, I hope you like it…

* * *

**Part One - Duty**

**Chapter 1 - I cry silently**

The beautiful blond stood staring into space as she waited to board her flight. Though her expression was neutral, there was a sadness in her eyes that would break your heart if you stared into them for too long.

_I must be crazy._ She thought in her native Russian. _What was I thinking when I agreed to this? It has been three years! The world has moved on and so has he, everyone but me has a new life. I have a career, my duty… just like he said._

The pain in her heart grew as her mind drifted back to that fateful summer, and the beginning of what should have been a happy ending…

* * *

The yearly Earth Summit had only been going on for about two hours and yet the American Planeteer was already getting bored.

It wasn't that he didn't know what a significant step it was to get all of Earth's leaders in one place, but it was all talk and no action as far as he was concerned. He yawned and Linka nudged him in the ribs without turning around.

Wheeler grinned and kept his eyes on her, studying her profile until she became aware of his attention and gave him a brief smile.

There had been a lot of smiles recently, even when she was lecturing him on what the summit had accomplished over the last few years, and though she was still ignoring his pleas to go out with him, the red-head was hopeful that he would soon wear her down.

The Planeteers didn't always attend the conference, despite its importance, since they had very little say and were usually only called upon to provide expert knowledge and first-hand accounts. This time however, their presence had been requested specifically and they were about to find out why.

This year's elected chairman, (who happened to be the Italian president,) signalled for quiet. "Before we continue with the agenda, we have one more piece of outstanding business from last year."

He was beaming and it was clear that whatever he was going to say pleased him, in fact there were a lot of pleased expressions around the conference room, indicating that the delegates knew what was coming. There were five people present however who clearly had no idea what to expect, as shown by the surprise on their faces when the chairman continued.

"Will the Planeteers, stand please." He waited for them to comply. "As you all know, the Planeteers came together to fight against the evil of this world, regardless of boundaries... what that means of course is that they freely violate our countries borders, and in consequence our laws, without check."

His audience murmured in agreement and the Planeteer's shifted uncomfortably, in various states of disbelief, wondering what was going to happen. The Fire Planeteer in particular bristled with anger, and only calmed when his Russian colleague laid a comforting hand on his arm, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed amongst the delegates.

"No matter how noble their purpose, we cannot condone such action and today we are finally going to do something about it." The Italian signalled to an assistant who arrived promptly at his side with a small flattish box.

Taking the box, he stepped out into the centre of the circular room and made his way over to the five eco-warriors. "It is my honour to award you these, tokens, in recognition of your services to the planet and gratitude for opening our eyes and showing us the way forward," he grinned, "Even when we don't always agree."

The room broke into laughter and applause as the items were handed out, each recipient thanking him in turn, a bit stunned by the proceedings.

Wheeler looked down at the slim book he'd been given taking a few moments to understand the significance of its unique design. The cover was plain black with their Earth emblem etched into it in gold, the words International Passport appeared above it.

Inside was a photo of the American, taken for his conference security pass, and each page thereafter was taken up by an official declaration from each country specifying that he was authorised to travel, work and stay anywhere on the planet without restrictions, and that he was further authorised to take any steps necessary against anyone breaking the laws of any of the listed countries.

Kwame said a few words of thanks on behalf of them all and Wheeler leant towards the pretty blond to whisper. "Free access to Russian soil, you suppose this would work on Hope Island?"

She looked up at him and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Linka rolled her eyes but she looked amused rather than annoyed. "It does not say anything about private property Yankee, and there will not be any laws being broken in my cabin either, so there are no excuses for going where you are not invited."

He sighed dramatically, "Where's your patriotic spirit?" Grinning suddenly and leaning closer again, he added. "I'll just have to keep working on getting that invitation then."

Linka laughed. "You can try, Yankee, but I would never issue such an invitation so lightly."

"I know." The young man had dropped his voice and nodded slightly, emphasising his words, and making her cheeks grow warm.

They took their seats again and the conference continued but the eyes of the Russian delegate lingered on the young pair, a speculative look on his face.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Duty - Pressing on a Bruise

**A/N: **Thanks Becks and Amgine for reviewing and to everyone else who read it, do let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Pressing on a Bruise**

"Miss Orlova?" The stewardess said again, interrupting her thoughts and making Linka jump. "Your lunch?"

The Russian nodded and accepted the meal. "I am sorry, spasiba." Her English was heavily accented, more so than when she'd left Hope Island and she wasn't looking forward to being corrected. _I will have to stick to the basics._

The young woman's fork stirred her food in an aimless pattern as she stared through it, wondering what the future held for her. _He might be married… he is probably __**with**__ someone at least… definitely, definitely living with someone, Wheeler would never want to be on his own for long._

The thought seemed to depress her spirits even further and she abandoned her fork to stare out of the window at the clouds. _I need to do this__, I need to find a way to move on.__ I cannot spend my whole life feeling guilty for one foolish mistake… but it wasn't one mistake was it? If it had been __**one**__ he might have forgiven me…_

* * *

When lunchtime came, Linka slipped outside for some fresh air and Wheeler followed. He found her leaning on the railing looking over the tree covered hills behind the conference centre, but hearing the sound of footsteps behind her she turned, smiling when she saw who it was. "It is wonderful here, it is such a shame to be shut away inside."

"It certainly looks beautiful from where I'm standing." He was looking at her rather than the scenery and she shook her head and turned back to the view, the corners of her lips curling upwards at the edges.

Encouraged by the lack of hostility, the American walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Linka stood very still but she didn't push him away, "You should go and get your lunch, you will be complaining all afternoon if you are hungry."

"I'm not in any rush."

She turned in his arms, forcing him to stand upright but he didn't release her. "Yankee… this is not the place or the time for this."

He looked disappointed. "It never is."

"Please try to understand, we have a responsibility, we cannot just…"

The doors to the conference centre opened again and Wheeler quickly released her, as she turned away.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." An amused American accent commented and was seconded by one that was distinctly Eastern European. "Far from it, in fact."

The two Planeteers looked in surprise as their respective leaders came to join them.

Always a little defensive when it came to Linka, Wheeler said, "We weren't doing anything."

The Russian girl winced and tried to change the conversation. "I have been admiring the scenery, Italy is very beautiful and we have not been to this region before."

Both conference delegates laughed but it was the American that replied. "Well we have been talking about you two, and how you can help us with a little problem we have."

Linka brightened immediately. "Of course Mr President, we will do whatever we can to help you."

The older man indicated the table and chairs on the balcony and the four seated themselves to hear the proposal. This time is was the Russian that continued. "It is no secret that our countries have not always been very friendly, and there is still a lot of prejudice on both sides. I could not help but notice how well the two of you get on however, you would be perfect to help our people understand each other."

Wheeler laughed. "I don't think our friends would agree with you."

"Nonsense, they did not say we had to be perfect, then it would not be real and no one would believe it anyway." Linka told him, obviously eager to please. "We have a lot of differences but we are still friends, da?"

"Well yeah," The American shrugged. "I'm not sure I can explain why though."

His president grinned. "You won't have to. We'll just have the press show you out and about together, make a big deal of how well you get on, your relationship. People love that little love angle and…"

Linka's eyes opened wide and Wheeler exclaimed, "Now wait a minute! I thought you were talking about friendship."

"We are," the Russian man's eyes sparkled. "But there is obviously more than that going on between you and it makes sense to show its natural progression."

"There is not anything going on." Linka said, a little too quickly.

Wheeler nodded, still smarting from her latest rejection. "And even if there was, it would be between us, I'm not about to make my private life so public. I think we'd better get lunch while there's still some left."

He stood up and made for the door, "You coming Linka?"

"Da," She rose, saying to the two men, "I am sorry, but I do not think we can help you in this."

Wheeler went through the door heading towards the canteen but the Russian President's voice stopped the Wind Planeteer before she could join him.

"Think about this for a minute, please Linka?" She turned to look at him so he continued. "All we are asking is that you allow us to show the people of our countries, your people, that there is hope for us. That a lasting peace and friendship is possible because we are not that different."

His American colleague came to stand beside him, adding his voice. "It will make a huge difference and it won't inconvenience you, all we need you to do is let us know when you're together somewhere accessible… everything else can happen naturally. I assume you're not planning on ending your friendship with him?"

"Nyet of course not but…" She looked very uncomfortable.

"I am not just asking you as a Planeteer Linka, but as a good and loyal Russian woman." Her leader spoke seriously and it was hard for her to ignore. "I want you to change how America views our people, I would not ask that of just anyone, it is a very serious responsibility."

Linka hesitated. "It would only be letting people see what is already there, you would not expect me to do anything that I would not otherwise do…?"

The two men smiled triumphantly. "Of course not, it wouldn't be in anyone's interest to try to force things between you."

"But I was not imagining what I saw?" The Russian pushed. "You do have feelings for him?"

She blushed, feeling cornered and nodded.

The older man beamed widely. "Then if you will co-operate, all we have to do is let nature take its course."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Duty - You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews, I do like to hear what you think. Sorry I've kept you waiting a little, it's been a busy week.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**

Linka collected her luggage when they arrived at the airport and made her way through customs, grimacing at the reaction her special passport received. Even after all the time that had passed since that fateful day, using it made her feel vaguely sick.

Given the reflections this trip had brought to the surface that was perhaps to be expected, but the closer she got to her destination the worse she felt, and though she should have been excited at seeing London for the first time, her thoughts were still in stuck in the past…

* * *

Locking her cabin door and retrieving the mobile phone the president had given her, Linka sent the message that they would be attending a large movie premier in New York that evening. She told herself that there would be press there anyway but somehow that didn't make her feel any less guilty.

All the time she was getting ready, the lovely young girl was reminding herself that she wasn't changing anything, _It is not as if I do not like him, I want to be with him and I know he wants the same. He has been trying very hard to convince me of that lately, it cannot be wrong for me to give in to him now just because someone is watching, can it? This would have happened sooner or later anyway… I know he did not like the idea of being on display but we are public figures… it will all work out and this way we will be doing something good for our countries and the planet at the same time._

When she walked into the common room a little while later Wheeler's jaw dropped. "Wow, Beautiful, you look… er, Beautiful."

Linka laughed, and turned around to give him the full effect of the long form-fitting black dress, and the golden curls that cascaded over her shoulders. Then she moved to stand in front of him and adjusted the tie that he'd just about managed to put on. "There," She admired his new black suit. "You brush up very well too, Yankee."

"Guess that means we make a good pair." He teased in return, gently resting his hands on her hips and beginning to lean forward.

"The Geo-cruiser is ready to go." Ma-Ti said as he entered, not noticing how quickly his friends moved apart, or perhaps just not mentioning it.

Linka hadn't moved away when Wheeler had tried to kiss her, not because of her promise to her president, but because her American friend's presence had made her forget about everything else. Ma-Ti's entrance had brought it all back to her however and the redness of her cheeks wasn't simply due to the interruption.

The youngest Planeteer left once again to see if Kwame was ready, and noticing her distress, Wheeler returned to her side. "You ok Babe?"

"Da." She couldn't meet his eyes at first, but finally yielding to the gentle pressure of his finger under her chin, she smiled.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for an explanation.

Linka knew that she should tell him the truth, get it all out in the open so that there wouldn't be any misunderstandings later, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Nothing," And seeing that he wasn't going to buy that, "I guess I feel a little awkward… I was not expecting Ma-Ti to come in like that."

"Oh? Disappointed?" he asked hopefully, once again pulling her into his arms. "You think he'll come back?"

Linka laughed, immediately feeling better now that she was back in his embrace. "Probably."

"We better be quick then." He was already moving closer as he spoke and the last word was muffled against her lips, but the touch was gentle and he waited for her to respond before deepening it.

Linka closed her eyes and leant into him, everything else forgotten.

* * *

The rest of the night had gone past in a blur for the young couple.

At first Linka had been a concerned that Wheeler would be all over her after their brief kiss, which she would have found extremely embarrassing, but he seemed content to leave an arm about her waist or hold her hand, as he did throughout the film.

If there was anyone watching neither of them noticed, and they danced together at the party afterwards in relative anonymity. They were there as Bambi Blight's friends rather than Planeteers anyway, and that suited them just fine. Wheeler didn't even flirt with their hostess, for once he only seemed to have eyes for Linka, and that in turn made her more affectionate.

The other Planeteers exchanged amused glances and kept their distance.

When they arrived back on Hope Island, Wheeler suggested a walk along the beach and Linka agreed, so they said goodnight to the others and headed off alone, only pausing long enough for Linka to remove her high heels.

All the time they'd been out Wheeler had kept up a steady flow of conversation intermingled with the cheerful background noise and various entertainments. Now back in the undisturbed peace of their tropical home, he fell into a contented silence, taking in the scenery and savouring the way it felt to walk along with Linka at his side, one arm cradling her close and not having her push him away.

Unfortunately, the tranquillity had the opposite effect on the young Russian as it left her alone with her own thoughts, and the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something wasn't right.

"Wheeler I..." she blurted out, shaking her head and coming to a sudden stop.

The American stopped too, his arm gradually falling from her shoulders. There was disappointment in his voice but he at least tried to hide the hurt. "You don't want to do this."

"It is not that." Linka kept her eyes lowered, still not able to say the words because the closer she got to him the more she feared the consequences of the promise she'd made.

"What then?" He spoke softly at first but then his voice took on a hint of sarcasm. "You're not going to tell me that this is the wrong time and place are you?"

The lovely girl shook her head miserably, her long hair falling forward to help conceal her face.

Wheeler sighed and put his arms around her, kissing her head and holding her close. "Just tell me what's wrong, Babe. I don't want to make you unhappy, I just need to know where I stand."

Linka slid her arms around her friend's waist and buried her face in his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of him and letting it calm her nerves.

Now was the time to tell him the truth, she could explain how she really felt and though he might be angry that she had made an agreement behind his back, he would forgive her and they would be together.

Taking a breath, as if steeling herself for the worst, Linka pulled back just far enough to look into Wheeler's eyes. "I will try to explain but I am not sure you will understand."

"I'm not _**that**_ stupid!" He protested, looking a little hurt.

The Russian girl shook her head vehemently, distressed by his reaction. "I did not mean it like that, like you were not capable of following me! I meant that you will not agree with me and we will end up arguing again, though I seem to be making enough of a mess of it as it is."

Wheeler sighed. "Just tell me if you want me to leave you alone, ok? I'll wait for as long as you need me to, if you're just not ready, but if you're trying to find a way to tell me 'no', get it over with."

"I am not, I..."

"You're not?" He sounded so surprised it made her wince but she shook her head.

"Seriously?" the smile was back in his voice and his eyes twinkled with the hint of mischief she'd learnt to love… and it proved to be her undoing.

Standing barefoot on the beach in the arms of the man she loved, with him looking at her just so, a smile crept over the Wind Planeteer's lips. "Da."

They kissed then and for a long time afterwards, not doubting each other's regard and sure that whatever came their way, they would face it together.

Only when they finally said good night and Linka was left alone in the quiet of her own room did some of her fears begin to return, but they were intangible shadows of things that might never happen and compared to the reality of her boyfriend's tender touch they never stood a chance.


	4. Duty - With Every Heartbeat

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the next part.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – With Every Heartbeat**

"Miss Orlova?" The young woman with the posh London accent waited for Linka to nod, then she smiled. "Welcome to England. I'm Reena Patel I was asked to meet you and take you to the flat we've arranged for you."

"Spasiba. I am pleased to meet you Reena, please call me Linka." The Russian's voice was soft and subdued, giving her an air of timidity that she was far from feeling... at least about her job.

_Too late to go back now._ She told herself.

They got into a big black taxi and her guide began filling her in and though she was listening, old memories still managed to intrude...

* * *

The others had been up for a few hours when Gaia called the alert but it was bad timing for Wheeler, who arrived in the crystal chamber dripping wet from the shower, and with only a towel around his lower half. He tried to put his arm around his girlfriend but she ducked away, "I do not want to get wet Yankee, behave."

Normally he would laugh it off and try something else to get her attention but they hadn't spoken since they'd said goodnight the night before and he had woken up worrying that she might have changed her mind, it wouldn't be the first time she'd backtracked though their kiss on the beach had been different to anything that had happened in the past.

Seeing his thoughts reflected in his eyes, Linka sighed softly and slipped her hand inside his, weaving their fingers together and smiling up at him. He grinned back and gave her hand a squeeze to show he understood.

Linka found her eyes drifting away from the screen several times until he caught her looking and winked down at her, but thankfully he didn't tease her further while Gaia was outlining their mission and the blush that covered her cheeks went unremarked. The lovely Russian didn't know why it should be harder now not to stare at him, since he often walked around in little more than he had on at that moment, but she was certainly finding him distracting.

Once they were dismissed, Wheeler released her to run back to his cabin and get dressed while she went with Gi to gather provisions.

"So, you and Wheeler huh?" Not very original of the pretty Asian but she figured that since Linka was her best friend, the information should have been volunteered freely.

"Da." Linka agreed softly, not used to sharing her feelings openly, but finding that she did want someone to confide in. "Do you find it odd? There has always been something there, I just… that is, we have been getting closer lately and I know it might seem a bit sudden but…"

"Sudden?" Gi laughed. "You do know he's been trying to get you to like him since the day we arrived, right?"

The Wind Planeteer chuckled softly. "Da, I meant my giving in to him."

Gi shrugged. "I assumed you'd just come to your senses… do _**you**_ think it's too soon?"

"Nyet." Linka shifted uncomfortably under her friend's curious gaze. "I would never have been able to refuse him indefinitely, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"But?" When the Russian shook her head, not understanding, Gi said. "It sounded like there should be a 'but' there… Linka if you're not really ready for a relationship, just tell him that. I'm sure he'll wait for you."

Linka looked unhappy. "He would, he said he would, I know he will not pressure me for anything, it is not that." Gi was waiting for an explanation but Linka couldn't tell her, any more than she'd been able to explain it to her boyfriend so she stuck to telling half the truth. "I am not sure that I am ready for a relationship, I am not sure that I will ever feel ready for one, but I know that I want to be with Wheeler so it does not make sense to make him wait just to hear that, does it?"

Gi's grin turned into a shout of laughter and she suddenly put down what she was carrying to give her friend a hug. "You two were meant for each other, I'm just glad you finally decided to take a risk, but Linka, it's not really a risk, he adores you."

The blonde laughed self-consciously and let her friend continue. "You're absolutely right not to wait. I don't mean you shouldn't take things slow but better to work out the whole relationship thing together, you know I don't think Wheeler has any more of a clue in that area than you do, his past 'associations' seem to have been mainly physical."

The geo-cruiser was in sight by this time and Linka asked if they could discuss it later since she would rather the boys weren't included in the conversation. This seemed to please Gi and she instantly changed the topic of conversation to their mission.

Wheeler was waiting for them with the others and the look he gave her sent chills up her spine. She took her usual seat opposite him and when the others began talking together, leant a little closer to say quietly. "We should talk later, but for now can we just keep things professional, we have an alert to focus on."

His whole posture became defensive and she cringed inwardly, never before having considered him to be so insecure. Shaking her head as if to dispel her words she added, "_**Just**_ for the duration of the alert."

The Fire Planeteer relaxed a little but he still seemed wary and he too kept his voice hushed so that it didn't carry to the others. "You never did tell me what was bothering you…"

They were interrupted before she could answer but when their craft landed and they stood up to disembark, she caught his arm and quickly stretched up to press a kiss to his mouth. "I need this to work Yankee, I just need to be a good Planeteer too…"

"I know, I know." He interrupted her, taking one hand in his. "I get it, and if that's all it is, then I'll behave. I promise. I have grown up a _**bit**_, in the last few years."

She nodded. "I know."

"Come on." He tugged on the hand he was holding and led her towards the door, releasing her after he'd helped her down and not making any further attempts to make contact.

* * *

Their mission hadn't taken long but as soon as they got back Kwame had dragged Wheeler off to help with his garden, something the American had been promising to do. Gi tried to object saying that he and Linka probably had plans but the Wind Planeteer missed the point and assured her that they didn't, pointing out that she would be busy anyway since it was her turn to cook.

Not easily deterred, the Asian followed her team mate to the kitchen to remonstrate with her. "Linka you do get that you can't just carry on like before, right? You're going to have to act like you're his girlfriend sometime."

Linka sighed. "In the first place Gi, I am not going to encourage Wheeler break promises or use our relationship to shirk his responsibilities. Secondly, if this is going to work it needs to fit in with our lives here, not rearrange them. And thirdly… I have no idea how to act like someone's girlfriend, but I was actually hoping that this might be a start."

Gi looked down at what her friend was doing and then gave Linka a blank look.

"Spaghetti"

"Spaghetti?" The pretty Asian seemed even more confused.

"Wheeler's favourite." Linka explained.

"Are you sure?" Gi asked, sounding sceptical. "He usually pulls faces when we have it…"

The Russian laughed. "Da, because he loves the dish as it is traditionally made and we always make healthy substitutes. He says that pasta made with brown flour tastes grainy and garlic bread made with 'the bread with the bits in' makes him choke."

Beginning her preparations she continued explaining. "Do you remember the last time we were in Italy, before the conference, and we split up to look for Sludge's operations? We were meant to meet up for dinner and Ma-Ti called to say you were held up and would meet us later so we found this little restaurant and Wheeler insisted we had spaghetti so that I would know how it was 'supposed to taste.'"

Gi laughed. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach huh?"

A slight blush stole across Linka's cheeks. "I just want him to know that I pay as much attention to what he likes as he pays to me, he is always doing little things to make me smile." She chuckled, "Even when he is doing big things to make me yell at him."

"You want any help?" Gi offered, still smiling. "Or should the rest of us make ourselves scarce?"

Linka shook her head. "I am going to make it all from scratch, just the way he likes it, and I would prefer to do it by myself, but I will make enough for everybody."

Later, when they all filed in and took their seats, Wheeler wrinkled up his nose as he usually did but when he tasted the first bite the handsome American looked up in surprise, to find that Linka was watching him and waiting for his reaction. "You actually went and bought the proper stuff?"

He took another mouthful as if to make sure.

The Russian laughed but it was Gi who answered him. "No, she made it herself! I wouldn't have even known where to start."

"It's perfect and you're amazing." Wheeler told her quietly, leaning over intending to kiss her but pausing and casting a quick glance in the direction of their friends.

Linka solved his dilemma by closing the remaining distance herself, and then teasing him gently "We are not on a mission now Yankee."

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a happy blur. Once Wheeler had gotten used to the idea that he had a warm and loving partner to come home to, he'd had no problem with her 'keep it professional' rule while they were on alerts, though he still took every opportunity to tease her verbally, just as he always had done.

Sticking his surf board in the sand, the red head ran up the beach into the shade and dropped down over his girlfriend's legs, leaning forward to bring their lips together. "You should come and catch a few waves Babe, it's glorious out there."

"I would rather watch." She let her eyes trail over his firm torso as he sat back on his heels. "But maybe I will join you for a swim later."

He shrugged and moved to sit beside her, offering her an arm and kissing her head when she leant into him. "Have you decided where we should go on our date yet?"

Linka hesitated. "I am not bothered Yankee, and we have been so busy lately it is nice to just relax."

"You do want to go out with me right?" He asked. "As in on an actual date, I mean I know it's not compulsory but couples usually do spend time together."

"We do spend time together." She looked up at him, "Like now, this could be a date."

Wheeler frowned. "Yeah, it could be but it's not. This is normal for us and dates are supposed to be… I don't know, special."

"Being with you is special." She reached up to kiss him but when they parted he continued, clearly not going to be distracted.

"I'm serious Linka, I know we've had a lot of Planeteer stuff going on since we got together, but it's almost like you don't want anyone to see us."

The Russian's stomach rumbled with silent worry as he came dangerously close to the truth. "The others see us together all the time."

"They don't count." He swallowed and asked the question that had been bothering him for some time. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? Nyet! Why would you think something like that?" She sat up straight, turning towards him so that she could see him better."

Wheeler relaxed a little, her reaction to the suggestion being plain enough, but still said. "I don't know, why won't you be with me off the Island?"

She frowned. "I thought you were okay with us not being all over each other during alerts?"

"I am, that's not what I'm talking about." He sighed. "Forget it. It's not worth arguing about."

Feeling very guilty, Linka thought rapidly trying to find a compromise. "How about you surprise me? Pick something you think we will both enjoy but do not tell me where we are going." _That way I cannot tell anyone else and no one will have a reason to be annoyed about it._ She finished silently.

"You sure you'd be okay with that?" He asked warily, still not sure he understood her reluctance.

Linka nodded. "Yankee, I love spending time with you, I am happy just being with you and I do not care who knows it, I was just trying to keep you to myself."

He looked worried again, which had not been her intention. "You don't need to keep me to yourself, I'm not going to go off with some stranger if that's what you think? I know I did flirt a bit in the past but that was before we were together, and most of the time I was just trying to make you jealous."

She shook her head quickly, the last thing she had wanted was to make him feel guilty. "I know that and I trust you. Completely. It just seemed to me that we needed to be together for a while before we add any outside pressures, to get used to _**us**_. But I am not embarrassed and you are right, we should start spending more time together away from the Island, like a normal couple. I _**do**_ want that."

"Ok." After the briefest hesitation he kissed her lips and pulled her back against him. "I'll find something fun for us to do, and don't worry, it'll still be just us."


	5. Duty - Time Out

**Chapter 5 - Time Out**

_It was so perfect for a while. I think that is the hardest thing to deal with, it did not end because it didn't work, or because one of us wanted out, it just ended._ Tears sprang into the unhappy woman's eyes and she forced them back.

Reena was waiting in the living room of Linka's new apartment for her to freshen up, before taking her on to their office, so it really wasn't the time to fall apart.

It was Friday and she wasn't due to start until Monday, but the thought of having two days alone with her memories before finally having to confront her past was almost enough to put her on the first plane back to Russia.

Never having been the sort of person to run away, she had decided to get the worst over with, but leaning on the bathroom sink and looking at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but wonder if she'd made yet another terrible mistake. _It is not possible to make things any worse, is it?_...

* * *

Sighing at her computer screen and the report that was refusing to write itself, Linka stood up and walked over to her bed, picking up the soft toy that had taken up residence there and taking its place. Hugging her new little friend close she said. "It has only been three days and already I am talking to a stuffed Tiger. My Yankee had better come home soon Jason, or Gi will start padding my room."

The Sumatran tiger had been a present from her red headed friend because she had declared it to be cute, and because she said it reminded her of him. When Kwame and Ma-Ti had insisted he accompany them on a short visit to Africa he'd joked that it could keep her company if she missed him, and he didn't know how true that had been.

"I hope 'Jason's' been taking good care of you." A familiar voice joked from the doorway and Linka's eyes flew up to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

"You are home!" Poor Jason was discarded as the young blond rushed to embrace her boyfriend, throwing herself in his arms and not giving him a chance to answer before locking her lips against his.

Wheeler moved her into the room and pushed the door shut behind him. When they broke for air he moved his lips to her neck whispering "God, I missed you."

Linka laughed and walked backwards to the bed, pulling him with her. "I missed you too Yankee moy, I do not want you to go away again."

They fell back onto the soft surface and continued to kiss each other playfully, openly enjoying the pleasure they got from being together and the excitement that comes with touching and being touched by someone you love.

Wheeler would have restricted it to the boundaries they'd already explored but Linka made it clear that she wanted to take things further, in fact she kept encouraging him until there was nowhere left to go. They let their passions consume them, still so in tune with each other that they never lost sight of the other's needs, but greedy in their own desires as if they were trying to make up for more than a few days apart.

No one could have been more surprised than Wheeler when they reached their fulfilment together, not having truly believed that a perfect union was possible. It made him more attentive than ever as they rode out the last waves of pleasure, but in the silence that followed he couldn't help but comment. "You really did miss me, huh?"

Fortunately Linka had become far more accustomed to his sense of humour during the two and half months they'd been together, and she dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Da, you could say that."

He kissed her head. "No regrets?"

The young man spoke lightly but knowing it was the first time for her there was a hint of worry lurking in the background.

Linka snuggled closer. "No regrets, not with you, not ever. It feels too right. I did not expect it to, I thought it would take time for it to feel that good." Then a thought occurred to her, "That is, it felt that way to me but I suppose, I mean, for you it was probably amateurish at best."

Her lover laughed aloud and tenderly brushed her hair from her eyes, letting his fingers trail back along her cheek. "Babe, I've never been with a professional! But no, to answer your question, I wasn't expecting it to be like that either but it felt perfect to me. Being with you is different, it's like we have a connection, like we're on the same wavelength, you know?"

She smiled up at him feeling completely relaxed for the first time in her life. "Da."

* * *

"Da… that is correct… eight o'clock." The Russian's calm tone was belied by the look of misery on her face. "I understand." Linka hung up the phone, hiding it away in her bedside cabinet before anyone could disturb her, and sank miserably onto her bed. She felt sick. _I hate this._

Mentally reviewing the conversation didn't help her nausea either…

"_Another public engagement? The President will not be happy Miss Orlova, your relationship is not getting the coverage he'd hoped for."_

"_We were photographed ice skating just last week, and that was a date… or it was supposed to be, it almost ended up as a press conference, and Wheeler was __**not**__ happy."_

"_A lucky co-incidence Miss Orlova, and if you had notified us as you had agreed to do, we could have kept the interference to a minimum. The President is getting impatient Miss Orlova, may I suggest you find a way to justify his faith in you. Now you said eight?..."_

Slowly getting to her feet and hunting out the dress she was planning to wear for the dance that evening, Linka muttered under her breath "I do not think the press need any help, they turn up out of nowhere all on their own."

In fact they'd only been surprised by a reporter three times but the young blond was beginning to feel hunted and guilty either way.

Wheeler was quite surprised when they arrived outside the hotel where the dance was being held, and his usually shy partner insisted that they stop to pose for the photographers that called to them, more so in fact because she was being overtly affectionate towards him, so when they entered the building he was moved to ask, "Everything okay Babe?"

"Da, why?"

He hesitated, not wanting to spoil her mood. "…I don't know, you're just not usually so co-operative with those snooping dirt diggers, I thought maybe you were over compensating for something."

"Nyet, I am just…" She shook her head. "Sorry."

Linka looked so uncomfortable that he stopped and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, **I** don't mind. I'd yell it from the rooftops if I didn't think I'd embarrass you so badly you'd have nothing more to do with me."

She chuckled so he continued, "I just want you to know that if there's something bothering you, you can tell me about it, you know?"

Beaming at him now, the lovely blond raised her lips to his, but her happiness was cut short by a photographer that had followed them inside. Their lips had barely brushed together before the camera flash lit up around them, drawing everyone's attention and forcing them on into the main reception room to avoid any awkward questions.

When the Wind Planeteer had finally begun to calm down after the incident in the hall, Wheeler led her onto the dance floor. At first he'd been a bit reluctant to demonstrate his dancing skills on their nights out but since Linka loved the exercise so much, he'd forced himself and found that it really wasn't that bad. This evening would be mainly slow dances anyway and it gave him an excuse to hold her against him, savouring every moment of closeness.

"I am sorry." She murmured against his shoulder.

"What for?" Wheeler sounded surprised.

Linka sighed and replied unhappily. "I just cannot seem to relax this evening, even before we came… you are right I **was** trying too hard with the reporters. I suppose I thought if we gave them what they wanted they would leave us alone but it looks like it just made them bolder."

The American shrugged, "That's just the way they are Babe, don't let them spoil your evening." He gave her a squeeze and turned his head to whisper in her ear. "Just think about all the ways I'm gonna help you relax when we get home."

She laughed. "I will hold you to that Yankee."

"My pleasure Beautiful, believe me."

"I do." She was relaxing more already, "And I will let you pleasure yourself as much as you please."

He choked, "Sheesh Babe, when you get a phrase wrong you really get it wrong."

She pulled back and pouted at him in a way he found completely adorable. "What did I say?"

Wheeler grinned, "Think about it, you'll work it out."

A brief quizzical look and then she was blushing. "Wheeler! You know that is not what I meant!"

He laughed and pulled her back to him and they danced in silence for a while. Finally though, Wheeler spoke again, "You know what I like best?"

She chuckled against his shoulder, "Da."

The American scoffed and kissed her head. "Other than that."

Her eyes dancing with laughter, Linka looked up and asked, "What then?"

"Waking up with you in my arms. Even when you're about to get up, or want me to, it's just the best feeling ever." She was looking quite shy so he kissed her before continuing. "It's like, whatever we face during the day, I wake up every morning knowing that it's all worth it."

Linka lowered her eyes, her cheeks still red, and in a barely audible voice, breathed the words, "Me too."

She took a breath and looked up into his eyes, her face shinning with happiness, and confided, "I cannot wait to wake up with you on New Year's Day!"

Whilst clearly pleased by her statement he was looking a bit confused too. "Why New Year? I mean that's over a month away, you're not going somewhere are you?"

"Nyet!" She laughed. "It is a superstition I guess but it is something my family have always said, 'As you celebrate the New Year, so you will spend it.' and I, want to spend next year with you."

The Fire Planeteer's face had grown serious as she spoke and when he replied it was somewhere between a promise and a demand. "Next year and every year after that!"

Seeing the answer in her eyes he kissed her deeply, the dance going on around them completely forgotten.


	6. Duty - Tainted Love

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing as always

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Tainted Love**

"_It has been so long… he probably will not even care about the past anymore, and I will not let him see that I do not feel the same."_ Linka told herself as she stepped into the elevator that would take her to her new place of work, and to Wheeler.

"_We will laugh about it all and be friends again… and he will never know that I…"_ She couldn't finish the thought. Admitting her feelings at this point, even to herself, would be her undoing.

They were greeted at the doors by a friendly older man who introduced himself as, "Tom Sawyer, no relation." Linka smiled and shook his hand, letting Reena introduce her, only adding. "I hope you do not mind my coming in today, but I would rather get all of the preliminaries over with so that I can get down to business on Monday."

He looked surprised at her statement, "Why of course, my dear, there's no problem with your coming straight in. Though the rest of your team hasn't arrived yet, but then you know them already. I can introduce you to the British contingent though, and that young American engineer, what's his name?"

Linka could have told him but her throat had gone suddenly dry so it was left to Miss Patel to answer and it was obvious from the slightly warmer tone she used that the man found favour in her eyes. "Jason Wheeler."

"Yes, Yes, that's right." He winked at Linka, "All the young women know his name, oh, speak of the devil."

He looked over her shoulder and the lovely Russian had no doubt what, or rather who, had caught his attention because she had already heard the familiar voice addressing one of his colleagues, but for that moment she was frozen to the spot, unable to turn around.

* * *

They never bothered to dress after their lovemaking, preferring instead to snuggle down in the warmth they had created, knowing that they would wake in that same comforting embrace. It was exactly in this manner that Linka awoke the night after the dance. Her body ached a little but it was a not unpleasant reminder of a wonderful evening spent with the man she loved.

He looked peaceful in his sleep, his strong features untroubled by the many responsibilities they shared. His limbs were entwined about her protectively, but ever gentle.

_He was right_, she thought._ This is so simple, uncomplicated, it is perfect. I wish we could stay just like this forever._

Wheeler's breathing deepened and he cuddled into her, nuzzling the top of her head and lowering one hand from her back to pull her more intimately against him.

A smile crept over her lips as she anticipated his return to consciousness._ It is lucky we have no where we need to go today, I do not think we will be getting up any time soon..._

"I love you." The pitch of his voice, though sleepy, was just right to send a thrill of desire coursing through her and she decided to return the favour.

"Show me." The Russian's heartfelt request brought him fully awake, a soft moan escaping his lips in anticipation.

When the young couple finally made it to the kitchen for a late breakfast there was a newspaper waiting for them on the table.

The headline read:

'**NEW US/RUSSIAN ALLIANCE? **:

**Definite Rise In Global Temperatures Detected At Recent Ecology Event.'**

.

It was accompanied by a picture of the two of them from the night before, kissing while they danced.

"Bozhe'moy! One of them got in!" cried Linka, clearly distressed, the happy mood she'd been in quickly dissipating.

Wheeler grimaced at her reaction but gave a shrug, "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You are not angry?" she asked cautiously.

The American had his back to her as he gathered his food together but she could hear the smile in his voice. "That I got caught kissing a beautiful woman? Can't think why I would be, especially as she was kissing me back."

Linka laughed, some of her fears receding and she looked back down at the photo, "She does look like she was enjoying it."

Grinning over his shoulder, Wheeler said, "Oh yeah, she was totally into me. And if they think that's hot they should have followed us home."

The blonde blanched, "Do not say things like that, they could not get to Hope Island, could they?"

Wheeler was at her side in a moment, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips to her temple, "No Babe, of course not, I wouldn't have said it if it was possible." He kissed her mouth softly, "I was just trying to tell you how amazing you are."

Relaxing against her boyfriend Linka sighed, "I am sorry, it is just that I cannot help feeling that some things should remain private."

"I agree," Wheeler replied quietly against her ear, and then picked up the paper, "This isn't too bad though, right?"

Linka smiled up at him, "Nyet, that is ok."

* * *

"Do you have the original plans?" Gi asked, taking a sip from her drink as she and Linka poured over the Russian's laptop.

Wheeler sighed but carried on eating his breakfast at the table beside them. The girls didn't notice.

"Da, but it was on a CD," Linka frowned in concentration as she checked her files, "I think it is in my desk, I will get it in a minute, I want to double check these figures first."

The American smiled fondly and stood up, putting his plate in the sink as he said, "I'll get if for you Babe, I'm done anyway."

She flashed him a quick smile, "Thank you Lyubov, it should be in the top drawer, it is labelled."

He disappeared out the door and it was a few minutes later that Gi commented, "If he takes any longer he can have lunch when he gets back."

Linka laughed, "Do not be silly, even I know it has not been that long, and I miss him like crazy when he is not around."

Her Asian friend laughed, "I just meant that it's gone eleven thirty already, nearly lunchtime, but then what do you expect when you stay in bed all morning."

She'd said that last in a joking manner but the way Linka visibly paled had her apologising. "I was only teasing, I think it's great that the two of you are so wrapped up in each other. _**Linka**_?"

The Wind Planeteer had risen from her seat and fled from the room before she could finish her sentence.

_I forgot about the 11:30 call…how could I forget? _When Linka reached her cabin she found Wheeler sitting on the edge of her bed, his face unreadable and her presidential mobile in his hand.

She stopped dead, her face losing what little colour it had left.

"Too late." he said, his voice colder than she had ever heard it.

Linka swallowed, "It is not like you are thinking."

"Spare me." He threw her the phone and stared at her with hard, unforgiving eyes. "The president would like you to know that he is very pleased with the pictures this morning and how everything is developing. He '_suggests'_ a romantic weekend and promises that the photographer won't get in the way."

Tears started in her eyes, "Yankee you have to listen..."

"**Listen?!**" he stood up and pushed passed her, "I can't even be around you right now!"

Guilt rose within her causing her tears to spill over and preventing her from following him.

"Linka?" Gi looked horrified, she'd followed her friend but had only been in time to see Wheeler leave. "What happened?"

The lovely blond shook her head, "He will never forgive me."

* * *

Wheeler wasn't to be found until dinner time and then he picked at his food, answering questions in words of one syllable and sitting as far away from Linka as possible.

Linka too was unusually reserved and ate little, and despite her private resolution to hide her feelings when they were with the others she couldn't stop herself from sneaking glances in his direction. He didn't once look at her.

After what felt like an interminable dinner, Wheeler excused himself and headed for his room. Trying to still the panic in her heart, Linka followed.

"Yankee, please, we have to talk." she called out, catching up and placing herself in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"There's nothing to talk about." His voice was still controlled but she could see the anger in his eyes.

"I am sorry," she told him, "I know it looks bad. I made a mistake, but that does not mean we cannot get past this. Together."

He didn't say anything so she moved closer. "It works between us Jason, you know it does. Please do not give up on us, on me."

Wheeler looked down and swallowed but didn't move away so she closed the remaining distance between them and raised her lips to his, then whispered against them. "I will do whatever it takes to fix this Yankee, it will be just as you want it to be, I promise I will make it up to you. We can start again, forget it ever happened, all that matters is that we are together."

She kissed him again and this time he gathered her up in his arms and returned the embrace like a drowning man fighting for air. Linka sobbed and threw her arms up around his neck, and when they broke for air he scooped her into his arms and carried her to her cabin.


	7. Duty - Ain't no pleasing you

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me, it was a busy week, but the next part is all written so I'll try to keep the updates regular :) As always, let me know what you think, I love hearing from you.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Ain't no pleasing you**

"Tom, Reena." The American acknowledged his colleagues in an easy going manner that was exactly how she remembered him, and yet not quite, Linka couldn't put her finger on it. "You wanted me?"

The other girl sighed slightly in agreement and Linka had to force herself not to clench her jaw. _Of course she wants him, what straight woman would not!_

Tom grinned, "Yes, I wanted to introduce you to our new Russian Liaison and Co-Project Manager, Miss Linka Orlova, this is Jason Wheeler, Engineer, Ladies Man and your partner for the duration of this project."

"Miss Orlova." Wheeler nodded but he appeared to be looking straight through her and instead of offering his hand to shake, he held out a business card. "When will the rest of your team be arriving?"

Linka didn't know how she managed to respond, but she did, taking his card and putting it in her purse. She felt almost detached from her body as they spent a couple of minutes discussing the logistics for their collaboration like two strangers… strangers that felt no warmth or interest towards each other.

_I am in shock._ She thought. _He cannot have forgotten me? Nyet, he just does not want anyone to know that we are acquainted. Perhaps that is for the best…_

It didn't feel like it was for the best though, it felt like he was making sure she knew he didn't want her there and it felt like the world had somehow ended but she had to keep going, and it felt like she needed to faint from the pain of it but couldn't… and it felt good to finally see him again.

* * *

"Yankee?" Linka peered around the darkened room, trying not to panic that the space beside her in the bed was so empty.

A movement by the window caught her attention and as her eyes became more accustomed to the dark, she realised he was standing there, looking out over the moon-lit landscape. He was dressed, at least from the waist down.

Fear clutched at the Russian's heart as she extricated herself from the bed clothes and grabbed the nearest article of clothing, which happened to be his t-shirt, and pulling it on. She made her way around the bed and stopped at his side.

"Jason?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Linka," He said, still not looking at her. "I just can't do this."

She had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could respond but it was as if everything else was going numb. "But I thought… we agreed that we would start again."

"I tried." He told her. "I tried to focus on how much I love you, and need you. I tried to get lost in the physical connection we have… but it's not going to work."

Her eyes opened a little wider, "It has only been a few hours!"

"It doesn't matter, don't you see that?" He turned then and she could see that the anger that had been so evident earlier had been replaced with pain. It made her cringe. "I've been laying here since you fell asleep trying to make excuses for you but the problem is I just don't believe them."

"Then let me explain." She began but he shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want you to justify yourself." He shrugged, "It'll just make it worse because it all sounds like lies now, there's nothing you can ever say to me that'll convince me you ever cared about me."

She was as shocked as she looked, "How can you say that? I have been nothing but honest with you about my feelings, I made an agreement that I should not have made and I take responsibility for that but it does not change what is between us. What has always been there between us."

The look in his eyes hardened in a way that frightened her as his anger never had and he gave a humourless laugh. "Funny, that's not how I see it. You know, I just can't believe I was so stupid for so long. You didn't want to know me before they interfered, admit it. You kept telling me that, but I wouldn't take the hint, so I guess in the end I only have myself to blame."

Linka shook her head in horror, not having realised until this point just how bad things could be. "I have always cared for you."

"Oh there was friendship I'll give you that, an affection even, but for an irritating person you were stuck spending time with, but love? No way!" He was emphatic and didn't give her a chance to respond. "Then our precious leaders had to get involved, and I know what it was, I know _**you, **_you don't have to tell me. It's duty, that's all that matters to you, the good of the world, the pride of your nation… and if you have to put up with a Yankee who's head over heels in love with you? Well hell, why not? It's all for the greater good."

It was too close for comfort, not the part about her feelings but her reasons for agreeing and he read that in her face, assuming it was all correct.

"Yeah." He nodded, "There's nothing I don't know about you which really bites because it means I'm just like my mom, but I'm not going to be any longer, I'm getting out while I'm still mad enough at you to walk away."

"Are you comparing me to your father?" Just when she had thought his opinion of her couldn't get any worse, it felt like he'd punched her in the stomach.

His response was so soft she had to strain to hear it, "No. You're nothing like him, but it amounts to the same when you stay in a relationship you know is poison."

The Russian's eyes brimmed with tears, "That is not true, we were happy! I committed to you completely, I gave you everything, I never meant to hurt you."

"You cared, you committed, but you never loved. You never once told me you loved me do you realise that? I said it all the time but even today, even now, it never even occurred to you." His voice was sad but determined, "I know you gave yourself to me when you agreed to this, and I'm sorry that it has to end like this, but I can't live my life as part of a business transaction. It's all fake and that's not for me, and I don't think you could stand much of it either now the truth is out."

"I do love you, I…"

He turned and slammed his fist into her wall making her jump, "Dammit Linka! How can you say that _**now**_? How stupid do you think I am? I tell you what I want to hear and you say it? And that's supposed to convince me? Is there anything you won't stoop to for the sake of your fucking duty?"

The American rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, "I'm done, I'm leaving. When she found out I'd been making improvements to the geo-cruiser a few months ago Doctor Derek commented that she'd like me working on one of her projects as an engineer. Of course then I wouldn't have considered it but this afternoon I contacted her and she's still willing to take me on, she even offered to pay to get me qualified."

"Nyet, Wheeler you cannot leave!" the Wind Planeteer gasped.

"I need to get away, I need space to think." He replied firmly, "Gaia agreed. I wanted to tell you earlier but you… I couldn't make myself turn you down even though I knew it was so wrong, and that's another reason I need to go, for both of us."

She shook her head, "Not for me, never for me. I need you here, beside me."

He started to walk towards the door, not able to argue any longer, just needing it to end.

"You have to come back for New Year." She blurted out. "Please Yankee, promise me? I will respect your need to get away and I hope that once you have had time to think you will realise that I was not really lying to you, but I cannot just give up."

"Your presidents wouldn't be too happy would they?" He replied not turning around, and not really wanting an answer.

Linka winced, "You know that is not what I meant, you _**do**_ know that. We need to talk, properly, when you are not so angry."

He shook his head, "I can't make any promises."

"_**Please!**_" She was sounding desperate, "You know how important it is to me, I did not make that up… even if we just talk, even if you spend the whole time yelling at me… just come home. Please, please Jason."

"**Alright!**" He yelled, not able to take any more. "New Year."

Then he stalked out without another word or glance.

* * *

New Year's Eve.

Linka sat alone on the beach crying into her arms as they were propped on her knees. After a while a soft voice said, "Linka? It's almost midnight, are you coming in?"

The beautiful Russian shook her head without looking up at Gi. "He has made his choice Gi, he is never coming back."

"Give him time Linka." The Asian girl said, trying to hold back her own tears at the sight of her friend's pain.

"He promised he would come back for New Year, he knows what it means to me… this is his way of letting me know there is nothing left to hope for. No future for us."

"And if Wheeler does come back later?" Gi asked.

Linka shook her head, "He will not unless he has got over all the pain I have caused, not until he is over me. I cannot face that, I could not stay then and there is no point in my staying now."

Gi bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry. What will you do?"

"When I returned the phone my president made it clear that I would be welcome there if I needed a new career. I think he feels guilty." Her voice was unsteady and filled with pain. "And it does not matter anymore."

* * *

End of Part One


	8. Life - Kickstart

**A/N: **Thanks for the great response! Hope you like the next part.

* * *

**Part Two - Life**

**Chapter 8 – Kickstart**

"You know if you two keep going around together people will talk." The red-head looked unimpressed as he regarded two of the most influential men in the civilised world. "Not that you don't make a lovely couple."

The president of America ignored his comment. "Wheeler I understand your anger, but it is misdirected, Linka only agreed to our proposition because it was where she saw your relationship going anyway."

"Your leader is correct," His Russian counterpart agreed, "We agreed to let things take their own course."

"You didn't though, did you?" Wheeler pinned him with an accusing gaze, "You had some flunky hassle her until she gave you what you wanted."

The American raised an eyebrow, "If you know that, why are you blaming her?"

Wheeler shook his head, "You put it in her head, she wasn't interested before, she talked herself into it. But she's not stupid, she chose this, I didn't."

He turned back to the engine he'd been working on constructing, testing how well the parts fit together.

"You're hurting her by doing this, you know, she told us back in Italy that she loves you."

Wheeler paused in what he was doing and let his head drop slightly as if he were praying, though it was more like tiredness, "Too bad she never told me then… at least not until it was too late."

Standing up again and turning to face them he added, "I'm sorry I can't help you gentleman, but what's done is done, you're just going to have to live with it. If you're feeling guilty maybe you'll think twice before interfering in someone else's life again."

* * *

_She hasn't changed._Wheeler thought as he watched her make her first presentation to their team. _So calm and organised, completely in control... always knowing better than everyone else around her._

The last thought was an ungenerous one but her composed demeanour made him angry all over again. He'd spent the last three years concentrating on his career and making a name for himself as an engineer. He had an attractive girlfriend, a great apartment, even if the British insisted on calling it a flat… he had everything he could possibly want. So why did it all taste like ashes in his mouth the second Linka waltzed into his office?

He was over her, had been for so long and yet… _I don't care, it's just that she's so… untouched by it all. Damn it, it should have had some lasting effect, she should at least be embarrassed! I can't believe she had the nerve to come here in the first place! She had to know who her partner would be… why would she do it?_

The ex-planeteer hadn't been able to contest her assignment without revealing that he knew her and suggesting that it shouldn't be a multi-national project would have been even worse, the English took political correctness to extremes.

There were eight of them altogether, each specialising in a different area of environmentally friendly industries, brought together to review current standards and innovate new solutions. None of them were entirely clear on how it was going to work but they had the co-operation of the nations that attended the Earth Summit every year, so imposing new regulations and introducing cleaner standards shouldn't be too much of a problem so long as they could find a way to make them affordable.

"We have a list of the companies that have volunteered to work with us in the United Kingdom," Linka continued, "They have been offered government incentives to pilot our schemes but we are still talking about real businesses, if we ask them to make a change we will have to convince them of the benefits or they will be operating at a risk and we could lose our backing."

"Is stating the obvious a Russian thing?" Wheeler asked coldly, successfully hiding the fire that was burning just below the surface. "Or do you just want to make this meeting last until lunchtime?"

Linka looked in his direction but did not quite meet his eyes, "I could ask you if being rude is an American trait but I know better, so I will assume it is just you."

"I guess you bring out the worst in me." She didn't so much as flinch and it made him even angrier, but he had learnt not to show it. "Can we get on to the Inspection Schedules?"

Without waiting for her to answer Wheeler began handing out sheets of (recycled) paper, taking over the briefing. "We're going to split up into groups of two, one of Linka's team and one of mine in each and we'll rotate around to give everyone a chance to cover their specialism in each place, then we'll report on what we see as the short falls and start working on ways to fix them. Any questions?"

Linka sat quietly and allowed Wheeler to direct things as he wished, only answering questions that were directly put to her. She ignored the strange looks her team gave her, knowing they were surprised at her backing down. They'd worked together for over a year and had never seen her do anything but take the lead, but whilst there she'd buried herself in her work to keep from thinking about her feelings, here that wasn't an option and her heart just wasn't in the fight.

* * *

"Please tell me that you are not going to let that American intimidate you." Olga had followed Linka to the ladies room after the meeting. "You could probably report him for what he said you know."

Linka sighed, "I am not remotely intimidated by him, it was simply not worth arguing over. We worked out the schedule together, equally."

In fact she was fairly sure that Wheeler had known that she'd finished her introduction when he 'interrupted' her and that meant that he was doing it just to appear disagreeable. It hadn't been lost on her that his team were as surprised by his unpleasant attitude as hers had been about her apparent submissiveness, but she wasn't in a position to explain that.

"Other than his insults, he was saying only what I wanted him to say," she shrugged, "I do not care if he chooses to make himself disliked, I will ignore it and I ask that you and the others do the same."

Olga was clearly unhappy with the request but she agreed, at least for the time being.

When they returned to their desks, a section of office that had been set up specifically for the joint team, Wheeler was just about to go out for lunch. On his arm was a pretty dark haired girl with more make-up than sense, dressed a little like a hooker.

"Linka, Olga, let me introduce you to Megan, my girlfriend," he called out in a far more friendly tone than he had yet used.

"Oi!" The girl swiped his chest playfully, "I told you, it's Chelsea now."

She turned to the two Russians and explained, "It's chic init? Like, there's all those celebs who name their kids for where they got up the duff and me Dad sees it on the news and says, 'That makes you Chelsea. 'Course Mum swears it was the Costa Brava but who wants to be named after coffee, however good it is?"

Linka blinked and waited to see if she was joking but it appeared that she wasn't so she forced herself to smile. "It is nice to meet you… Chelsea."

"You've got some accent going on there," Chelsea nee Megan grinned, "You from up north?"

Olga snorted, "Something like that."

Wheeler laughed and pulled her close, not so gently squeezing her backside. "Come on, let's eat."

"Men, they only ever have two things on their mind." His girlfriend confided before she was pulled towards the exit.

Peter shook his head, "I give her a week."

"Are you kidding? I give her another day tops." Amanda chimed in, then adding for the sake of their new team members, "They never last long, he always picks dumb brunettes but they drive him crazy."

"I don't understand it myself," Peter agreed, "Going by the way most of the girls here act round him he could take his pick, you'd think he'd be able to find someone with a few more brain cells."

Olga rolled her eyes, "I suppose they have enough for what he wants them for."

The others agreed.

Linka sat at her desk not joining in the conversation and looking a little pale, though it could have been the light.


	9. Life - White Flag

**A/N: **Thank you again for reading and reviewing, especially those without accounts that I couldn't thank individually. I thought I'd take the opportunity to update while I had the chance...

* * *

**Chapter 9 - White Flag**

"It's New Year's Eve Wheeler," The striking brunette pouted and fluttered her eyelashes. "You aren't going to work all night are you?"

The fire planeteer smiled and shook his head, "Your Aunt needs these designs finished for the presentation in three days. She's put a lot of faith in me when others wouldn't have, I owe it to her not to slack off."

The beautiful young woman laughed, "What are you talking about, you're a Planeteer, companies would be bending over backwards to have you on their staff."

"Dr Derrick didn't hire me because I was a Planeteer, and I'm not about to become a' has been' living off my one time fame." The American frowned, "I left school with practically nothing to show for it, believe me, no company would want me for my own sake… at least not before I get my degree."

"Fine." Victoria smirked, and leant back against his desk, close enough for her hip to rub against his arm. "But my Aunt isn't a slave driver, you've done nothing but bury your head in work since you got here."

He shrugged, "I've had a lot of time to make up for."

"And you've made up for it ten times over," she placed her hand over his and leant forward so that her cleavage was level with his eye line. "Take a little time off Wheeler, enjoy yourself. It's New Year's Eve and we've got a party to go to. I will personally guarantee you a good time... all night."

Wheeler sighed, "I appreciate the offer Victoria, but I really need to finish this."

She shook her head but didn't seem too put off, "I'm not asking for a commitment you know, just a little fun... You have got to get over her sometime you know, why not let me help?"

This time Wheeler glared, "Good night Victoria."

Dr Derrick's niece laughed, "Suit yourself, you know where I am when you change your mind." She sauntered out, letting her perfectly rounded hips sway provocatively, never doubting that he was watching.

Wheeler closed his eyes and leant back in his chair, wishing he was somewhere else. _It must already be midnight there… I broke my promise. But I had to, I'm not ready to face her, she'll just have to deal with it… at least she has the others._

He could hear Linka's voice in his mind. _'As you celebrate the New Year, so you will spend it.'_

The American had chosen to spend it alone working and he knew he always would, even if he married someday, because being with someone else on that night, waking with them on New Year's Day, would be a betrayal his heart couldn't live with.

* * *

"I want to speak to you in the conference room." Linka glared, "Now."

Wheeler gave her an indifferent shrug and gestured for her to precede him. As soon as the door was closed she turned on him, keeping her voice low so that it wouldn't carry to their team but making up for the volume with the anger in her tone. "How dare you!"

The American took a seat on one of the chairs acting for all the world as if he was indifferent to anything she might have to say, though the reality was that his insides were churning and it was only force of will that kept him seemingly unaffected. "How dare I do what?" he asked carelessly.

"Olga is in tears." She hissed, "That is not easy to do, in fact I do not think I have ever seen her so upset."

A hint of guilt crossed his features but he tried to brazen it out anyway, "Well maybe if she had done her job properly…"

"Do not give me that!" The Russian's voice rose just a little but still not enough to be heard outside the room, "You do not want me here, you have made that clear, but what is between us is nothing to do with my team. I do not care how you talk to me, but I will not allow you to take it out on the others Jason!"

Her colleague stiffened at her mention of their history, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Linka slammed her hand down on the table beside him, making him jump. "Chort Voz Mi! I mean it Wheeler, I will put up with your games because I do not want anyone to remember who we are any more than you do, but if you insist on carrying on this personal vendetta by victimising my team I _**will**_ take it to our superiors."

He was frowning, "Why not? Never mind that it's your fault, just go right ahead and report me."

"It _was_ my fault three years ago. This, today, is all you." She shook her head, still glaring down at him. "I am here to work, that is all. I cannot change the past, as much as I would like to, and I cannot stop you from hating me, but you have no reason to hate Olga. Be professional for once in your life."

"You didn't have to come here." He told her quietly, "You had to have known I was here, I know they would have told you who you'd be working with, but you came anyway, and working for your government of all things… still doing your _**duty**_."

The last word had enough venom in it to stop her heart but she didn't let the pain show, and not getting a reaction from her he added. "You're right, you can't stop me hating you." And with that he stood up and strode from the room.

Linka absently rubbed her hand, it stung from where she had hit the table but she barely felt it. She actually felt quite numb, though she knew it would catch up with her later, but then she was getting used to crying herself to sleep again.

Making her way back to her desk, wondering if she would have to make good on her threat to take their disagreement to Tom, Linka found her partner making an apology to Olga. He blamed it on having a bad day and promised it wouldn't happen again, and though it caused a few shared looks and curious glances around the team, she knew it would all pass over for them. _And what is one more thing between us, after all._

* * *

Linka sat on her sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the blank tv screen. She knew she should get on with something but having already forced herself to eat breakfast, go to the gym, clean the apartment and swallow another unwanted meal, the only thing left to do was work… and work reminded her of Wheeler.

The past week had been a living hell for the unhappy young woman. Whilst Wheeler had continued to pretend that he didn't know her, he'd taken every opportunity to have a dig at her, using everything he'd ever known about her… except perhaps her drug addiction, he hadn't yet stooped to starting on Boris. _But it **is**__ only the first week, I am sure he will get there eventually._

Her only comfort was that despite his attitude towards her in their argument mid-week, he had obeyed her injunction and been perfectly nice towards everyone else. She had seen just how nice he could be when Karen's son's school had phoned to say he was ill… he was everything a concerned boss should be. To all of them but her in fact, he was a good friend and an excellent colleague.

_When he does not know I am watching, he is exactly as I remember him… the rest of the time he is almost cold, exacting and concerned only with our work. Is it just because I am here or is a part of him… damaged, by what happened? By what I did to him. _

She laid her head on her folded arms, a tear escaping from the corner of one eye. _I should leave, I have my answer, he hates me and always will. I cannot fix things, he cannot forget them and we can never even be friends again. I am just making us both unhappy by staying… and he would hate me more for staying for the sake of the project… for my 'duty'._

Even as she thought it, she knew she wouldn't leave. Having Wheeler blame her staying on her work ethic was a small price to pay to see him every day. She called herself pathetic and a whole host of other names for being too cowardly to leave, but the pain of being with him didn't frighten her nearly as much as the thought of never seeing him again, especially when things between them were so badly broken.

_I need him to forgive me._ She thought. _I will never stop loving him, I know that now. I tried to fool myself that all I wanted was his friendship but somewhere deep down I think I was hoping that he would take one look at me and realise that he had made a mistake in leaving me, that he still loved and wanted me and then we would live happily ever after… but this is real life, and it does not work that way. _

Linka continued, _I still need him to understand. I need to know that I have not ruined __**his**__ life as well as my own._

"_You're right, you can't stop me hating you."_ His words reverberated around her head_. "Is there anything you won't stoop to for the sake of your fucking duty?"_ and the one that played on her mind most often, _"There's nothing you can ever say to me that'll convince me you ever cared about me." _

"It was real, Yankee." She whispered, "I swear it was real."

.


	10. Life - I Guess We'll Never Know

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - I Guess We'll Never Know**

"I've had a wonderful time tonight Wheeler," Victoria beamed at him as they stood outside her apartment door. "I'm glad you finally decided to take a break, and I'm sure my Aunt will be glad too."

The American grinned back, "Dr Derrick did say something about my working too hard... kind of a first for me as I'm sure my friends would tell you. But I'm glad you were free tonight, I've had a good time too, it was definitely what I needed."

She gave him a predatory look and moved closer, pressing herself against his chest. "Is it _**all **_you needed?"

Wheeler didn't pretend to misunderstand, instead he claimed her upturned mouth with his own, kissing her roughly and trying not to make comparisons.

When they parted she gave him a smug look and invited him inside. Again he refused to think about what he was doing, he'd decided he needed to get over Linka and this seemed to be the best way. Victoria was at least very willing to help him try.

Not much into foreplay, she had him backed up against the door as soon as it was closed, her fingers already working on his shirt buttons as her mouth again devoured his.

Their second kiss was as empty as the first, and for the first time in his life, Wheeler really had to concentrate on what he was doing. His hands rested on her hips, seemingly uninterested in what else she was offering. Victoria paused in undressing him to place them on her breasts and then carried on, though he had to release her again to let her finish taking his shirt off.

Next she led him to her bedroom and pushed him down on the bed straddling him and striping off her own blouse and bra to reveal a perfect figure, whilst rubbing herself over him in a manner that failed to excite. She seemed unaware of how little reaction she was getting from him.

Feeling that something was required of him, the ex-Planeteer reached up to cup her generous breasts, rubbing them and feeling mild disgust when she threw her head back and moaned like he'd just done something amazing. _God that's fake! She's one of those girls who think we won't notice as long as we get what we want._

"Yes!" She squirmed some more and then reached down for the fly on his jeans, "Time for little Wheeler to come out and play, and I bet I know just what he likes."

_She's got to be kidding._

He caught her hand as it cupped him through his jeans. "Vicky stop... I don't feel right about this."

"You don't owe her anything, you know." she said, gripping him through the fabric. "Just relax and let yourself enjoy it."

She brought her head down close enough to stick her tongue out as far as it would go and lick his belly along the line of his shorts in a manner he supposed was meant to be sexy but struck him as rather gross. He had a brief vision of her in other positions, making fake noises of pleasure and pulling fake sexy faces and suddenly he was pushing her away.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." he got off the bed and headed to the other room to find his shirt. "Please understand Vicky, I'm not over Linka. I'd just be using you and that's not right."

"I'm ok with being used right now." she told him, "I'm not too happy about being walked out on. I wasn't asking for your heart, just a good seeing to."

He finished tucking in his shirt, "Goodnight Vicky, I'll see you at work."

She shut the door forcefully behind him and the American sighed with relief. He could tell himself that the problem had been Victoria but the truth was that there was a time when none of that would have mattered to him.

The real problem was closer to what he'd told her, that she wasn't Linka and his Russian ex was still the only woman he wanted.

* * *

Things were better for the two ex-planeteers once their inspection tours started, it meant that they weren't seeing much of each other for one thing, and when they were together their whole focus was on their work.

Linka missed Wheeler's jokes, his carefree attitude and his laughter, and their absence only increased her guilt. At the same time she was impressed with his knowledge and dedication, he'd found a subject he excelled at and clearly loved and she found herself admiring this new side to him. If only he didn't take every opportunity to slap her down.

Wheeler felt Linka's presence as a complete disruption to his life. He'd broken up with Megan and had avoided hooking up with anyone else, though he made sure to mention having dates to his colleagues so that they wouldn't ask awkward questions. When he'd thought that he would never see Linka again it had been easy to fool himself into believing that it didn't matter, that love wasn't real, and brief meaningless relationships were enough to satisfy him.

Having the beautiful Russian back in his life had forced him to admit that even after all that time and the things that had happened between them, it was still her he wanted. Seeing her with the team, everything she ever was but with a confidence that a few years independence had brought, was devastating. He channelled the hurt into anger and though he felt guilty every time he saw the pain of his jibes flicker through her eyes, he couldn't seem to stop.

_If she doesn't like it she can always leave_! He told himself. In his defence it must be said that he never once suspected that it was her heart he was hurting. Pride perhaps, a renewed sense of guilt over betraying a friend, even the loss of that friendship, but nothing more than that.

Their team didn't know what to make of them. On the one hand it appeared as if they cordially disliked each other, Wheeler's feelings a little stronger perhaps, but Linka avoided his company whenever possible so the feeling was obviously mutual. On the other hand, they worked together seamlessly. They would feed ideas off of each other, even finishing each-other's sentences without noticing, when they were on a roll. It had also been noted that they had the same sense of humour, as long as someone else had cracked the joke.

"If I didn't know better," Karen commented one day, when a few of the team had gone out to lunch together. "I'd say they'd known each other for years, but I don't see how that could be possible."

Alexi agreed, "I have worked with Linka for almost three years and she could only have just been out of university when we met, though she never talks about it."

Peter shrugged, "Could they have been at Uni together?"

"I doubt it, I do not think Linka could have afforded to go to the U.S.A., she comes from a small mining town. And I am sure that Jason would not have chosen to study in Russia." Alexi shook his head.

"Oh he didn't," Amanda chimed in, looking smug, "He studied privately while working for that scientist… Derrick, you know? Anyway, he developed the new solar engine that they use in all the Goodair cars now. He told me all about it… after I found out and coaxed the details out of him."

The team were suitably impressed and the conversation turned to their work, the mystery of their leaders' relationship forgotten.

* * *

Wheeler stretched and rose, picking up the latest version of his blueprint and pinning it to the board. "Can you check this over for me Babe?"

"Da," Linka hid a smile knowing that he didn't realise what he'd called her and not wanting to spoil it. She got up and walked around the other desks to stand next to him, trailing over the design with her eyes.

Both Planeteers had come to love and hate nights like this over the last six months, when they had to work late to meet a deadline. They would call out for takeaways and ignore how tired they were getting, and when it was just the two of them and the rest of the office was empty, like tonight, they would often forget that anything had ever gone wrong between them. It was only later, when they realised how close they'd come to what they had lost, that it would start to hurt again, but they didn't try to avoid it whatever it cost them.

"I think you might need to widen the vent here." She pointed, tilting her head to one side as she considered it, "This will work as it is but there is no contingency for rapid evacuation."

"Good spot, thanks." Wheeler retrieved his pencil and ruler and made the adjustments. "Better?"

Linka nodded, "It is looking good. I think they will be pleased."

He shrugged, not looking for praise, "We all make a good team I guess." The American took down his drawing and replaced it on his desk, heading for the phone, "I'll go over it in ink after dinner, what do you want?"

"The usual." She smiled at him as she returned to her seat, and got a rare one in return. When he hung up she asked, "No plans with Chelsea tonight? You do not usually work late on a Friday."

Wheeler hesitated, "We broke up… a while ago actually."

"Oh… I am sorry." She lied.

He laughed, "I'm not… but to answer your question, no I don't have any plans tonight, I'm kinda between girlfriends again."

"Oh." Linka didn't know what to say, he obviously wasn't bothered by it, nor did he see it as anything but a temporary state. She turned her attention back to her own work, hoping that the pizza would arrive soon since she couldn't seem to concentrate.

Wheeler watched her, a part of him wishing that he could tell her the truth but knowing that it was too late for that, for both of them. "What about you? No plans? Or do you have someone waiting back in Russia?"

The ex-wind planeteer was oddly grateful that he assumed she would be faithful if she was involved with someone, however much he might question her motives in being with them. She shook her head. "I have not met anyone that I have wanted to be with since…" Linka caught herself and continued, "I suppose I am too wrapped up in my work."

_Since me, or someone else? _He wanted to know but didn't dare ask. "Not even Alexi? He's quite taken with you, I've noticed."

"He asked. I made the mistake of going with him to an official function, until then I do not think he had the courage to say anything." She smiled and looked up from her work, evidently unembarrassed by the story. "He is nice, but I do not see him that way… I think he understands that."

The phone rang to let them know that their dinner had arrived and Wheeler went down to fetch it, giving Linka the chance to finish what she was working on without distraction. When he returned, they cleared a space and made themselves comfortable to share their meal.

They ate in silence, alone with their own thoughts until Linka commented that she hated drinking out of cans and kept meaning to buy a glass.

"There's some plastic ones in the bottom of my desk," Wheeler volunteered, "Help yourself, they're left over from the last birthday party."

"Spasiba." Wiping her hands she went over to his desk and pulled out the bottom drawer… and stopped. Retrieving a full bottle of whiskey she held it up, more accusation in her voice than she intended. "Is this left over from the party too?"

Turning in confusion to see what she was talking about, Wheeler stiffened. In fact it had been a Christmas present the previous year and he hadn't known what to do with it, so it had stayed in his drawer, but given what she was obviously thinking, he wasn't about to explain. "No, that's mine."

Linka hesitated and then replaced the bottle and took a cup from the plastic tube beside it. Walking back to her seat in silence she poured herself a drink but in the end, couldn't leave it alone. "You always said you would never drink… especially whiskey."

It was an accusation, however she phrased it, and he didn't appreciate it. "Yeah well, that was before."

"Jason… please tell me that you do not…" he raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish and accuse him of being an alcoholic like his father. "What could have changed that could possibly make you see that differently?"

The anger that was always bubbling away beneath the surface returned, _where does she get off..? _

"Oh I don't know," he shrugged, "Maybe because I was always afraid of hurting someone I loved and now that doesn't matter anymore?"

Tears started in her eyes at the implications of what he said, "Do not say that Yankee, please… it does matter and when you find someone to love…"

"**I don't want to love anyone!**" his voice rose, "**Don't you get it? It's not real Linka, it's just something we tell ourselves, like fairytales for adults, to make our lives more interesting**."

"You do not believe that!" Her cheeks had gone pale.

Wheeler looked away, "Yeah I do, I've believed it since I was a child, and while I might have been stupid enough to buy into the lie for a while, in the end you proved me right."

Linka shook her head, "I do not know how many times I can say sorry Jason, but I am. I can only hope that you meet someone who can change your mind… someone better for you than I was."

"I'm not interested." He stood up, having lost his appetite." We should call it a night, I can come in tomorrow and finalise the design."

Linka helped him tidy everything away without saying another word. She couldn't speak in fact without losing what little control she had left. She kept telling herself that he was just angry and that his feelings would change when he met the right person, but that just made her heart ache even worse than the guilt.

_But what if he does mean it? What if he meets the perfect person and will not allow himself to love her because of the mess I made of things?_

He took the unfinished pizza, and the bottle from his desk, and followed her down to the basement parking garage. Despite everything, she knew he was making sure she got to her vehicle safely and like everything else seemed to it just increased her misery.

_How long can I stand this?_


	11. Life - Gotta Go

**A/N: **More? ok :)

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Gotta Go **

The only thing he'd told Ma-Ti when he asked to be picked up was that he had some things to sort out on the island. Wheeler wanted to talk to Linka before he officially started making plans but he'd finally come to the realisation that he wasn't going to get over her and it was time to do something about it.

He still didn't believe that she'd ever felt the way he did but he couldn't deny that things between them had been good. _And maybe she was beginning to have feelings for me, she was really upset when I left... I shouldn't have left it so long but I needed that time to myself to get my head straight. I'll make it up to her! We can make it work, I know we can._

Gi and Kwame were waiting for them when the 'cruiser touched down but the American had to force himself to smile as his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. There was no sign of Linka.

After enthusiastic greetings on both sides, Wheeler having genuinely missed his friends even if they weren't the reason he'd returned, Gi suddenly blurted out the question that was on all their minds. "Are you home to stay?"

Wheeler shook his head, "I still have stuff to oversee on the project and my college classes to finish." he swallowed, "I was kinda hoping to talk to Linka though..."

The others exchanged glances and it was Kwame that spoke, holding Gi's gaze as if to silence her. "She is in Russia at the moment but I will fetch her tomorrow."

Looking from one to the other and wondering what was going on, the American shook his head, "Don't interrupt her vacation on my account… And stop being mysterious, just tell me what's going on."

_They found her someone else._ Was his first thought, that after their first ploy fell through their illustrious leaders had selected another chump for her to 'fall in love' with and the Planeteers knew that she'd just gone along with it, without a second thought.

Kwame looked sad, "She took a job with her government, but I know she would want to see you."

"Sure she would." Wheeler replied, anger flashing in his eyes. _How could she go and work for them after what they've done? Don't my feelings mean anything to her? _"Like I said, let's not bother her."

"She was so upset when you didn't come back at New Year she… she didn't feel that she could stay here anymore." Gi tried to explain. The Asian looked up into his eyes and her voice held a note of pleading. "Go after her Wheeler, she thought you weren't coming back but she loves you and…"

"_**Don't!**_ I don't want to hear it." He shook his head, trying to process what they were telling him but only able to focus on one thing. "She's gone. That's fine, it makes it easier. I didn't want to leave things the way they ended, I thought maybe we could say goodbye as friends, but it's not like I actually wanted to have that conversation, and this way I don't have to."

"You left her!" Gi cried hotly, "You told her you would come back for New Year and you broke your promise. She was hurt, she thought you didn't want anything more to do with her, what was she supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for you to notice her again?"

"Gi," Kwame gave a low warning, trying to check his friend before she said something she would regret.

Wheeler shook his head. His face was a mask, for once not showing his feelings and his voice was suddenly steady and quiet in a way that chilled his friends. "I think you have that backwards Gi. I left because she was playing politics and telling lies. I had no way of knowing if she'd ever felt anything for me or if it was all part of some sick power play. I needed some space to clear my head, and she tried to give me a deadline, which she knew I wasn't ok with. Well I missed her deadline and she moved on so I guess we both know where we stand."

Gi shook her head, tears in eyes but unable to speak any longer. It was obvious he wasn't going to listen anyway.

"I should go check in with Gaia." Wheeler continued, "Then I'll see about clearing out my room."

He turned and walked away, his stomach rolling and his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. _God, how stupid am I for thinking she'd still be waiting?_

* * *

Wheeler had had all weekend to think about their late night Friday but it was still playing on his mind as he helped her set up the conference room for their team meeting. _I keep forgetting we're just colleagues now, not even friends. It would be so easy to slip back into our old relationship, flirting, teasing… __**NO! **__I can't go there, I can't do that to myself!_

The others began to drift in slowly, distracting him for a while as they exchanged commonplaces over their weekends. When they were all seated the American began by going over the progress they'd made on the project, then it was Linka's turn to speak and he sat down, his mind immediately going back to their argument. _Let her think I'm a drunk… it's obviously what she does think, that bottle wasn't even opened but it was the first thing that came to her mind. I was never good enough for her, she made that clear so many times I just didn't want to see it._

He deliberately stoked his anger, wanting to hate her even though he found it hard to maintain it in her presence. _She shouldn't have come here, what right did she have to force her company on me again after what she did? If she cared about my feelings at all she would've stayed away, this is all about her, she feels guilty so I'm supposed to tell her it's all ok, that she didn't ruin my life and then she can go on her merry way and forget that I ever existed, well I won't do it. _

Linka was laughing at something one of the team said, her eyes sparkling and her golden hair waving as she shook her head. Wheeler closed his eyes, trying not to react.

"_We can start again, forget it ever happened," _In Wheeler's mind he looked up to see Linka smiling provocatively at him across the now empty conference table. _"It will be just as you want it to be." _His vision climbed easily onto the table and crawled across its surface towards him like a cat stalking its prey, _"It works between us Jason, you know it does."_ He sat frozen in place as she brought her lips down to his, brushing against them slightly. _"I do love you. Yankee…"_

"Yankee!" Linka's voice broke through his reverie, and he opened his eyes to find her smiling at him, "Peter asked you a question."

Furious with himself, Wheeler glared back and said coldly, "You know 'Yankee' is an insult in some parts of America right?"

Linka blushed but he didn't see it as he'd already turned his attention to Peter, apologising for his momentary lapse.

* * *

Linka was feeling very bruised from a day of constant digs. Ever since their meeting that morning Wheeler had been doing a very good job of convincing her how much he still hated her. It was no doubt fuelled by their disagreement the previous Friday but that made no difference to a heart that was already broken.

She sighed and put the finishing touches to her make up, thinking she could do without the party at Tom's house, but not being able to come up with a good enough excuse to avoid it. Their boss and his wife loved entertaining and since he also considered it to be a good team building exercise, they were all expected to attend.

Tom lived in a large Georgian built house in an expensive area of London. There wasn't much parking space however so Karen had offered to pick up the 'girls' and Linka was her last stop. Getting into the front seat that had been left empty for her, the Russian made herself comfortable before looking back at the others but when she did, she saw the familiar sight of someone who had been doing a lot of crying. "Amanda? What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." The young Englishwoman gave her a weak smile but Karen, beyond the age where she felt the need to be tactful, filled her in. "Boyfriend trouble. He's got a new job in Scotland and he expects her to go with him, never mind that she has a career here."

Olga shook her head, "It is good that you did not give in to him, you have a right to your own life and if he really cared, he would stay."

Despite having said the same thing to him herself, Amanda tried to defend him, "It's a huge promotion for him, he'll be earning a lot more than I do… he didn't actually say he expected me to not have a career, he just wanted me to go with him."

"Will you try and make it work long distance?" Karen asked.

"I… I don't think so." Amanda swallowed, "I'm not sure we're even still speaking."

Olga regarded her carefully, "You love him, da?"

Amanda nodded, "I just don't see how it can work, we obviously both want different things."

"What about you Linka?" Karen asked suddenly, "What would you do if you were Amanda?"

"Go with him." The Russian replied without hesitation, surprising all of her colleagues. "No career is worth losing someone you love."

Karen cast a sly glance in her direction, "That sounds like the voice of experience?"

The Russian shifted uncomfortably. "Da… there was someone, once."

"You have never mentioned him." Olga put in, "I have never seen you with anyone."

"It was before we met." Linka swallowed, "I managed to convince him that my patriotic duty meant more to me than he did… he even refused to believe that I had ever loved him."

The pain and remorse in her voice made the others sorry they'd pried but Amanda, conscious of her own situation, said, "You haven't got over him, have you?"

Linka looked down at her lap but shook her head, "I do not know how."

An awkward silence fell that only lifted with their arrival at their boss' house.

As usual Tom was in an excellent mood and ushered them into the drawing room where his wife was entertaining the male half of their team. Wheeler was flirting outrageously with Anna Sawyer, making the others roll their eyes, but it was all good natured. He didn't look round when they came in, even when Anna moved to greet them, but instead entered into conversation with Alexi.

Linka accepted a glass of wine and sipped it slowly, intending to make it last all night. The conversation they'd had in the car had lowered her spirits and what she saw as Wheeler's deliberately ignoring her made them sink through the floor, she could only be glad that no one knew their history.

By the time the dinner was over and they were back in the drawing room chatting, the lovely Russian had had her fill of polite small talk but she couldn't leave until the others were ready. She slipped behind the curtain that was hiding the patio door and walked outside onto the balcony. The late autumn air was chilly but even in a strapless dress Linka didn't notice. She arranged her long frilly skirt daintily as she sat on the stone steps that led down into the garden and sighed.

_It is time to end this._ She thought.

* * *

The usually beautiful blond blew her very red nose and started tidying her desk. _I would have to get a cold __**now**_, she thought. _As if I did not feel bad enough already!_

Those few weeks until Christmas had gone by quickly. Linka had already spoken to Tom, and her superiors back in Russia about her decision, but she'd asked that it remain a secret until after she'd gone. On her last day, the day before they all started their leave, the others left early to get ready for the work Christmas meal. Only Wheeler remained at his desk and he would not be there long.

Linka finished collecting her things and approached Wheeler with some trepidation. Any progress they had made over the first few months had been lost after that one argument but she didn't want to leave without at least saying goodbye. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" He replied impatiently, not looking around.

"I am not going to the meal," She told him, "I have an early flight in the morning… I just wanted to wish you a good holiday."

"Whatever." Wheeler replied dismissively, still not looking up.

Linka bit her lip and turned to walk to the door, where she paused looking back at him for one long moment, and whispered "Goodbye Yankee, be happy."

Later that night, after the meal was over and the small group had moved to a local pub, Tom found himself next to Wheeler and couldn't help commenting, "You're going to have your work cut out for you next year, getting the new members of the team up to scratch and everything."

"New members?" The American was surprised, "I know Amanda is planning to follow her boyfriend up to Scotland to stop him giving up the job he has there, who else?"

"Ah Linka didn't tell you?" The older man looked uncomfortable, "I know she didn't want a fuss but I thought she might have mentioned it to _you_."

Wheeler was good at hiding his reactions where Linka was concerned but this time it was a struggle, "Mentioned what?"

Tom shrugged, "She came to me after my last house party and told me she wanted to return to Russia… devil's in it that the powers that be can't find anyone to replace her so you'll have to pick one of her team to step up into her role, and we'll get some junior to replace her when they get around to finding someone. Not ideal of course but we couldn't convince her to change her mind. Terrible shame."

The American agreed with him and was relieved that a rather drunk Amanda came over just then to make her goodbyes. He promptly offered to drive her home, wanting an excuse to leave himself. It didn't take long to see the young woman safely home and return to his own apartment, which was fortunate because he felt like he was going to fall apart any minute, but before she said goodnight she delivered what he felt to be the death blow.

"I forgot to thank Linka!" She'd announced suddenly as they reached her door. "Will you tell her for me?"

"What for?" Wheeler had asked, not sure he wanted to know, especially as he had no way of delivering the message, but he supposed he could relay it via Olga.

Amanda didn't answer because she was concentrating on getting her key in the front door, and not having much success. He took the key from her hand and opened the door before giving it back to her, and would have left but she spoke again. "Told me to talk to Carl, insisted on it."

"Your boyfriend?"

She nodded and then wished she hadn't as the floor started to move. Wheeler had to steady her, and then help her inside to the sofa. "I was goin' ta let him leave, I can't believe how stupid I was. When I called him he told me he was turning down the promotion, for me, that's when I realised Linka's right. S'not worth losing someone you love for your job… or'Duty', 's she said."

Amanda sank back against the cushions, her eyes half closing. She didn't object when Wheeler moved her so that if she was sick it would go over the edge of settee and she didn't hear him leave.

All the way home he told himself that Amanda had been drunk, that what Linka had no doubt said to her was 'someone you care about' because she never used the word love and even if it had been love, in her case it was the love of a friend. Clearly it had been her guilt about putting her duty first that had been speaking, as their situation in no way resembled that of Amanda and Carl.

By the time he arrived at his destination he'd resolved on forgetting the conversation ever happened but he couldn't banish the recollection that Linka was going back to Russia and wasn't ever coming back.

The American's flat was sparsely furnished, and messy and just then it seemed cold and uninviting too. He sank down on his sofa and put his head in his hands. _All those months I wanted her gone, I tried to convince myself that I was over her and when that failed, that I hated her, and now she's leaving… _

He couldn't believe how devastated he felt, knowing that when he went back to his desk, hers would be empty, or worse, someone else would have taken her place. _I barely survived saying goodbye to her the first time, what am I supposed to do now?_

Wheeler's eyes fell on the bottle of whiskey he'd brought home that night all those weeks ago and without considering the consequences, went to fetch himself a glass.

* * *

**End Of Part Two**


	12. Love - Are You Lonesome Tonight?

**Part Three – Love**

**Chapter 12 - Are You Lonesome Tonight? **

Wheeler woke late the following afternoon to the painful sound of his telephone ringing. Groaning at the noise he dragged himself off the sofa, holding his head and swearing at his cramped muscles, he headed for his bedroom and the bathroom beyond. After using the facilities he stumbled to his bed and flopped down, covering his head with his pillow to block out the continuing peal and hoping his hangover would be gone by the time he regained consciousness.

The American felt like hell. The extra night's sleep had calmed the throbbing in his head but the recollection of why he'd downed so much whiskey in the first place had returned. _She's gone._

Whilst a part of him wanted to stay where he was forever, the early morning light pouring through his window was making it difficult to sleep… that and the fact he had nothing to distract himself from some very painful memories. _If she didn't hate me before she came here, she must now. I'll never see her again, I made sure of that, it's what I've wanted since she waltzed back into my life. Now if I could just stop caring…_

A hot shower and a slightly unwelcome breakfast, did much to make him feel human again, and it was only then that he remembered the phone call. He abandoned the washing up and went into the lounge to check his answering machine. Sure enough the red light was blinking and the display said he had two messages. The first was from his mother, wishing him a Happy Christmas but his half-hearted resolution to call her back was forgotten when he heard the second.

"Mr Wheeler? My name is Joy Winters, I'm the Admission's Administrator at Stansted General. A Miss Orlova was admitted a short while ago and we found your card in her purse. We can't seem to find any other contact details for her and I would appreciate it if you would call me back to answer a few questions. Thank you, my number is…"

He didn't wait to hear the number but had already gone to grab his coat and car keys.

* * *

Wheeler waited impatiently at the reception desk while the woman there took her time with the person that had arrived in front of him. It felt like forever to the American, who was cursing himself for not answering the phone the night before, though he hadn't been in any condition to do anything. _She needed me and I was drunk… oh God I hope she's ok!_

"Can I help you?" The receptionist didn't smile.

"You have a Miss Linka Orlova here?" He swallowed, his heart was pounding in his chest as he tried not to think about what they might tell him. "Someone called me but they didn't say what was wrong with her…"

The woman checked her notes, "Oh yes, she was admitted yesterday after collapsing at the airport. She's in room 301, it's not serious." She pointed down a corridor, "That way."

The American was understandably annoyed by her casual response, "It was serious enough for her to collapse!"

"I can't discuss patient details with you," The woman was unimpressed. "She's awake now, and a doctor will be making rounds in the next hour."

Wheeler glared at her and headed in the direction she'd indicated, his insides twisting at the thought of Linka being there alone all night.

The ward was bright white and uninviting but not large and it didn't take him long to locate his friend. She was very pale except for red patches on her cheeks and an equally red nose. Her eyes were closed. "Babe?"

Linka opened her eyes and looked at him, and then closed them again. "Chort Voz Mi."

He cleared his suddenly dry throat, "How are you?"

"What are you doing here Jason? How did you even know I was here?" Her voice sounded thick and her eyes had been glassy, and it made him remember that she'd had a cold.

"The hospital called me, you still had my card in your purse." He sat on the side of her bed and took her hand.

Linka didn't try to pull away but she looked at him and said, "You should not get too close, I have the influenza… the normal kind, they have tested me for the more dangerous strains and ruled them out, but you still do not want to get it."

"Then what was that about you fainting?" He didn't move away.

She sighed, "My flight yesterday morning was cancelled because of the weather and I had to sit in the airport all day waiting for another one. I was not feeling well and not thinking clearly so I did not eat and by the time I was called to check in my luggage I…" She broke off coughing and he helped her sit up and sip some water before she could continue. "Spasiba."

Linka rubbed her chest and sank back against the pillows, exhausted by the effort. "They said the doctor will be around to check me soon and then I can be discharged. I will have to get a hotel room until I shake this because I gave up my apartment, but I will be fine. You do not need to be here."

Wheeler felt terrible, not just because she evidently didn't want him there, but because he couldn't help worry that her hasty departure when she wasn't well was also his fault. "I want to be here… I know things have been bad… and that's my fault. But you didn't need to leave!"

Before she could answer a man approached the bed in a white coat and began pulling the curtain around the bed. He had dark skin and a slight accent, "I am Doctor Gupta, I will be examining you." He looked at Wheeler, "If you will wait outside?"

The American stood his ground, "Don't mind me."

The doctor began to argue but knowing Wheeler as she did, Linka decided the quickest way to get out of the hospital was to let him have his way. "Please Doctor, let him stay if he wants to, and then tell me I can go?"

The check-up was no more than listening to her chest and feeling the glands around her throat but Wheeler hovered the whole time, and the Russian could tell he was tense which made no sense to her.

"You can be released, Miss Orlova." The doctor said at last, "But you must take better care of yourself." He looked up at Wheeler, "I trust she will be looked after?"

"Definitely." The American replied seriously, drawing a protest from Linka. Wheeler then appealed to the doctor, "Tell her she can't leave unless she lets me take care of her."

Doctor Gupta smiled and nodded, "You did not object to his staying during your examination, I think you cannot object to being in his care. You should not be in here, but you should not be alone and the airport will not want you back until you are fully recovered... you caused something of a stir, I hear."

Linka shifted uncomfortably. "I am not his responsibility… and he does not want me here."

Squatting down beside her bed, Wheeler took her hand and kissed it. "Yes I do. I was angry with you and I've been acting like a jerk, but I didn't want you to leave… even if I didn't work that out 'til you left, or I thought you'd left."

The Russian studied his face, a dubious expression on her own. "You feel bad because I am sick, but you do not need to, you had a reason to be angry. I should not have come here and I will leave as soon as I am well enough to fly."

Wheeler looked down at the hand he still held. "Then let's call a truce for old time's sake, and for Christmas." He looked back into her eyes. "Let me take care of you for the holidays and then, if you still want to leave, we'll part as friends and not… whatever we were two days ago."

Tears shimmered in Linka's eyes, she had a feeling the next few days would be very painful, but she didn't have the strength or the will to fight him. "Ok."

* * *

By the time they got up to Wheeler's flat, Linka was seriously flagging. He let them both inside and watched her sink gratefully onto his sofa, closing her eyes and leaning back, and then almost immediately sitting up again to cough.

Thoughtfully retrieving a box of tissues, the American sat down beside her and waited for the paroxysm to subside. She looked at him wearily and fell back against the cushions, "Sorry."

"Don't apologise!" he leant over to press his lips against her forehead, testing her temperature the way his mother used to. "You're still burning up, I'll get you some aspirin and then make the bed up for you."

She blushed but he was already heading for the kitchen. When he returned she said, "I need to call the airport and find out what happened to my luggage, is it ok if I use your phone?"

"You can use anything you want, Babe." He handed her the pills and a glass of water, "But why don't you let me call the airport, you'll probably just start coughing again."

Linka took the pills in silence but then said, "You are doing too much for me already, it is not right."

"Don't start that again, we made a deal remember?" He caught her eyes with his own. "As far as I'm concerned the last four years didn't happen , the conference didn't happen, we're just two friends who used to be Planeteers together… and we were friends then, right?"

"Da." Linka's voice sounded hoarse and she hoped he would put it down to her cold but it was his words that had made her throat close up. She knew he had meant it for the best but she didn't want to forget the time they had spent together as a couple and knowing that he was ready to, hurt.

Wheeler headed towards his bedroom to change the sheets on his bed, not realising the effect his words had had on her and after a couple of minutes Linka followed him, "Would you mind if I took a quick shower?"

He smiled at her, "I told you, you don't need to ask. The bathroom is through there, and there's spare towels in the closet. Call me if you need anything."

"Like someone to hold me up?" She replied wryly, thinking about how weak she felt, only to nearly trip on his carpet as he answered. "Don't joke Babe, I might take you up on it!"

Linka turned her head to look at him but he was busy with the covers, not expecting her to react. She smiled sadly and continued on to the bathroom.

Once Wheeler had finished getting the bedroom ready he returned to the lounge intending to call the airport. The first thing he saw was the half empty bottle of whiskey on the side table and he cursed softly, glad that Linka had been too tired to notice it. He washed up his glass and emptied the rest of the alcohol down the sink, having no intention of ever drinking it again.

Half an hour later the Russian emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel, with another wrapped around her hair, and wondering if she had the strength to make it back into the living room. Not only had the bed been made but a large baggy t-shirt had been laid out on top, no doubt for her to wear in lieu of her own night things. Not questioning the gesture, Linka quickly pulled it over her head and dropped the towel on the floor, before sitting unceremoniously in its place.

Wheeler found her there a few minutes later, trying to stay awake as she rubbed her hair dry. He sat down beside her and took the towel from her hands, "Let me. You look like you're going to pass out again."

"I am ok," She protested weakly but let him continue to work on her hair.

"Well you're in luck," He spoke gently, "Someone at the airport thought to get hold of your luggage and keep it so we don't have to wait for it to come back from Russia."

Linka made an attempt to say something positive about his news but she was swaying slightly with exhaustion.

"That's dry enough," Wheeler told her, "Let's get you into bed and then I'll go collect your bags."

He dropped the damp towel with the other one on the floor and scooped her up in his arms, pulling back the covers and placing her gently inside, tucking the covers up around her. The beautiful Russian sighed with relief at finally being able to lie down, and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

Wheeler stood there for a few minutes longer than necessary, watching her and worrying a little over her laboured breathing and the periodic cough. Finally he returned her towels to the bathroom, fetched a glass of water and the tissues to place on the bedside table in case she woke, and then headed out to get her things and do a little shopping.


	13. Love - Sometimes Love is only sleeping

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the great response, hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Sometimes Love is only sleeping**

It took Wheeler a few hours to get everything he wanted but the first thing he did when he got back was to check on Linka. She was still sleeping but she was restless, shifting about in the bed as if she couldn't get comfortable and there was perspiration on her brow.

_How did I not see how sick she was? _Getting a damp cloth he sat next to her and placed it on her forehead, trying to take her temperature down. He had to run it under the tap a couple more times before it seemed to do any good, and even then it was the tender kiss he placed on her head as he checked her temperature again, that seemed to finally make her settle down.

When he was confident that she was doing better, the American set about re-arranging his spare room so that he would have somewhere to sleep. He had no idea how it had got in a mess, but he'd been storing all his study materials in there, plus a few old designs, along with the things he'd retrieved from Hope Island. As evening approached he made up some tinned soup for his patient and went in to wake her.

Placing the tray on his desk for a minute, Wheeler gently stroked her cheek and spoke softly, "It's time to wake up Babe. Come on now, you need to eat something."

She groaned but gradually regained consciousness, blushing slightly as she realised her ex-boyfriend was still lovingly caressing her face. "Was I asleep long?"

"Most of the day." He grinned and stood up to fetch her dinner. "I'd have let you sleep but I think you should at least try eating something, you've got to keep your strength up. Plus I have some of the medicine the doctor recommended so you should probably take some of that too."

Linka sighed but forced herself to sit up and receive the tray, "Spasiba… I am sorry I am taking up so much of your time."

"I don't have anything better to do." Wheeler made haste to reassure her. He had sat back down beside her and continued to talk conversationally to keep her company. "I managed to get your luggage, though you wouldn't believe how many forms they had me fill out, and then they only gave it to me because I'd thought to take both our passports with me."

The Russian tried to hide her reaction to the mention of their special travel documents but he saw. "Yeah, but they come in handy. I don't even know what would happen if I tried to get a normal one, you know?"

She nodded and concentrated on her soup but she was forcing it down and Wheeler let her finish in silence. After following the instructions on the medicine he'd picked up, he asked her if there was anything he could get her.

"There is a book I was reading in one of my bags… if you do not mind." She told him. "It would be good to have it close by in case I cannot sleep later."

"Sure." He got up and crouched down beside the luggage he'd brought into the room on his return. "Do you know which one it's in?"

She shook her head, "My head was not very clear, just look through them, if you do not mind. It is all clean and I do not think you will be bothered by my underwear, da?"

Wheeler grinned at her, "Dunno Beautiful, I seem to remember getting hot _**and**_ bothered by it on occasion."

Linka chuckled and lay back, surprised by how easy it was to joke with him. When he was behaving this way it was easy for her to pretend that nothing had ever gone wrong between them and in her present condition that was important as the flu had robbed her of all her emotional defences, she was completely at his mercy.

A soft exclamation drew her attention back to her belongings. "What is it?"

Wheeler stood up and turned towards her, holding a small cuddly tiger, "I can't believe you still have this."

Her cheeks burned and tears filled her eyes, "Should I not have?"

"I didn't say that!" he replied quickly, moving back to the bed and placing the soft toy beside her, though his own presence was what drew her attention as he sat next to her hip and leant on the bed on the other side of her legs, caging her in. "Don't get upset, I was just surprised that's all."

Linka couldn't meet his eyes. How could she tell him how much his gift, carelessly given so long ago, had meant to her during their years apart? How pathetic would she seem if he knew how many tears had been cried into the little tiger as she held him and wished for the 'real' Jason? …would he even believe her?

"I like it." She said at last, with a small shrug. "Perhaps I should have left him behind on Hope Island but it never occurred to me."

Wheeler's throat had closed up and he tried not to think about whether her continued affection for his present held any real significance. "I'm glad." It came out as a croak and he quickly returned to looking for her book, unable to tell her what he was glad about and not sure himself. He found the novel shortly afterwards but the cheerful mood they had started with had been ruined so he left her almost immediately to read or sleep.

Surrounded by Wheeler's belongings, the lovely Russian curled up into a ball, holding her tiger tightly against her chest and burying her head in its fur so that the tears wouldn't show_. I am my own worst enemy… it was wrong of me to keep little Jason when the feelings that were given with him were gone. I am ashamed. This time, when I leave, I will not take him with me. I cannot keep clinging to the past._

The thought was like a knife in her heart and only made her cry harder, but she was determined to keep the resolution.

* * *

Wheeler stomped around his kitchen, banging doors and slamming everything he picked up back down again on the counter. The young red head was furious.

_It doesn't mean anything. So she liked a present I gave her, so what? She practically picked it out anyway, of course she liked it, she probably forgot I gave it to her … yeah that's it, she said it never occurred to her that she shouldn't have kept it, and why would it when she didn't remember where she got it from. And clearly she was embarrassed that I'd seen it… she was probably freaked out by the idea that I might think it meant something. _

He forced aside the memories it conjured up and continued with the preparations for his dinner.

_She's probably thinking I'm going to read too much into it and do or say something stupid, well I'll show her that that's all in the past. It doesn't mean a damn thing! It never meant anything to her anyway, other than it was like, cute or something, it never meant anything that it came from me. Nothing I did ever mattered to her!_

The American had convinced himself of her indifference a long time ago and he didn't like that seeds of doubt kept creeping in.

_Girls like cuddly toys, there's no way she sleeps with that thing because it reminds her of me… no way. I must be crazy to even consider that… but I'm not considering it because I know better. They told her to act like she missed me. They told her to tell me what I needed to hear. They told her to do whatever it took to get me to play along… they couldn't have told her to carry that thing around with her for four years._

"_**Damn it!"**_ He slammed his hand on the counter and began serving up the food he'd prepared, which on close inspection was underdone in some places and a little too crispy in others, but he didn't notice.

_Get a grip on yourself Wheeler! They wouldn't have told her to carry it around on her but who's to say they didn't tell her to bring it here? Why the hell shouldn't they still be playing games? She could have staged this whole thing just to get me to drop my guard!_

He didn't taste a mouthful of his meal but afterwards felt vaguely sick. Of course Wheeler didn't really believe Linka was trying to deceive him, but he wanted to because the alternative was unthinkable.

_I am not the bad guy in all this! It was her pride that was hurt, that's all! I wouldn't have walked out on her if she'd loved me… I couldn't have._

Looking at the clock, Wheeler began to turn everything off, going through the motions and using the main bathroom so that he didn't have to go in and see Linka again. He didn't need to check on her after all, she wasn't a child and she was quite capable of looking after herself.

_She needed a place to stay and I've given her one, she can't expect more than that._

Alone in the spare room, Wheeler stared up at the ceiling. He kept thinking of the look on her face when he'd found the tiger and the way she wouldn't meet his eyes, and he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

_She didn't want me to know. She'd forgotten it was in there… I know her too well, even now. She hasn't done anything in the past few months to make me think she regretted more than the loss of our friendship… but then I never gave her a chance, did I?_

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

_She never liked anyone knowing when she was hurting, but I could always tell… until she hurt me so badly I didn't want to see anymore. She wasn't in love with me but she cared, we were a family and family means everything to her… and I ripped it apart. _

The young man scrubbed away an errant tear, refusing to give in to the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm him as he forced himself to face what he'd done to his best friend.

_It was her fault, she started it, but I was the one who ended it. If she didn't feel guilty she would've never let me get away with half the shit I've been dishing out. I didn't want her here and she knows it… and now it's too late to fix it. Maybe that's for the best though, all she wants is for me to not hate her, she's not capable of loving me the way I want her to and she wouldn't even understand the difference. _

He ran his fingers through his hair as thoughts of what it would be like when she left flitted through his brain.

_I'll give her what she wants. I'll make sure she thinks I don't hate her and that everything is ok between us again… then she'll leave happy and not give me a second thought. That's the way it would've been if our leaders hadn't stuck their noses in… that's the way it should be. I'm better off on my own anyway…_

"**YANKEE!"**

Her scream brought him to his feet in one swift movement, his door banging loudly against the wall as he ripped it open, the handle leaving a dent in the plasterwork.

"_**Babe, what's wrong?" **_He threw open the door of the main bedroom with equal violence, only to find her thrashing about in the midst of a fever driven nightmare. Wheeler shook her gently, trying to bring her back to reality, his gut wrenching at the sight of her tears. "Linka? Baby, wake up, you're having a bad dream!"

Linka's eyes flew open but she looked about wildly, not seeing him and still struggling in his grasp. "Do not leave! Please, Jason, do not leave me!"

Her desperate pleas cut straight through to his heart and he gathered her up in his arms, rocking her gently, all thoughts of keeping his distance gone. "I'm here Babe, don't cry, sweetheart, I'm here, I've got you."

His voice must have got through to her because she stopped trying to get away and collapsed against him, sobs wracking her body. Wheeler didn't know if her fevered imagination was dredging up old memories or creating new ones out of the current situation, but it didn't matter, he had no intention of ever letting her go again.

"You're burning up Babe," He told her when she had calmed a little, "I'm gonna need you to take some medicine."

"Do not go!" She grasped at the t-shirt he'd been wearing over his boxers and he hugged her close in response.

Kissing her temple he tried to reassure her, "I'm not going anywhere Babe, I promise you. I just need you to drink something for me, I'll be right here the whole time, I'm not leaving."

At last she let him hold the medicine to her lips, followed by some water, and finally subsided into his arms. She murmured something in Russian that he couldn't make out but he made comforting noises in return, stroking her hair and placing a kiss or two on the top of her head.

Wheeler felt exhausted, both from effort and worry, and the lingering effects of his earlier anger. All he wanted was to curl up with Linka in his arms so that he could sleep knowing that she was safe, but he knew that would be a step too far and he couldn't risk having her push him away while she still needed him. In the end he settled her back against her pillows and tucked her in, before laying down next to her on top of the covers.

"Yankee?" She was half asleep but her voice was tremulous as if she was afraid he'd already gone.

"Right here, Babe." He turned on his side and put his arm over her so she'd know where he was, and had the satisfaction of feeling her relax.

A slight smile graced her lips, "Ya tebyA lyublyU."

"Sweet dreams." He didn't know what she'd said but he recognised the phrase, it was something she had always said as she fell asleep, usually after they'd been intimate, but he'd heard it at least once before they were together.

He'd woken her up after she'd fallen asleep on the geo-cruiser on their way home from a particularly arduous mission, and before she'd opened her eyes she'd smiled and said that phrase coupled with her nickname for him. When he'd asked her what it meant she told him that he'd pronounced it so badly she had no idea, but he figured it was something like 'I'm tired' or 'go to sleep'.

* * *

Linka's head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton wool and the rest of her ached, and as she tried to shift into a more comfortable position she found herself weighted down.

Forcing her eyes open she was met with a shock of red hair resting on her chest. _Jason?! _An arm and leg were also curled over her torso, holding her firmly in place. "Jason?" Her mouth was dry and her voice barely above a croak but it was enough.

Wheeler's head shot up and his eyes started to search hers, though she wasn't sure what he was looking for. Then he raised his hand to gently feel her forehead, followed by scooting up the bed so that he could repeat the gesture with his lips.

Apparently satisfied, the American offered his friend a wide grin. "Your fever's gone."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, clearly embarrassed at waking up next to him, and if truth be told, a little worried about anything she might have said in her sleep.

"You were in a pretty bad way Babe, thrashing about and stuff. You called out and I heard you." he shrugged, "I couldn't leave you like that."

"I am sorry." Her cheeks flushed deeply and she couldn't meet his eyes. "I would not have burdened you if..."

"It's not a burden!" Wheeler replied quickly, and he moved them both so that he could put his arms around her properly, pulling her head down against his shoulder. "Linka, please Babe, don't beat yourself up over it, I wanted to be here for you. I chose to take care of you... Just go with it, ok?"

Linka's answer was lost in a coughing fit but she accepted the water he held for her and settled back against him afterwards, so he took that to be agreement.

"I feel horrible," she said after a while.

Wheeler hesitated, "Could you be more specific? ...I got cough mixture, nasal spray, chest rub... Few other things they said was good for colds."

Linka gave him a weak smile, "I probably should try all of it but I meant my body... I ache all over and I am uncomfortable... And the bed is..." She sighed and shook her head, exhausted by the effort of speaking.

Wheeler kissed her temple comfortingly, "Ok, so how about I run you a bath? I can change the bed while you're soaking and then dose you up?"

"I do not think I have the energy," She replied sadly.

The American gently disengaged from her and stood up. "I'll help you."

"That… that would not be… appropriate." She blushed.

He paused on his way to the bathroom to grin back at her, "Nothing I haven't seen before Beautiful."

Unable to resist the cheeky look in his eyes, Linka couldn't prevent a smile but shook her head, "I thought we were going to forget about that?"

"Only the bad bits." He winked and continued on.

Linka's smile grew wider, the young man she had fallen in love with was still in there and she had no defence against him. Their history might be what had kept them apart but it also gave them a closeness no one else would ever match.

_If he wants to live in that world for a few days, I can pretend_, she thought, snuggling into his pillow. _It is not as bad as I thought it would be. It is almost a relief to be with him again like this… respite, however brief._


	14. Love - I'll be home for Christmas

**A/N:** Sorry I left you hanging for a few days, it's a long week for me, but hopefully this slightly longer update should help make up for it.

I also want to thank Becks for providing some of the inspiration behind their conversations in this chapter and helping to keep it fun when I was struggling to write, I really do appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – I'll be home for Christmas**

Linka sighed and stretched, putting off the moment when she would have to open her eyes for as long as she could. _It is Christmas Eve._

She could hear Wheeler crashing about in the lounge, she had no idea what he was doing but knowing that he was there made her smile. She'd spent most of the previous day sleeping and taking medicine, or so it had seemed to her.

The bath hadn't been nearly as embarrassing as she had thought it would be, thanks to Wheeler not making a big deal out of it, and it had been nice to settle back into clean sheets. After that he'd made himself comfortable on the bed beside her, fetching and carrying when needed, watching movies or just talking to her as if there was nothing wrong, while she drifted in and out of consciousness. Their conversation hadn't strayed near anything personal, in fact it had mostly revolved around whatever was on the television and the food she didn't want to eat, but he insisted she have.

Finally facing the inevitable, Linka made herself sit up and open her eyes. Then she headed to the bathroom on slightly wobbly legs, determined to have a shower. By the time she managed to dress herself, the lovely Russian was exhausted but she had no intention of spending the day stuck in bed so she forced herself to make her way into the lounge.

"Linka!" Wheeler was at her side almost immediately, his arm snaking around her waist to support her as he helped her over to his couch. "You shouldn't be up!"

She sighed, "I am not going to spend another day in bed."

"Why didn't you call me then, I'd have carried you out." He persisted.

"Because you would have carried me out?" She gave him a weak smile and sank gratefully against the cushions of the settee. "I am fine Yankee, really. I wanted to get up and I need to start moving around again."

He muttered something under his breath that sounded very much like, 'Stubborn Ruskie', before saying aloud, "Have you had your medicine?"

"Not yet." Linka smiled sweetly at him, "But I am sure you are going to see that I do."

Wheeler huffed and headed for the bedroom to fetch the cold cures he'd bought for her, though she caught his eyes twinkling before he left so she knew he wasn't really annoyed with her.

Looking around his apartment, it slowly dawned on the young woman that the noises she'd heard had been her friend's attempts to put up some Christmas decorations. At first her eyebrows raised, and then her eyes widened at the display.

"Go on. Tell me what's wrong with it." Linka jumped, not having noticed Wheeler return.

"Nothing… nothing is wrong with it." She took her medicine silently, purposefully not looking at him. When she finally did glance in his direction, she found him watching her, trying to look stern but with his eyes betraying his amusement. "Do not let me stop you."

Wheeler grinned and knelt beside her to arrange her things on the little coffee table so that she wouldn't have to get up. Handing her the TV remote he asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nyet, spasiba." She smiled and began flicking through the channels while Wheeler returned to his decorating.

Wheeler could feel her eyes on him, though he knew it was the decorations that were driving her crazy. She never had liked the way he arranged things. Without turning around he said, "You're gonna burst a blood vessel you know."

"What do you mean?" Linka pressed the mute button and turned her full attention on her friend.

"I can feel the little bubble of frustration building up behind me." He turned and grinned at her, "Seriously Babe, if you want to change something, just say."

The Russian shifted uncomfortably. "I do not know what you are talking about... Besides they are your decorations and you can put them up like that if you want to."

He laughed, "Last chance."

Linka bit her bottom lip and finally gave in, "Well if you just spread those out a little it would be fine."

Wheeler opened his hands in a questioning shrug.

"Well first, take the long blue tinsel that you have arranged in that bizarre spiral and loop it across the room from the corner." She began.

The American followed her directions, slowly re-arranging everything he had already put up and carefully placing the rest while re-learning the definitions of left and right, 'a little bit', and 'towards you', and biting his tongue many times before at last exclaiming, "That's where it was in the first place!"

When everything was finally done, including the tree (with fibre optic lights which he thought the best invention ever, since it meant not having to unravel strings of broken bulbs,) Wheeler dropped down beside his guest and leant his head on the back of the seat. "Doesn't look bad at all, does it?"

"Nyet, it turned out very well." She gave him a shy smile, "Thank you for letting me help."

It took a lot of control for Wheeler not to comment and he was sure she guessed the reason for the amusement creeping over his face, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Her smile widened at his subtle jibe about her usual bossiness, but she looked down at her joined hands in her lap. "I hope you have not cancelled any plans for me, I want you to know that I will be fine alone here if you need to go out."

There was a pause, and then Wheeler gently pulled one of her hands into his, entwining their fingers. "There is nowhere else I would rather be. But actually, I didn't have any plans… I didn't have any decorations either. I bought them when I got your cold stuff." He cleared his throat. "I haven't felt much like celebrating anything these last few years."

"Me either." She squeezed his hand, "Fortunately for me, Christmas is not such a big deal in Russia and I have mostly been able to work."

"What about your family?" He shrugged, not releasing her. "You didn't want to see them?"

Linka shook her head, "I have been back a few times… to Mishka's wedding and to see my nephew, but not at this time of year."

"Mishka's a dad? Cool." He grinned, "I bet your Grandmother loves having a baby around."

"Da," Linka laughed. "She spoils him… actually Nina is expecting again, they are hoping for a girl this time."

"Do they hate me?"

The question was so sudden her eyes flew up involuntarily to meet his, but she shook her head. "They do not know what happened but even if they did, they would have no reason to hate you."

He looked away, "I bet your Grandma knows, she doesn't miss much. Don't tell me she never asked you why you left Hope Island."

Linka swallowed, her Grandmother did indeed know she was unhappy but she didn't want to make Wheeler feel worse than he apparently already did, although she also knew she couldn't lie. "She did ask... she asked about you too. I told her that it was just time for us to leave and that I had chosen a different path to you. I think… that is, she knows I have regrets about that time, but she has never pushed me to tell her more and I have not volunteered the information."

He nodded. Releasing her hand, he stood up and headed for the kitchen area, "Ham and cheese sandwiches ok for lunch?"

Shivering from the abruptness of his departure, Linka felt her throat close up and her eyes start to tear but she forced herself back into composure. "I am not hungry, thank you."

"You didn't have any breakfast Babe, you're not skipping lunch." His voice sounded a little raw and she guessed he also needed time to get his feelings back under control.

Linka sighed, "Ham and cheese is fine thank you, but without the gunk you put in it."

"Gunk?" The note of humour in his voice returned as he found himself on firmer ground. "Mayo and Mustard is not gunk!"

"It is when you put it all in together, especially with the amounts you use." She pulled a face, "It turns my stomach just to think of it."

Wheeler shook his head sadly in a slightly exaggerated manner, "You don't know what you're missing. Lettuce?"

"Yes please." She replied cheerfully. "And I know exactly what I am missing, I made the mistake once of kissing you just after you had eaten one of your concoctions."

After she'd said it, it occurred to her that reminding him of their former relationship again was a bad idea but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh Babe, that's cold." He faked a hurt look but he was clearly enjoying the banter. "Did I complain about kissing you when you'd been eating that foul death paste?"

"There is nothing wrong with Vegemite!" She replied indignantly.

He gave her a triumphant look, "You knew what I meant though."

"Because you kept playing that song over and over, how could I not know what you meant?" Linka laughed.

Wheeler laughed along with her, and brought her lunch over. Handing it to her with a mock bow, "Your excessively bland sandwich, without all the trimmings, Ma'am."

Linka rolled her eyes but they were sparkling with amusement. "Spasiba. What is for dinner?"

"Pizza or soup." He shrugged, getting his own lunch together and bringing it over so that he could sit beside her again. "I got more in for tomorrow but I didn't really think about the time in between. The local Chinese or Indian might be open if you'd prefer take-out?"

She nodded, "It might be easier for me to eat Chinese, we should see if they are open before deciding."

"Curry is supposed to be good for colds?" he suggested.

Linka turned up her nose, "I have not been able to stand that since I got sick in India."

"That wasn't the food." He protested.

She shook her head, "It does not matter, it is the smells. I could not even be in the same room with it."

Wheeler sighed in defeat, "I guess that's why I was always out voted back home, the others never wanted it either after that trip but I never made the connection."

Linka couldn't help but notice the fact that he referred to Hope Island as home and it made her heart ache. _He left the only place he has ever really thought of as home because of me… and he gave up Christmas and… and he said before that he does not want love, but I do not believe that. Perhaps it is good that I am stuck here after all… perhaps I can help to undo some of the damage I did._

He drew her attention to the television just then and their conversation once more drifted towards safer topics.

* * *

Linka woke with a start to Christmas music blaring out from the main room. Before she could get her bearings Wheeler entered, without knocking, holding a steaming cup of coffee. "Merry Christmas Babe!"

She stared for a moment longer and then started to giggle.

"What?" He asked, pretending to be offended, "You don't like my Christmas boxers?"

"They are very stylish Yankee." She told him, still regarding the red silk garment that was printed like part of a Santa suit. "I love the matching hat."

He grinned and sat on the bed beside her, handing her the mug as she sat up. "I did consider the pair with the mistletoe hanging from the waistband but I thought you might think it in bad taste."

Linka sipped her drink and then nearly choked as his words caught up with her. "Wheeler!"

Leaning forward to kiss her cheek, Wheeler laughed. "I'm glad you're here."

"So that there is someone to see you walk around like a half-naked Santa Claus?" she teased back, her eyes betraying her pleasure at his words.

"Absolutely." He began sorting out her medicine. "I hope you're ready for a day of fun and silliness?"

The Russian leant back against the head-board and continued sipping her coffee. "I think that might be just what I need."

"Good." He smiled at her, a calm smile which was more a part of the mature Wheeler she had come to know at work than the young 20 something she'd fallen in love with, but it suited him and she was glad to finally have it directed at her. "I'll leave you to get dressed, call me if you need anything?"

She nodded and he got up, heading for the door. "Jason..." he turned and waited, "I am glad I am here too."

Wheeler's grin widened and as he turned and opened the bedroom door he began dancing to the music still playing in the lounge, deliberately waggling his well-fitting pyjama bottoms before closing it again.

Linka sat there chuckling over her coffee before taking her medicine and heading for the bathroom in a much better frame of mind than she had been in a very long time.

* * *

"Wow." Wheeler stared at the form fitting blue dress Linka had chosen to put on. It had short floaty sleeves and only came down to just above her knees.

"It does not compare to your Christmas Boxers." She said, turning so that he could get the full impact, her long blond curls swaying slightly as they fell over her shoulder. "But I thought I should make an effort… and it is nice to feel partly attractive, though I know with the red nose and runny eyes I would be better in a reindeer costume."

Wheeler laughed, "Rudolph never looked so good."

Not wanting him to see how weak her legs still were, Linka joined him in the kitchen area and sat at the table. "You look very smart too." She commented, taking in the tight blue jeans and white shirt. "That suits you, even with the hat."

"I've still got the boxers on, incase you were wondering." He brought the toast he'd been making over to the table. "Scrambled Eggs and Bacon ok? I didn't really think about breakfast… I guess I'm not good at the domestic stuff."

Linka smiled, "Just the egg please, I do not have my appetite back yet. And I think you are doing very well as a host, you certainly make a wonderful nurse."

"Doctor, Babe." He frowned over his shoulder as he began dishing up their breakfast. "Guys don't play the nurse, they play the doctor."

"Isn't that a little sexist of you?" She teased, "This is the twenty first century after all, girls can be doctors and men can be nurses."

Wheeler gave her a look, "They _**can**_ be, and in real life that's fine, but as long as we're pretending, I'm playing Doctor… but hey, if you want to play Doctor too I'm good with that. Orange juice?"

She shook her head but he could tell she was amused. "Da, yes, to the Orange juice, not the playing doctors."

He brought everything over to the table and sat opposite her and it was a few minutes before either of them spoke again. Finally Wheeler said, "So I have dinner all worked out but it's going to take me most of the morning, do you want to put a movie on or something, I can listen to it from here?"

Linka shrugged, "The music is fine, and then I can help you."

"You're my guest." He shook his head.

"I would rather be a friend." She said quietly, looking down at her plate.

Surprised at the way she seemed to take his words, Wheeler automatically put his fork down and reached over to cover her hand with his. "Why can't you be both?"

Linka blushed but didn't try to pull away. "A guest needs to be entertained, you would let a friend help."

She could feel his eyes on her as they sat silently for a few moments, neither moving nor speaking. At last Wheeler withdrew his hand returned to his breakfast, saying, "If you weren't sick I'd leave it all to you, as it is I'm just afraid you're going to sneeze and cough over everything."

Hearing the teasing note in his voice, Linka felt herself to be on more solid ground. "When I am better I will return the favour, but I would still like to help… I promise not to spread my germs."

"Ok." He shrugged but the look in his eyes was warm affection. "But no running around, you can sit at the table or on the sofa with a tray and I'll give you vegetables to chop."

"Vegetables?!" She said, in shocked accents, "You want to eat vegetables? Yankee, are you feeling well? Perhaps you should take some of my medicine?"

"Ha Ha." Wheeler rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

She gave him a delighted smile and then continued applying herself to her food.

Their good moods continued throughout the morning and into the afternoon, their lively conversation only once erupting into something like a food fight with some of the waste Linka had been cutting off their vegetables. They were both laughing hard when it ended, and they had to help each other retrieve stray leaves from the other's person. For once they were seemingly unconscious of the closeness it brought again, just giving them more scope to tease.

When everything was either cooking, or waiting to be cooked, they made themselves comfortable on the sofa and found a Christmas comedy film to watch.

Linka was actually feeling rather worn out and seeing that, Wheeler put his arm around her and pulled her against him. "I think you over did it a bit Babe, better let me finish up, there's not much left."

Initially surprised at her ex-boyfriend's gesture, the lovely blond realised quickly that it was an unconscious action, Wheeler having always been an affectionate and tactile person. She relaxed into his side and agreed, "Da, I am not sorry to rest a while."

For the first few minutes of the film Linka was more aware of her friend than anything else as she wondered if he was truly not thinking of their past when he held her like that. Gradually however, his laughter at the antics on the screen, pulled her in and they began joking over it.

In truth, Wheeler hadn't forgotten about their history for a second but it felt good to laugh with her again and he didn't want to spoil it by letting things get awkward. Giving her a hug had been a reflex action, but when she didn't object or pull away he found he was unwilling to release her. Finally able to hold her again he felt like he hadn't been able to breathe properly for the last four years and the thought of going back to that half-life terrified him. The young man figured that if he concentrated on the film, so would she and their closeness would last longer, and he was right.

What finally parted them was Linka reminding him to check on their dinner but when he returned to the sofa she sat up as if waiting for him to replace his arm around her, and when he did, resumed her former position against him. This happened two or three times before he was ready to serve the food so that by the time they sat down to their meal the last of their awkwardness had disappeared.

"Jason this looks wonderful!" the Russian exclaimed as she saw how he'd laid things out, with each option in its own bowl surrounding a pair of lit candles as a centre piece so that his small kitchen table seemed to be overflowing with food. There were even festive napkins. She was very impressed by his efforts, "I wish I was feeling better though, I may not be able to do it justice."

The American shrugged, pleased with her approval, and began carving the meat. "Eat what you want, the turkey and ham will last us for days but I didn't have much of a choice in size when I got it."

"I thought you only ate turkey for Thanks Giving, do you not normally want roast and casseroles with the ham?" She began to take spoonfuls of vegetables to go with the meat he had cut, glad that he had picked up some traditional English ones, even though he hadn't known what to do with them.

"Yeah, well I've kinda missed Thanks Giving since I've been over here and the Brits eat it for Christmas, so I figured, why not?" Wheeler took mashed potatoes, stuffed mushrooms, cabbage, broccoli and corn, which he was used to eating in his childhood and added the peas, ready made roast potatoes and sprouts that he'd learned he liked since moving to England.

Linka watched him tuck in to his food with a small smile, "Will you not try the parsnip and swede too? You did buy it."

"Like I told you, the lady in the supermarket recommended it and I thought you might like it, but even though you've made it look like funny coloured mash, I'm not eating it." He gave her a mock glare and returned his concentration to his own selection.

The Russian giggled at his aversion to root vegetables, but continued to tease him. "They are delicious Yankee, will you really not try them? For me?" So saying, she scooped them up on her fork with some turkey and ham and held it out to her friend, "Please?"

He eyed the little heap distrustfully, "You just want me to feel as sick as you do."

"Oh I am sorry, my germs, I was not thinking." She began to lower her fork, consciousness returning to her face of how inappropriate her behaviour was.

Wheeler caught her wrist and brought her offering back to his mouth, "I'll risk the germs, I was talking about the rutabagas."

She waited for him to finish his mouthful and then asked, "Well?"

"Strangely good… bit hot." That reminded him that he'd forgotten the wine he'd bought, and he got up to get it and a couple of glasses. He didn't usually drink but it seemed appropriate to go with the meal and with the amount he intended to eat, the low alcohol wine wouldn't have much of an effect. "Here we go."

"Spasiba." Linka smiled and sipped her drink, "It is the black pepper in the swede that makes it hot but it also brings out the flavour."

Wheeler nodded and after a couple of gulps, raised his glass, "Merry Christmas Babe."

"Merry Christmas Yankee." Her grin widened as she returned the gesture.

* * *

Wheeler hadn't given any thought to dessert – which as Linka pointed out, was a first – but he had bought a tin of sweets so when they decided they couldn't eat any more and had cleared up a little, they returned to their former position on the sofa with the bottle of wine and the brightly wrapped chocolate.

White Christmas had just been starting when they sat down and since Linka seemed so eager to see it, her red-headed companion had given in with good grace, especially as it seemed to make her snuggle against him even more than before.

_He does not notice how often he touches me_. The Russian thought, her mind straying from the film whenever Wheeler's fingers traced patterns on her arm, or he gave her a squeeze and kissed her temple. _It still feels natural. It should not, but it does… like we are where we belong._

"Ok," Wheeler said when the film ended, "What's next?"

Linka shrugged, "Your turn to pick something."

He picked up the TV Guide and pulled a face, "They don't seem to play 'A Christmas Story' over here, I haven't even seen 'It's a Wonderful Life' advertised. There's the Doctor Who Christmas Special and a carol service."

"What about DVD's?" She asked, knowing he had some but not having looked through them.

"Action flicks mostly, how about 'Scrooged' or 'Home Alone'?" He asked still looking through the magazine.

Linka smiled at his determination to watch something at least set at Christmas time, remembering that he'd always been that way, "Either sounds fine."

He picked the first one but the adverts were still on. "Do you want some more wine?"

"Nyet, spasiba, but I do not ever drink so much." She took another sweet however and it was a moment or two before she realised he was looking at her rather uncomfortably.

"I don't either." The young man shifted in his seat, "That bottle of whiskey you found was a present, I wasn't going to drink it, I just didn't know what to do with it. When you asked about it I got mad…"

"I am sorry Jason." Her remorse showed in her eyes, "I should never have suspected you, I know you better than that."

He gave a bitter laugh, and looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "Yeah well, I'm not sure about that. When I thought you'd gone for good I downed half of it… that's why I didn't come when the hospital first called me, I was out of it."

Wheeler's self-loathing had obviously reached a new level and it was all Linka could do to stop herself crying out in pain. Instead she put her arms around him and held him tightly, relaxing a little as he held her back. "I _**do**_ know you better than that Jason, it was my fault not yours, I should not have come here in the first place."

"Yes you should!" He replied quickly, hugging her close. "I didn't tell you about that to make you feel bad, I just wanted you to know that I'm not an alcoholic, I don't feel the need to drink, if anything I drank that whiskey to punish myself for driving you away and that is definitely _**not**_ your fault."

She didn't reply, other than a gentle squeeze and as the film began they didn't talk again until the first set of adverts started, but stayed in each others arms in quiet companionship.

Returning from the bathroom, Linka found her friend deep in thought, though he automatically put his arm around her when she sat beside him. "Penny for your thoughts Yankee?"

"I didn't get you a present." His eyes focused on her and he sounded apologetic, "No dessert, nothing to unwrap, I did a pretty lousy job of Christmas huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Linka replied in surprise. "This has been a wonderful Christmas!" She indicated the sweet box, "We have chocolate for dessert and the whole day has been the best present I could have."

Wheeler smiled at her but she continued earnestly, her eyes filling with tears despite her determination not to let her feelings show. "You gave me the one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world Yankee, my friend back."

"Me too Babe." He replied, his voice a little gruff, and pulled her against him, burying his face in her shoulder.

Eventually they settled back to continue watching the film together, and then chose another before Linka's cold began to catch up with her and she finally admitted she needed to go to bed.

"I'll walk you to your door." Wheeler teased though Linka couldn't help wondering if he actually thought she might fall over, her legs were still a bit wobbly. He leant on the door frame, smiling at her, more at ease than he had been since she'd come back into his life. "Goodnight Babe, sweet dreams."

Conscious of where she'd stopped, the Russian lowered her eyes, a faint blush stealing over her cheeks. "Good night Yankee, and thank you again, for everything."

Wheeler stood a little straighter, "Is something wrong?"

"Nyet… I am just a little superstitious." She opened the bedroom door and would have gone inside but he stopped her and asked what she was talking about. Linka's blush deepened and she pointed upwards, "The decorations, but it is fine."

Wheeler looked up to see what she was talking about. He'd strung some greenery up over all the doors but somehow it had escaped his notice (at least consciously) that there was both holly and mistletoe in the garlands, and she'd stopped right underneath it.

Again Linka would have left but in one gentle movement he turned her back to him and placed a tender kiss on her lips. It was very brief, no more than he might have given to any one of his female friends, but somehow it felt like more. For a moment when they parted they gazed into each others eyes as if trying to remember why they should stop, then Wheeler gave a sad smile and explained his actions, "I'm not taking any more chances with luck when it comes to you."

She smiled back, not really sure what this meant for either of them but willing to accept it as a gesture of friendship. "Goodnight Yankee, Merry Christmas."

Wheeler sat on the sofa for a long time after Linka had gone to bed, wondering what exactly he was trying to do. _I shouldn't have kissed her… I'm not sure how I stopped! Her lips are so soft, so… so __**right**__. And the way she responded, even in that brief moment, it was like no time at all had passed. No one has ever come close to making me feel the way she does, and I'm right back where I started, hopelessly in love with my best friend. Except this time there's no hope of a future together as anything other than friends. I guess that will have to be enough, it's better than the alternative anyway... I've tried living without her, I don't think I can do that again._


	15. Love - Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N: **I hadn't planned on this chapter ending quite the way it does because it's still early days for them, but Linka seemed to have other ideas… I hope you approve and will bear with them a little longer.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Baby It's Cold Outside**

For the first time in a very long time, Linka felt happy when she woke. She was under no illusions that they would be getting back together because of one brief kiss but everything felt so different to her, knowing that Wheeler no longer hated her, and she felt more like herself than she had since he left Hope Island.

_One day at a time._ She told herself, not able to reign in her feelings enough to stop the grin that spread over her face.

A brief shower and some fresh clothes, this time just plain jeans and a jumper, and she was ready to face the day. Her mood only improved when she entered the kitchen to find that Wheeler was already there, and plainly happy to see her.

"Good Morning Beautiful, how're you feeling today?" He grinned, pouring out a glass of orange juice for her and bringing it over to the table.

"Better, thank you." She replied, and it was true, though she was still grateful to sit down and let him make breakfast. "A couple more days and I will be as good as new."

He nodded in approval but said, "No rush."

She sipped her drink, trying to hide her smile and when asked, requested toast and marmalade as if they did this every day.

"It's still a Holiday today so I can't go shopping 'cos nothing's open, but I don't think we'll starve." He brought the toast over with the butter and a jar of marmalade to let her doctor it how she liked and then went back to cooking his bacon. "Any idea what you'd like to do today?"

"I do not think I have the energy to do much, just watching films' is ok with me, but if there is something you want to do, you should go ahead." Linka licked some of the golden spread from her fingers as it seemed to get everywhere but then picked up her toast, coating them again.

Wheeler hesitated, he wanted to spend time with his ex-girlfriend but she was there because she hadn't had much of a choice with being so sick. He knew she was happy enough to be there but he wondered if she wanted some time to herself. "Well I guess I have some work I could do…"

The blonde's eyes flew up to his immediately, "You were planning to work over Christmas?"

He shrugged, "I like to keep busy."

A now familiar look of pain crossed her face and she lowered her breakfast back to the plate as her throat tightened. "This is my fault."

"No!" Wheeler sighed, "Linka not everything I do is your fault."

"Nyet, not everything, just the bad stuff." She shook her head, looking down at the table without really seeing it.

Moving to the chair beside her, Wheeler took her hand in his. "No Babe… I blamed you for a while, I admit, but my choices were my own."

She nodded, "But you would not have made them if I had not destroyed everything between us."

"Maybe… so maybe I should thank you." Linka looked up, startled by his suggestion. "Don't get me wrong, I regret a lot about what I gave up, but being an engineer… that wasn't given to me like being a Planeteer was, I earned it on my own, and I'm proud of what I have achieved."

"You should be." She replied with a sad smile, "For what it is worth, I am proud of you too."

"It's worth a lot." Wheeler told her quietly and felt his heart swell as her smile brightened.

Giving his hand a squeeze, Linka said, "You should be proud of your time in the Planeteer's too Yankee, it might have been given to us initially but you earned your place there a hundred times over… and I do not think it _**was**_ given to us, Gaia felt we deserved a position of trust."

"I guess I broke that trust though." He winced, "And don't say it was your fault, I didn't have to leave, that was my choice."

"To get away from _**me**_." She pointed out.

He gave her a wry smile, "Yeah, because I knew I couldn't stay mad at you if you were right there. I wasn't ready to forgive you and I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly, but I've wondered since…"

"What?" She watched him closely and forced herself not to reach for him as he released her hand.

"I've wondered, if maybe… I was waiting for it to go wrong." He ran a hand through his hair. "I had an escape plan… I mean I didn't think of it as an escape plan, I wasn't looking to get out, but it was obviously in my subconscious somewhere."

Linka chewed on her bottom lip as she thought this over, finally saying, "You did say that you would be like your mother for staying with me… I have a feeling that you have never really believed in happy endings so da, you probably did think that way on some level... but I was the one that proved you right."

They sat in silence for a minute or so before Wheeler tried to shake off the mood, "Well this is depressing." He moved back around the table to his now slightly cold breakfast. "We need to get past all that, Babe. It's over with, we have new lives and new careers and I hope, a new friendship?"

The look in the Russian's eyes was still mournful but her smile was genuine, "Da, we do, and I will not give it up willingly."

"Same here." He smiled back, relaxing a little. "So does that mean you _**do**_ want to spend the day with me?"

"Of course, I did not mean to imply otherwise!" She rolled her eyes. "I assumed that whatever you wanted to do, it would be here with me… though I do not think you should work."

Wheeler shrugged again, "I guess we still have a few communication issues. Um, I might have some playing cards somewhere, and maybe a few more DVD's. I haven't really looked at the stuff in the spare room since I moved in."

"Why did you not put me in the spare room?" Linka asked curiously as she once more applied herself to her breakfast, "You did not need to give up yours."

"Because it's full of boxes that I haven't looked at since I moved in." He grinned, "It's no big deal, you're sick, you should be comfortable and I can sleep anywhere."

She nodded, regarding him affectionately, "I remember."

* * *

The next couple of days were peaceful and happy while the pair enjoyed spending time together without any outside pressures but the closer it got to New Year's Eve, the more conscious Linka became of their time running out.

At last she felt compelled to say, "I think I should move to a hotel tomorrow."

She said it quietly, not looking up from the hand of cards she was playing so she missed the look of panic that crossed Wheeler's face.

"Why?" His voice surprisingly steady, "I mean we've been getting on ok, at least I thought we were, and you weren't going to try for a flight until after New Year, right?"

"Da..." The Russian swallowed, not really wanting to explain. "I just thought it would be for the best."

"Why?" This time he sounded more urgent and perhaps a little upset.

Linka sighed, "I know you do not put any store in superstitions but _**I **_do... And it does not seem fair to you."

He looked at her steadily for a minute or so, making her shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny, then said. "As you celebrate the New Year, so you will spend it?"

She nodded.

"I can't say it was wrong, can I?" He continued sadly. "But here's the thing; I don't want you to leave, I don't want to spend another year without you in my life, so I'm prepared to tie you to the bed until the second just to make sure your damn superstition kicks in, if that's what it takes to keep you here."

Linka gave an uncertain laugh, not sure how serious he was and not completely objecting either way so long as he really did want her there. "I can think of worse ways to spend the year than being tied up in your bed, but it will not be necessary if you are sure you want me to stay?"

Wheeler's face (not to mention certain other areas,) felt hot as he digested what she'd just said but he knew she was joking. _Not that the physical side of things was ever a problem for us, maybe she would..._

He shook off the thought and addressed the more pressing issue. "I'm sure. Even if you still go back to Russia, I want us to do everything we can to keep our friendship alive, I'm not asking for more than that, I know we'll never be what we were before."

Both hearts ached in private at the thought of being forever divided but not knowing that, they each resolved to be happy with what _**was **_possible.

"That was why I came here in the first place," She sighed softly, their game forgotten. "I could not bear the way we had left things, I needed some level of forgiveness, but I swear I never meant to cause you more pain."

Wheeler took her hand lightly in his. "I know. I don't think I realised how guilty you felt though, until the Christmas party. Amanda said to tell you thanks for making her talk to...er..."

"Carl?"

He nodded, "Yeah that's it. She said you told her not to put her Duty ahead of his feelings."

"Actually I told her not to put her duty ahead of _**their**_feelings." Linka corrected him, "I could not let her make the same mistake I did."

Wheeler shook his head, "It wouldn't have been the same, their first impulse was a selfish one, yours wasn't, it was logical."

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"Well, they both thought the other should give up everything for their own careers and made it into a test of their love." he explained. "You saw an opportunity to do something useful, it would please our leaders, and it was in-line with what you knew I wanted so you were only prioritising your own feelings and duty won."

She gave a little shake of the head but he didn't notice. The phrase that had haunted her for the past four years once more came back to inflict its particular brand of torture, and she remained silent. _"…there's nothing you can ever say to me that'll convince me you ever cared about me."_

The American continued unaware of the pain he had caused. "It made sense... it just wasn't enough for me, but it wasn't a selfish choice, I know that. I forgave you long time ago, or I thought I did, but when you walked back into my life like you had it all together and I was still this train wreck. I was so angry, I just wanted to get back at you and show you how over it all I was, but it was a lie, I tried but..."

"Sometimes it feels like all we do is hurt each other." Linka commented sadly, deciding to accept his misapprehension about her feelings rather than risk losing his friendship by contesting it. _If he refuses to see the truth, but can forgive me anyway, that is better than nothing._

Wheeler squeezed her hand, "Not anymore, all that stops today, from here on out we're on the same side and we'll have each other's backs every time, ok?"

The Russian nodded, unable to resist his confident enthusiasm. "For the record, I was just as much in a mess over everything as you were, even if I managed to hide it from you. But I am so much happier when we are together, even when it was at its most painful, I knew it was better to be with you than apart."

"Ditto." He grinned back, glad they finally agreed on something. "So you're staying for New Year?"

"Da." She smiled back, pleased despite the ache in her heart that spoke of an insurmountable barrier between them, "I will stay."

* * *

"Do you want to go to a party tonight or anything?" Wheeler asked casually as they sat in the lounge on New Year's Eve. He was going over some plans for work while Linka read.

The lovely Russian looked up from her book, "Not particularly… if you have made plans though, you should go."

"The only plans I've made is to spend New Year with you, you know that." He told her seriously, and then shrugged. "I just thought you might like to get out after being stuck here for the last week, Tom is having his usual 'do', there'd be people you know there."

"I appreciate the thought and I know how Tom feels about his parties, if you want to go for a few hours, I really do not mind." She gave him a smile, "I will be here when you get back."

Wheeler shook his head, "I don't want to go, but I was prepared to go if you wanted to."

She tilted her head to one side curiously, trying to work out if he was being honest. "You will not be missed?"

"Not at New Year no." he went back to his work.

There was something about the way he'd said it that bothered Linka, "Why not at New Year?"

He hesitated and then gave a sigh. Looking up into her eyes he said, "I don't break my promises, Linka, not ever. But I did… I promised you we'd spend New Year together and I stayed away deliberately."

"To let me know that it was over between us, I know." She said quietly.

"No!" He shook his head, "Because I was mad at you, and with myself for being so gullible. I was more angry than I'd ever been in my life, because you hurt me and I don't let people hurt me. I didn't know how to deal with it other than to walk away, I sure as hell wasn't going to deal with it the way my Dad did… I couldn't be with you but it killed me that I had to break my promise and after that it just felt wrong to spend the evening with anyone else, like it was breaking it all over again."

Linka swallowed painfully, hot tears running down her cheeks. "I am sorry."

Wheeler groaned and moved over to the couch to sit beside her. He took her in his arms and held her against him, "You've got to stop apologising Babe, we're both sorry, we both feel guilty, but what's done is done."

"At least we will spend this New Year together?" Linka told him, "Then you will be released from your promise and will not have to worry about it anymore."

He gave her a squeeze. "Yeah, but I don't think I'd ever be happy spending New Year without you… maybe we could agree to meet up or something, even if it's _**just**_ on New Year…"

She hesitated and it worried him but her reply brought a huge smile to his face. "Da but, I hope it is not _**just**_ New Year that we will meet up. Not now that we have found each other again."

"You got it Babe," He cuddled her close, "Hey, maybe we could call the others, have a big reunion?"

"Do you keep in touch with them?" Linka asked, sounding nervous.

Wheeler shook his head. "No. You?"

"Nyet… Gi tried to keep in contact for a while but I did not encourage her, another thing to feel guilty about." She confessed. "I do not even know if they are all still on Hope Island."

The American didn't say anything so after a few minutes she asked, "Do you think they hate us?"

"They probably should, but I doubt it, they were all too nice." He gave a soft laugh but she knew from his voice that he didn't feel any better than she did. "Maybe we shouldn't call them after all, I'm not sure they'd be too happy that we're friends again after abandoning them the way we did."

Linka nodded sadly. _Or they might want us to go back, and I do not think I could do that, there are too many memories that my present relationship with Wheeler would only make even more painful. It would be a constant reminder of what I have lost._

"We're doing it again aren't we?" he said after a while.

"Cuddling?"

She made to get up but he pulled her back down. "No stoopid, getting morbid about the past. I know we both have reasons to feel bad, but we do have to move on and I think by now, the others will have too."

Linka relaxed against him, content to remain in his arms but still felt compelled to say, "Why should they have moved on? I did not. What if they are still waiting for us to get over it and come back?"

"I just can't see that somehow… they didn't have any guilt getting in the way. They must have known when we both left that it wasn't likely we'd go back." He shrugged, "They'll have been forced to adjust, and then they'd have had to start thinking about themselves. I think they'll do ok, I hope they have because the truth is I don't see going back as an option for me, even _**with**_ you."

"Nyet." She agreed, once more lapsing into silence.

Her words still on his mind, Wheeler found himself saying, "You weren't the only one who didn't move on you know, I was just as much in limbo over what happened between us."

"Chelsea might be surprised to hear you say that, and so would most of the office given some of the stories I heard." The Russian hadn't meant to say anything, the words just slipped out.

Wheeler was surprised, she sounded jealous but that didn't make any sense to him, "Er… that's not quite the same thing."

"How is it not?" Linka blushed at her unruly tongue and immediately began to back track, "That is none of my business I should not have said anything."

"It's ok." Still puzzled, the American thought for a moment and then offered an explanation, "There's no nice way of saying this… I was using them for sex. It made a warped kind of sense to me for a while, it was like eating or drinking, just a bodily function I needed to take care of."

She'd stiffened in his arms but he continued anyway, "Try and understand Babe, I was in love with you and I waited for you… well after I met you I did, but that was all over. Worse, I felt like it was all just in my head, so what was left? I told you I didn't want love again but I wasn't cut out to be a monk. I just figured I'd keep things casual, I made sure they all knew where they stood and ended it if they started to get serious."

Linka chewed on her bottom lip, "Do you still feel that way?"

He looked away, "Pretty much. After you came here though… I broke up with Megan er Chelsea." He shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I couldn't lie to myself with you right in front of me, no one can replace you, no one ever will. I'm not saying I'm going to be celibate after you leave, I just can't see you and want someone else."

The lovely blonde's heart was beating fast and she was very close to suggesting that they could have another type of relationship. _But I cannot, it would be wrong for both of us._

"You should not give up on love Yankee," she told him softly, risking his anger again. "Promise me… promise me that even if you do not look for it, if you meet someone you can care for, you will give them a chance?"

_I'm not going to meet anyone else Beautiful,_ he thought sadly, _that's the point… I can't fall in love again when I'm still in love with you._

"Sure, why not?" He said it so easily she felt confused but she nodded slowly in acceptance. _I am helping to heal him for someone else. When there is finally no guilt left, I will have lost him for good._

* * *

Linka put the television on mute, there was really nothing going on anyway until midnight, and turned the CD player on, finding some music they could dance to.

Despite their awkward conversation earlier in the day, the two ex-planeteers were in a good mood and Linka's suggestion that they have their own private party had been readily accepted.

"Champagne doesn't go off does it?" Wheeler asked, emerging from the spare room with a bottle.

The Russian shook her head, "I do not think so, how long have you had it?"

"Dr Derrick gave it to me on my graduation." He grinned, "Totally wasted on me, but I figured maybe tonight we should celebrate, what do you think?"

Nodding, Linka followed him to the kitchen to fetch some glasses. "Dinner will not be ready for another half an hour but I do not think it would hurt to have one glass now, to try it."

Wheeler filled their glasses and made a toast, "To our new friendship."

"To our new friendship," Linka echoed, "And to getting it right this time."

They both drank, agreeing that the champagne was good and would go well with their meal.

After dinner, Wheeler told his companion that he would do the dishes in the morning, and pulled her into the middle of the lounge so that they could dance. Linka laughed and fell in with him, letting him twirl her around in time to the beat.

"I had forgotten how much I love this." She exclaimed, drawing an answering laugh from him.

The CD she had picked changed to a slow song after a couple more numbers and the two friends slowed with it, moving closer and swaying naturally in each others arms.

After a while Wheeler said, "You've been apologising a lot, I think it's my turn." She tried to say that it wasn't necessary but he hushed her. "No, listen, I want to clear the air, at least a bit, before midnight. I'm sorry for the way I acted over the last few months, really sorry. I knew I was hurting you but it was like I needed to get a reaction from you, I guess I wanted you to be as miserable as I was… it was selfish of me."

"You had a reason." She said sadly, "I never blamed you."

"I know that because you never put me in my place, you felt guilty and that just makes it worse." He looked away.

Linka rested her head against his shoulder, "I forgive you."

"You shouldn't." He tilted his head to lay it against hers and nuzzled her slightly.

"I need to. And you have forgiven me for worse, da?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." Wheeler gave her a wry smile, "Though I guess it depends on what you call worse."

Linka snuggled back against him and received a kiss in her hair. When the CD finished they put another slow one on so that they could stay like that until it was nearly midnight.

When it was time, Wheeler put the sound back on the television and found that the presenter was just beginning to announce the count down. "It's kinda weird not seeing Times Square."

"That will not be for another five hours anyway." She told him, pouring out another glass of champagne and handing it to him. "The British toast the New Year when Big Ben chimes, da?"

"Da." He grinned at her, "I still prefer the American tradition though."

"I thought you said you have been spending New Year alone?" she teased.

He feigned offense, "I have! Just because I haven't been following the tradition doesn't mean it isn't better than the English one."

Linka rolled her eyes but she was secretly hoping that he would insist on his New Year kiss, another American tradition.

"**Happy New Year!**" They cried in unison, along with all the crowds along the Embankment. They touched their glasses together with a tuneful clink and took a quick sip of their drinks.

While the cheering was still going on, and the fireworks were starting, Wheeler decided he had nothing to lose. Putting his drink down and leaning towards her, he spoke softly, "Babe?" and then closed the distance as she tilted her lips towards him.

He'd meant it to be a brief, friendly gesture as it had been under the mistletoe, but their mutual need… and perhaps the alcohol, got the better of them and it ignited into something more.

Breathlessly breaking apart, a somewhat flustered Linka walked over to the window to watch the fireworks as they continued to light up London. Wheeler followed her, wordlessly wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to prop his chin on her shoulder.

They stayed like that until the brightly coloured explosions began to fade, and then Linka surprised them both by saying. "Sleep with me tonight."

"What? Linka we can't…" Wheeler began, hating himself for being a gentleman.

The Russian turned in his arms and put a finger up to his lips to silence him. "I know it is a bad idea, I know why we cannot, but I still want it… want you. Just for tonight, Jason please, it will not change anything, it does not have to mean anything."

He looked into her eyes wondering if she could be right or whether they were risking the fragile friendship they'd built up over the last week. "A one night stand? Are you sure you'd be ok with that?"

_It is not a one night stand for me Yankee,_ she thought. _It is just one more night with the man I love._

"With you, da." She smiled and he was finding it hard to remember why he was resisting.

"Promise me you won't panic in the morning and leave." He told her seriously.

Linka's smile widened and she leant into him suggestively, "I promise."

He began to grin, "You know it's the Champagne talking right?"

She shook her head, "I have not had that much, I am not drunk."

In fact it was, in part, the alcohol in that it was giving her the freedom to express her desires, but she had a very real need to connect with him again. _This is probably the last chance I will ever have to be with him, I want the memory of our final love making to be a happy one, an act of friendship and joy with no guilt and no ulterior motives... Not like the night he left..._

"Yankee, you said you have not been with anyone since Chelsea because of your attraction to me, but I have not been with anyone since you… I have never wanted anyone but you, and I _**need**_ you tonight."

Wheeler's willpower only extended so far. He brought their lips back together and scooped her into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom and pushing all other thoughts from his mind.


	16. Love - All coming back to me

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate them, and prove it, here's the next chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 16 - All coming back to me**

Wheeler watched his lovely companion as she slept peacefully beside him, cradled in his arms and with the corners of her mouth curled up into a secret smile. The sun was already high in the sky and trying to make itself known through the curtains of his bedroom but the ex-planeteer had no intention of waking her. She looked too happy and contented.

_It wasn't all fake, _he thought with some relief, considering their past involvement._ She didn't sleep with me out of duty. It would never've happened if she hadn't been compelled to go out with me, but the desire I thought I saw in her eyes back then was real, just like it was last night... I guess she used our relationship to justify wanting me, rather than giving in to me for the sake of the fake relationship._

The revelation made him smile and went a long way to healing his damaged heart.

_Did she really wait all this time? I guess she did, I don't think she meant to tell me that… the champagne got the better of both of us. _Wheeler wasn't sorry about what had happened and hoped Linka wouldn't be either. She'd certainly had enough time to change her mind, despite the alcohol they hadn't been out of control, in fact it had been slow and deliberate as they proved that they hadn't forgotten a thing about what the other enjoyed.

Linka sighed and snuggled against his side, which he knew meant that she was close to waking. His eyes softened with affection and he kissed her temple as he waited for her to come fully awake. _I'll always love this part._

"Happy New Year." The Russian looked up at her partner, her lips curving upward.

Wheeler grinned in return, "Yeah, it really was."

They both laughed and Linka stretched a little before returning to her former position, still cradled in his arms. "I feel wonderful. I am truly relaxed for the first time in ages..." She told him, then her look turned saucy and she spoke slowly as if choosing her words carefully, "I know this has to be a one-time thing, unfinished business if you like, and I certainly do not want to start something casual but... Well, you are more experienced than me with this sort of thing... does a one night stand end when we wake up in the morning or when we actually get out of bed?"

The American's grin widened at her suggestive question. He wasn't sure how they were going to deal with the latest blip in their relationship but his body was already reacting to her and he figured at that point, they couldn't make anything worse.

* * *

When the two ex-planeteers finally got up it was close to lunchtime and they were both starving. Having parted to carry out their ablutions in separate bathrooms, they were both very aware that whatever _**that**_ was, was over, but it was still very much on their minds. Neither was entirely sure that the other would continue to be ok with their little liaison but that just made them more reluctant to mention it, and risk ruining the memory.

"I think New Year's Day dinner will have to be late this year." Linka commented as they sat down to what amounted to their breakfast. "I had planned to get up early and start preparations."

Wheeler shrugged, "We could always see if anywhere is open, some of the pubs do holiday dinners."

Linka shook her head, "You usually have to book in advance I think, besides… I will be going back to Russia soon, I will not have many opportunities to cook for you, and I owe you a few dinners at least."

"You don't owe me anything." The American said quietly, "Friends remember?"

She smiled and nodded. "Does that mean you want to cook dinner today?"

"Hell no!" He laughed and she joined in. For a few minutes they continued with their meal but then Wheeler broke the silence again and this time he took her by surprise. "Do you really need to go back to Russia?"

Linka hesitated, despite all her determination to let go of the past and move forward, at that moment her heart was desperately hoping he wanted her back. Cautiously, she replied, "It is probably for the best, we agreed…"

"We agreed that we should never have been more than friends," He cut in. "No one said anything about it being better if we were on separate continents."

_I never said that,_ she thought sadly, _I only agreed that we could not be more than friends while you find it impossible to trust my feelings._

Answering his question she said, "Would it not be though? Would it not be easier to maintain our friendship, if we did not see each other every day?"

Wheeler nodded slowly, "Easier yeah, but not better. I know I made things difficult for you over the last few months..."

Here it was Linka's turn to interrupt, "That is to be forgotten, da? We cannot keep going over all of our mistakes, if we have really forgiven them, they should be forgotten too."

"So stay." Wheeler smiled. Part of him wondered if she was right, and whether he would ever really be able to move on if he couldn't walk away from her, but the rest of him over ruled it.

"I guess, I could find a job here." The lovely Russian replied, trying not to sound as happy as she felt.

Having won his point, Wheeler returned his attention to his food, merely shrugging and saying, "You have one, Tom couldn't get a replacement."

"That does not mean he would want me back, besides… I am not sure it would be a good idea." Linka looked down at her plate without seeing it.

"Was I _**that**_ bad of a boss?" He teased, feeling much better now that he knew she'd still be a part of his life.

His friend looked back up to meet his eyes, a look of challenge and defiance in her own that was both familiar and oddly reassuring. "In the first place, you were _**not**_ my boss, we were equals. Secondly, da, you _**were**_ that bad but that is not why I am reluctant to go back."

"Hey! I thought you said it was 'forgotten'!" Wheeler protested, his face giving away the fact that he didn't mind her retaliation one bit.

"That was before you tried to pull rank." She replied smugly, comfortable in their banter.

The two ex-planeteers laughed together and it was a few minutes before Wheeler became serious again, "Why don't you want to work with me anymore? Seriously, if it was the way I behaved, I promise…"

"Nyet," Her hand reached over to brush against his and she didn't protest when he caught it, holding it in a firm but gentle grasp. "It… it is, it was, working for my government, my duty as you call it. But Yankee it is not important to me, it is not a career I would have chosen, not like your engineering work. I do not want something like that to ever come between us again, to cause doubts, even in friendship, and especially when it really does not matter."

Wheeler sighed, rubbing his thumb over her hand as he thought about the best way to respond. Finally he said, "We're past that babe, I like working with you and besides you have to let me show you that I'm not a complete ass at work."

She smiled but there was still some hesitation. "As long as we are clear that I am only staying because you asked me to and I will only phone Tom because it is what you want... I would like to work with you as friends again but it is not worth it if you doubt me later, I could do something else."

"You could, but you don't have to." He told her. "And what's the point of staying if I never see you anyway? It's better this way, it'll certainly make _**my**_ life easier at work. And I promise you, I won't ever blame you for taking the job back…." A frown flittered over his brow as a thought occurred to him, "At least, you should do it until you find something you really want to do, I don't ever want to hold you back."

Linka give his hand a squeeze, "Do not worry, you are not keeping me from anything."

"If that changes, you'll tell me, right?" he pressed, "I'll be supportive, even if it means you leaving… just not yet, ok?"

She nodded with an affectionate smile, finally feeling like she could be herself again, even if her true feelings for him had to remain her secret.

* * *

"Call Tom." Wheeler said, handing her the cordless phone.

Linka rolled her eyes and ignored it in favour of the tv remote. "It is New Year's Day, remember?"

"So wish him a Happy New Year first." Her companion pressed, gently taking one device from her hand and replacing it with the other.

"You are not going to let this rest are you?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

Sensing a victory Wheeler grinned and lounged back against the sofa cushions, "Not until I know you're staying, no."

"I **am** staying." The Russian replied with a smile, "Whether I get my job back or not, so it can wait until tomorrow."

He just looked at her until she sighed and gave in, dialling the number from memory.

"Hello Anna? It is Linka Orlova, I am sorry to disturb you on New Year's Day… oh Spasiba, Happy New Year to you too." She paused, listening to the woman on the other end of the line. "Da, if he is not busy?"

Linka drew her knees up to her chest as she waited for Anna to fetch her husband to the telephone, suddenly nervous about the conversation she was about to have. Watching her, Wheeler couldn't help but notice her shift in mood and he reached over to take the hand that was picking imaginary fluff from her jeans, eliciting a grateful smile.

"Tom, Happy New Year to you too." Linka shook her head, though he couldn't see her, "Nyet I am calling from England, I was too sick to fly in the end." She paused again. "Spasiba, but I am fine now. Tom, the reason I am calling is that I have been thinking a lot about my decision to go back to Russia, in fact I have been discussing it with Jason and he said…. that is, he thought that you had not replaced me yet?" She swallowed as he spoke again, "Da, that is it exactly. I know that I have caused you a lot of trouble and if you would prefer not to…" He interrupted her and it was a little while before she spoke again. "Spasiba, it is kind of you to say so."

Wheeler watched her face, trying to work out the other half of the conversation. He was sure that they couldn't have found a replacement since the Christmas party and yet couldn't help but be a little worried.

"Nyet…" She blushed, and he wondered what his boss was saying. "Nyet everything is fine." She glanced briefly at Wheeler before studying her jean clad knees once more and this time the pause was longer. "It… it was never a problem." Her hand tightened on her friend's and he squeezed hers back to let her know he was there. Finally she relaxed, her smile returning to her face as the conversation approached its conclusion. "Thank you again… and I am sorry to interrupt your New Year celebrations." She chuckled, "Da, I am going to do that shortly for Jason." a pause, "Da, did I not say?" She laughed again. "I will, see you on Monday."

Linka turned the phone off and handed it back to the man waiting beside her. "Tom wishes you a Happy New Year and he says he owes you one."

"I take it that means he wants you back?" Wheeler grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Da, he was delighted by the news and is going to ring around tomorrow and fix it, he even said that as no one but you knows that I was going to leave, we do not even need to mention it." She smiled.

The American tugged gently on her hand, "What are you going to do for me?"

Linka looked surprised by his question, "What do you want me to do?"

"No…" he laughed, dismissing the inappropriate responses that came immediately to his mind, "You told Tom you were going to do something for me shortly…. Actually I was surprised that you told him you were with me."

"Oh… da, he said that I had not interrupted anything, that he and his wife were preparing their dinner, and I said that I was going to cook for you." Linka shrugged, "I had already told him that I had spoken to you, it did not seem unnatural that we had decided to spend the day together, we are both on our own after all… should I not have said anything?"

Wheeler pulled her into a hug, "Of course you should, I wasn't complaining, I guess I just thought you wouldn't want anyone to know."

She relaxed against him but sighed, "I do not feel the need to keep our current friendship a secret, but I do not intend to tell anyone about… our history."

"Yeah, that makes sense." He rested his head against hers, noting how natural it still felt to hold her. Then testing their newfound bond slightly he said, "It's probably best not to tell them exactly how we celebrated the New Year either… at least not the bit after midnight."

Linka chuckled at his teasing. "Really? I think Karen would love to hear all about it, she has expressed a certain curiosity about you on several occasions."

Wheeler froze and for a few moments there was complete silence, "Please tell me you're joking?"

A more natural laughter escaped the Russian than had appeared since before they broke up and it felt good to both of them, "Nyet I am not joking about her speculation, but do not worry Jason, I have never enlightened her and I do not intend to do so now." She looked into his eyes, her own soft and filled with an affection so warm, that it was almost enough to make him wonder if it was something deeper. "You are right, we should keep that between us."

His throat had gone dry so he nodded and pulled her back against him. As they sat there he remembered something else about the conversation he wanted to ask, "What was it he said that made you uncomfortable, you said it wasn't a problem but you went red."

"Oh, just that he notices more than we give him credit for." She snuggled into him. "He said he wondered if my decision to leave was down to the way you spoke to me, that given my lack of reaction he had convinced himself you were joking but after I had left he began to worry about whether he should have said something."

"Shit… sorry Babe." Wheeler winced.

Linka poked him in the side, "Stop apologising, remember. I told him it was fine and since I am here with you I am sure he was convinced."

"Yeah well, it won't be a problem any longer anyway." He said positively.

"Da, so now I just need to find somewhere to live." She continued happily, "I can get a hotel room for now but…"

Wheeler interrupted her, "Why? I mean, why not stay here until you find an apartment you like? It's not like it's a problem and it just doesn't make sense to go to a hotel when I have a perfectly good bed."

It was impossible for them just then to not to think of his perfectly good bed and what they'd been doing in it so recently, but other than their faces taking on a slightly heightened colour there was no mention of it.

"Well, I will stay until I can find a good flat – or until we cannot stand spending that much time together anymore –, but on conditions." The Russian said thoughtfully.

"What conditions?" He looked smug, knowing he'd won another round, whatever her provisos.

She looked up at him and smiled, amusement in her eyes, "I get the spare room and you move back to yours, and I pay you rent."

Her new flat mate gave her a look, "Firstly, I know you just want me to tidy up the spare room, (being so close to a complete mess must be driving your 'neat freak' crazy,) but fine I'm happy to swap, but there's no way I'll take money from you. I don't need it and I'm not making money off my friends."

"It is not about making money," She argued, "I will be using the resources too, I should contribute… do not shake your head at me, I can still move to a hotel."

He glared but there was no fire in it, "How 'bout you do all the cooking instead? It'll be cheaper, _**and**_ healthier."

"Like I would not have ended up doing it anyway!" Linka agreed, laughing but silently promising herself that she would also buy the food. "But you get the washing up!"


	17. Love - Melt My Heart to Stone

**Chapter 17 – Melt My Heart to Stone**

"How did you manage to accumulate so much junk?" Linka asked, picking up an old slinky and regarding it with a frown.

"Hey!" he replied, taking it out of her hand, "It's not junk… well not all of it. I just haven't gone through it in a while."

The Russian looked around at the stacked and over flowing boxes, and the papers that had slid down to cover the floor of the small room. "That is an understatement."

Wheeler shrugged, "I meant to put it all away somewhere but…"

"You know that if you have not used any of this in all this time, you could probably just get rid of it all," she gestured around the room. "There is no point just moving it somewhere else."

Giving her a look, the American began to root around in one of the boxes. "That's why we're going to sort it all properly. The papers are to do with my degree, I want to make sure there's nothing I need in them, and to be honest… I'm not sure what else is in here."

Linka rolled her eyes and started picking up papers, "Do you not have all of this on computer?"

"Not the technical drawings no, I found drawing on the PC too slow." He shrugged and began helping her. "Let's just get them bundled up for now, I can go through them later." He ignored the expression on her face which said she knew very well what 'later' meant.

"Oh!" The lovely blond exclaimed suddenly, halting in her work.

Wheeler came over beside her, wondering if she'd seen a mouse or something. "What?"

She pointed to the object she'd uncovered beneath the mountain of course work. "Did Ma-Ti bring that to you? I… I was sure you had left that on Hope Island."

"No..." he replied quietly, bending down to lift up his guitar, "I got it myself. Most of this stuff came from there…"

"You went back." Linka whispered.

Wheeler wondered what she was thinking. "Yeah, to clear out my room." He lied.

"Oh." She chewed nervously on her bottom lip for a moment and then said. "I did not know."

"You'd already left." He told her, turning away and pretending to take an interest in another box. "There didn't seem any point in calling you back just to say good bye again." She didn't answer and he said, "Gi tried to tell me that you would want to see me but… it was all still so raw."

She swallowed, "I understand."

"I didn't, not back then." Her friend turned back towards her and continued sadly, "I wanted to talk to you, and I was pissed that you weren't there, even though I had no right to expect you to be." He shook his head. "I wasn't really ready to listen either... I was still leaving, I guess I was going to play the martyr while offering you a chance to prove yourself by coming with me... You had a lucky escape."

"I would have gone with you." She told him. "Whatever you believe my motive for it was, you must know that I was committed to the relationship?"

Wheeler gave a slow nod, "Yeah… like I said, you had a lucky escape. It would never have worked, I hadn't forgiven you and sooner or later it would have come between us."

"And there would have been no hope of saving our friendship if that had happened," She added, almost to herself as if she needed reminding.

"Yeah." The silence stretched onwards until Linka finally suggested that they move everything to the lounge and sort it into piles there. This they did, gradually regaining their composure until Linka made another discovery.

The Russian had suddenly halted in mid-sentence but it was a moment or two before Wheeler looked round. When he did, he found her sitting on the sofa looking at an old piece of paper, piles of things all around and silent tears streaking her dust ridden face.

"Hey Babe, what's wrong?" He quickly but carefully made his way over to her and though she tried to dissemble, sat himself down next to her and compelled her to show him what she'd been looking at.

Wheeler stared at the newspaper cutting of that fateful night just before it all fell apart.

"I did not know what happened to it." Linka told him, moisture still leaking from her eyes, "I assumed the others got rid of it, I never dreamed you kept it."

The American shifted guiltily, "I took it with me to Doctor Derrick's, it was the only picture I had of us together."

"But why? If you truly believed it was all a lie…" There was a look in her eyes that Wheeler refused to acknowledge but the tone in her voice was almost desperate and he couldn't lie.

"I didn't _**want**_ to believe that! I kept looking at that article like I thought I'd suddenly have a revelation or something… I don't know. Everyone kept telling me that you loved me, I guess I was trying to see what they saw, or what they thought they saw." He ran his hands through his hair, "But after I went back to Hope Island and found you gone I just dumped it in one of the boxes with the rest of the stuff."

He didn't need to tell her that he'd forgotten it was there, that was clear to her, as was something else. "You never did work out what made them think I loved you, did you?"

Wheeler shrugged, "They saw what they were supposed to see, and what they wanted to see, just like I did until… well it doesn't matter. The point is I should have got rid of this years ago, I'm sorry you found it like this."

"Da." She took one last long look at the happy couple, kissing as they swayed to the music, "You should burn it."

Wheeler was a bit taken aback by the suggestion, disturbed that she hated the reminder so much, but he had to acknowledge that she was right. Taking the old clipping into his ensuite bathroom to carry out the destruction however, he found that he wasn't willing to part with the memory. Hiding the paper in the bottom of one of his cupboards, Wheeler found an old magazine and tore out a page to burn in the bathroom bin, just in case she checked.

_I know it embodies her betrayal,_ he thought, _I can't blame her for hating it and I know it's not healthy to hang on to it… but we were happy that night. It's like a snapshot of a dream and I don't want to forget how it felt, even though it was a lie… I just wish I'd never found out the truth._

* * *

"Nervous?" Wheeler asked as the lift door closed on them and they began their ascent to their office. He'd noticed how quiet his companion had become on their journey in and wanted to help.

Linka nodded, "I keep telling myself that no one knows, but I still feel like everyone will be watching us."

The American shook his head, "Tom won't say anything, but you'll have to let HR know that you're staying at my place so it might get out anyway. Just act like it's no big deal."

"Da I know." She gave him a brief smile and, as they reached their floor just then, stepped through the open doors and made her way to her desk.

It had taken a few more telephone calls the previous day, both with Tom and her superior in Russia but everything was back the way it had been. She'd managed to sidestep their more personal questions about her change of heart but she knew it would be harder to keep things from their team.

"Happy New Year!" Karen stepped forward and gave her a hug, knowing full well that Linka wasn't the sort of person who appreciated such gestures.

"Happy New Year to you as well," Linka smiled and disengaged herself quickly, "I hope you had a nice holiday?"

Wheeler laughed and asked where his hug was and Karen obliged him as she answered, "I did, thank you… though with kids like mine I'm glad to be back at work to recover. What about you two?"

Linka blushed, though their colleague hadn't intended to imply a joint vacation, "It was good."

"She's lying," Wheeler said, coming to her rescue, "She missed her flight home because of her cold and then got stuck with me for the duration."

Karen looked surprised and so did Olga who had just arrived, "Did I hear that correctly Linka? You spent Christmas with Jason?"

The Russian girl looked very uncomfortable but she nodded, "I was sick and the doctor said I should not be on my own."

"Why didn't you call me?" Olga asked, making herself comfortable at her desk.

"Well I…" Linka looked helplessly at Wheeler, not sure how much she should tell them.

The American rolled his eyes, more for their team members benefit than Linka's, "She fainted at the airport and the hospital called me because she still had my card in her purse," he shrugged, "We were both on our own anyway, it didn't make sense to bother anyone else."

Linka nodded in confirmation and escaped to make coffee in the small kitchen area, automatically making one for Wheeler as well. He thanked her when she put it on his desk but was already looking through the notes he'd made, and the others were greeting the male members of their team, so Linka was able to take a few seconds to recover.

"Do we have a replacement for Amanda yet?" Peter asked at last, taking his usual seat.

"Tom has someone lined up." Linka told him, "But it will be a few days before he can start. Jason and I have worked that into our plan, I do not think it will be a problem as long as he is on-board before the next round of inspections start."

"I hope you two didn't spend the whole of your holiday working?" Karen said, coming up beside them.

Linka smiled and shook her head, "Nyet, but I was sick for the first half anyway. We watched a lot of films mostly."

Since it was clear that Peter was sensing a story, the Russian was glad that Wheeler called them all into the meeting room at that point, and she could bury herself in work.

* * *

"You ok Babe?" Wheeler tilted his head and peered closely at her as they stood side by side in the kitchen area during their mid-morning break.

Linka smiled, "Da of course."

And she was. As ridiculous as it seemed to her, she had found that she missed his jibes, simply because it meant that she didn't have his attention. Wheeler had been so focused on his work all morning that she had longed to provoke him in some way, but unlike her friend, would not give in to such childish impulses.

"Ok…" He continued to watch her, "You've just been a bit quiet is all."

"I think I am still trying to work out how to relate to you now." She said softly, not wanting her voice to carry to the others. "Our friendship was never so…"

Wheeler gave her a cheeky look, "Tame?"

Laughing, she nodded, "I do not want to fight and it would be inappropriate for us to flirt, but… it is different when it is just the two of us."

"Yeah." Wheeler agreed, knowing that he'd taken every opportunity to be in contact with her over the last couple of weeks, and feeling the unnatural distance between them as badly as she obviously was. "I guess it'll take time. You're not regretting it though right? Coming back I mean?"

"Nyet." Linka smiled at him, and then asked consciously. "And you? Are you ok with my being here?"

Wheeler grinned and a warm feeling started in her chest, and only increased with his words, "More than ok, even when I was fighting it, it felt good not to be on my own anymore. Now, knowing you're here, it's just… right."

Her face was failing to conceal how happy he'd made her, but all she said was, "We make a good team, partner."

"The best!" The look in his eyes made her cheeks grow hot and he tenderly brushed the back of one finger over the warm skin before heading back into the office, leaving Linka with a smile that wouldn't quit.


	18. Love - Make You Happy

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing as always, I love hearing your thoughts on my stories

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Make You Happy**

Wheeler laughed loudly as Peter's face turned a lovely shade of crimson, and addressed Linka with humour sparkling in his eyes. "I think you mean 'masti_**c**_ate' Babe, you want him to _**eat **_quieter, right?"

The Russian nodded, confused. "Da, what did I say?"

Karen snorted with badly contained amusement and both she and Peter looked away. Nicolai too was suddenly very absorbed by his work but the other two team members looked just as puzzled as Linka.

Grinning from ear to ear, the American got up and sauntered around to Linka's desk. Leaning down to whisper, his lips brushed her as he got a little too close but fortunately the others couldn't see that, and her face was destined to match Peter's in colour anyway.

"Christ Jason," Karen said after a few moments, "The girl doesn't need a biology lesson! Give her the short version."

"Short, is not my style." He waggled his eyebrows at the older woman and received a light slap on his arm from Linka who had by now, joined the others in laughing.

Olga then complained that she still wanted to know what it meant but as Wheeler took a step toward her, Linka caught his arm to stop him, as he'd guessed she would. She said one word in Russian that clearly made Alexi uncomfortable but Olga grinned "Not exactly something that comes up in everyday conversation."

"That depends on who you're talking to," Wheeler quipped and, during the new round of laughter went to answer his phone, as it had just started ringing. "Anderson's here." He called over a minute later, "I'll go bring him up."

The American's colleagues watched him go, and then Alexi commented, "Someone has a new woman in his life."

Linka lowered her head to study her work but the others laughed and agreed. Karen said, "I don't know though, I've never seen him quite like this before, even before you guys arrived and he started acting like he had a stick up his arse, I don't think I've seen him this… happy."

A small smile crept over the wind planeteer's face, but she kept it hidden.

"Karen's right." Peter chimed in. "If I didn't know better I'd say he was in love. What about you Linka? He seems to be being nicer to you since we got back, any ideas?"

For a terrible moment the Russian had thought he was implying something else but she recovered well, shrugging but not looking up and keeping her voice steadier than she expected. "Da, he seems to be in a better mood, I cannot tell you why though."

"Well I for one do not care why." Olga stated, "As long as he is in a good mood I say we make the most of it."

The others laughed and agreed but Linka could feel Karen's eyes on her.

* * *

"You nearly done Babe?" Wheeler got up from his desk and stretched. They'd pulled another late night, and it was still only their first week back after the holidays.

Linka adjusted herself in her seat and began rubbing her neck which was stiff from the position she'd be sitting in for so long. "Da, do you want to call for a pizza?"

She grew still as Wheeler moved over and began kneading her sore muscles. "Wow, you're tense." He commented lightly and continued without waiting for a response, oblivious to the way the rest of Linka's body was responding to his touch. "I don't feel like a takeaway tonight, it's Friday, let's stop somewhere on the way home."

_Home._ Linka couldn't help but notice how easily he included her in that, like he had already forgotten it was his apartment and that she was only a temporary guest. "Ok, do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Yeah there's a nice little Italian place not far from here, I haven't been there in a while but I think you'll like it." Apparently satisfied that he'd worked out the knots in her shoulders he moved back to his desk and grabbed his coat.

Amused, his friend said, "So we are still having pizza?"

"Of course!" He grinned, "They do other stuff though, if you want to risk it, are you ready?"

She nodded and stood up, putting away the last of her things and gathering her coat and purse. "Hungry Yankee moy?"

"You bet." He replied, "It's been a long day… really long when you've had to talk to Anderson. Again!" Wheeler pressed the lift button but let her enter first when it arrived.

"Da, I cannot believe he is still not happy with the plans, they are perfect." She agreed.

The American snorted, "Like he'd know! He doesn't understand a word we say to him, he just wants to stick his nose in and say he was involved. He reminds me of Greg."

"Greg was not like that!" Linka said, more in surprise that Wheeler would bring him up than in actual defence of him.

"He kinda was Babe," Her friend told her, "He was a know-it-all boss-man and Anderson is the same, no one knows better than him, even, when it's their job and not his."

They exited the lift and said goodnight to the security guard, making their way down the street toward the tube they had started to take together. Though the London streets were safe at that time of day, Wheeler had made a point of walking close beside her on their first night going back to his flat from work and it had already become a habit.

"Jason," Linka continued their conversation a little hesitantly, "Do not let him get to you, whatever interference he might want to make, you **do** know better. Just stand your ground."

Wheeler grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her a hug, leaving it there as he guided her away from their usual route and into a small, neatly decorated restaurant. "I know, and I will, I just hate having to tell him the same things over again."

"Maybe the inspection on Monday will help." She suggested.

"Ha, yeah, well we'll see." He smiled at the waitress approaching them and confirmed that they wanted a table for two. He hadn't yet released her and only did so now because they had to walk single file through the busy eatery.

Once they were settled and the waitress had taken their orders, Wheeler asked, "Ok so how am I doing at not being an arsehole?"

Linka laughed and teased him, "Do you not mean ass?"

"Nope." He grinned back, "Karen definitely said I was an arsehole... not that I cared much at the time."

The Russians eyes softened as they always did when she was smiling at him, "I think you are doing a great job of not being an arsehole… what?"

Wheeler was laughing hard. "Sorry Babe, it's just hearing you swear… it's kinda cute." She laughed, slightly embarrassed and he continued. "I wasn't laughing at the situation though, I promise. I don't want to hurt you like that again."

"I know." She smiled, "It is past. Let us talk about something else entirely."

"Like what?" He took a drink from the glass the waitress had brought and waited for Linka to make a suggestion.

The Russian thought for a moment and then said, "Your family? I told you about mine… or should I not ask?"

Wheeler shrugged, "You can ask, not much to tell really. Dad's doing okay, considering. He's dry according to Mom, so that's something."

"You have not seen for yourself?" she asked cautiously.

"I haven't been home." He replied casually, "It was never my favourite thing to do and without you guys to make me feel guilty… " he shrugged again but a moment later winced and let out an expletive. "Shit, I forgot to call Mom back."

Linka raised an eyebrow in enquiry and Wheeler ran a nervous hand through his hair, "She left a message at Christmas."

"Wheeler!"

"I know, I know. But it was right before the message from the hospital about you and it just went out my head… guess I better call her later, huh?" He gave his companion a sheepish grin.

Rolling her eyes, Linka nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, da."

Their conversation paused as their dinners arrived but Wheeler picked it up after a while, "Oh hey, did I tell you? Joey is studying to be a vet?"

"Nyet you did not mention it." Linka beamed at him, "That is wonderful. I guess what he went through with his puppy had a lasting impact on him?"

"Yeah." Wheeler nodded and his pride in his young cousin shone in his face, "I can't believe he's not a kid anymore though, it makes me feel like an old man."

Linka agreed, "I am definitely feeling my age."

The American laughed, "You're a baby compared to me."

"You are only a year older!" She protested, but she was laughing.

"One year and two months." Wheeler replied, as if that won the argument, and Linka shook her head, still chuckling affectionately.

* * *

"It's perfectly safe down here." Anderson commented as he led the ex-planeteers through the machinery strewn sub-basement. It's inspected independently every year."

Wheeler eyed the rust with distrust, "When was the last time?"

"Last March." Anderson responded defiantly.

"So it's due?" The American was having a hard time keeping his temper.

Linka stepped between them and spoke gently to their host. "All we are saying is that it can save money in the long run to replace equipment before it breaks, often it causes damage to other parts as it begins to fail."

Anderson's face changed as he tried to be charming, fortunately he didn't notice the way Wheeler's fists clenched. "Well I'll certainly take _your _recommendations under consideration Linka. Shall we?"

He gestured for her to continue, which she did, shooting an apologetic look over her shoulder at Wheeler.

The red-head knew he should be paying attention but there was something about their new client that just made him tune him out. He felt a bit like he was a teenager again, letting Linka do the technical listening, knowing she would explain it later, but he couldn't seem to help it.

As they turned a corner, they saw that one of Anderson's employees was attempting to tighten a bolt on a pipe joint where some steam was escaping. Having contained the leak he nodded politely for them to pass but still earned a look of disapproval from his boss.

The bolt was too tight on the old pipe and the mixture of pressure and rust began to buckle just as Linka stepped in front of it. Wheeler, who had been contemplating the repair with a critical eye, saw it and with a split second to act, gathered his friend in his arms, pushing her to the ground and protecting her with his body.

The sound the ripping metal and rushing steam was terrible, but fortunately the hot gas was not outpouring in the direction of the two eco experts and they were able to crawl to safety. Anderson had made it out before them and was shouting orders to his staff... Though Wheeler noted that he wasn't telling them anything more useful than that they had to fix it, and quickly, before more damage was done.

"Yankee you are bleeding!" Linka demanded Wheeler's attention, turning him so that she could look at his arm.

"It's just a scratch." He assured her, but she shook her head.

Ripping off the bottom of his already torn shirt, she tied it around the wound in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. "It is _**not **_just a scratch Jason! Your shoulder and arm are a mess and there is rust, the pipe must have caught you, you could get and infection. I am taking you to the hospital."

Her voice was firm, not that Wheeler had any intention of ignoring her since the shock was wearing off and it was beginning to hurt. Anderson came over to speak to them just then but took a step back when he saw the look of fury on Linka's face. "We are going to the hospital but you will be hearing from us and if you know what is good, you will shut down before the inspectors get here so you do not endanger more lives!"

Linka was already directing Wheeler to the elevator before she finished speaking and was in no mood to listen to Anderson's platitudes as he followed them. She said something in Russian, that might have been in response to him or not, but which Wheeler translated as, "She's pissed."

Anderson frowned for a moment wondering why Wheeler would think she was drunk, but fortunately fell in before he said something to make things worse. "Ah right. Should I call an ambulance?"


	19. Love - I'll Be There

**Chapter 19 – I'll Be There**

The two ex-planeteers hadn't made it back to the office after the accident that day. By the time they were done at the hospital they had both been feeling wiped out, but Linka called Tom to let him know what had happened. Of course that meant that the following day they were inundated with questions, well wishes and admiration.

By lunchtime Wheeler's arm was feeling stiff and sore and he couldn't sit comfortably. After trying not to interfere for perhaps quarter of an hour, his partner asked to see him alone in the conference room.

"What's up?" he asked, unconsciously shifting his shoulder and arm to relieve some of the pain.

"I am going to re-dress your wound," she told him, holding up the small medical kit she had brought from home. "Have you taken a pain killer?"

The American grimaced, he hadn't realised how obvious he was being. "This morning, and you don't have to do it, I can manage."

Linka rolled her eyes, "Do not talk nonsense Jason, of course I am going to help you. Take your shirt off."

"You know I've imagined you saying that in here," He grinned and lifted an eyebrow suggestively "But the circumstances were a bit different."

His friend blushed but she was laughing, "Yankee!"

"Ok fine." He watched her as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off, in what she assumed was supposed to be an alluring manner, but it was somewhat spoiled by the evident pain he felt in the movement.

Linka's expression was somewhere between sympathy and amusement., but he couldn't help but note that she was regarding his bare chest appreciatively as well, and he casually turned away before his body's reaction became too obvious. "So er, where do you want me?"

The Russian's sudden laugh let him know that her mind was going in the same direction as his, but as he turned back to her she was pulling out a couple of chairs from around the conference table. "Sit here."

He did as she instructed and she sat beside him, gently unwrapping his bandaged arm, her face pinched with sympathetic pain as she surveyed the damage. "It is very red, but I do not think it is infected… this is going to hurt though."

"I can take it." He joked as he watched her disinfect her hands with some gel from the pack and retrieve the cream the hospital had given them. Her touch was gentle and caring, and though it still hurt, Wheeler found himself studying her face as she worked. Linka's lovely features were filled with sorrow and it made his heart ache. "Hey, don't look so tragic, I'm okay you know, I've had worse."

"Da I know," She replied without looking up, "But I still do not like seeing you in pain."

He was silent for a moment and then tugged on her arm, "Come here."

"Where?" Linka looked up, confused.

Wheeler rolled his eyes and gently pulled her up and then down again into his lap, "Here. I want to give you a hug and I can't do it with that arm." So saying, he wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

The Russian made a half-hearted protest about needing to recover his injury and then turned to cuddle into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay." He repeated, kissing her forehead. "And it wasn't your fault."

She hesitated very briefly but he noticed. "I did not say that it was."

"I know how your mind works Babe," Wheeler grinned down at her. "I saved you, most people would just say thank you, but you beat yourself up with guilt over needing to be saved in the first place."

"Thank you." She said wryly. "But I would prefer that you had just stayed safe."

The American smiled back and gave her a half shrug. They both knew it wasn't in him to stay out of trouble, especially when someone needed help. Linka would have returned to her seat then, but he held her in place, telling her to finish wrapping him up where she was, and seeing that he intended to be difficult about it, (and not really wanting him to let go anyway,) she complied.

"I miss this." Wheeler said out of the blue.

"Being injured?" She asked, "Or do you mean my nursing skills?"

He chuckled, "I definitely miss having you fuss over me… but I meant the contact. Just being able to hold you when I want." He shook his head, his mood turning sombre. "It ended too soon. I mean I know it wouldn't have worked out in the end, but we were happy weren't we?" Unable to reply because of the lump in her throat, Linka nodded. "I keep wishing I'd never found out."

Again Linka nodded but then she forced herself to speak, "I would have told you. I have never liked deceiving you in any way and the guilt was already getting to me, but it all got out of hand. I was so frightened of losing you I could not tell you, and then I lost you anyway because of all the things I had not told you."

Wheeler's heart was beating hard inside his chest. The longer he spent with her, the harder it was to not believe that her feelings for him had only ever been the lukewarm emotions of a friend and he was on the verge of asking her when the door to the conference room opened and Karen entered.

Linka jumped and finished tying off the bandage she had continued to wrap around his arm, saying brightly, "There, all done. Do you need help with your shirt?"

"No I'm fine." He swallowed, and let her greet their colleague while he got dressed again.

_Perhaps it's for the best._ He thought, though even in his head, he didn't sound convinced.

* * *

"Ok, out with it." Karen had waited just long enough for the waitress to be out of earshot after she brought their drinks over, before turning on Linka.

The Russian blinked, "I am sorry?"

"She wants to know what is going on with you and Jason." Olga told her. "And so do I."

"I do not know what you mean." Linka sipped her drink and tried to keep her face neutral. When they had suggested the three of them go out for lunch she had assumed it was just to get away from the office for a while, she had never dreamt that they had an agenda, but she was already wishing that she'd insisted on inviting the guys.

The older English woman sighed. "I think you do Hon, I walked in on you sitting in his lap, remember."

Linka couldn't help blushing but she shook her head, "I was changing his bandage."

"On his lap." Olga said, her voice flat though her expression told her friend very clearly what she thought of that idea.

Unable to think of a response, the ex-Planeteer shrugged and sipped her drink.

Karen's eyes were full of genuine concern as she spoke, "Linka, Jason is a wonderful boss and a great friend, but he is not a good boyfriend. I've seen it all before and I can understand why you would fall for him – and if I didn't before I would have anyway after seeing him without his shirt this morning – but relationships with guys like him are doomed to failure."

Linka rolled her eyes but said nothing so Olga stepped in. "You told us you were in love da? Heartbroken over some guy you met years ago?" For a moment the beautiful blond thought they'd guessed her secret but her colleague's next words dispelled that fear and she was able to relax a little once more. "Well Jason is not the guy to help you get over him Linka, he only understands short term flings."

"He is not like that really." She began, but then realised how that must sound, and tried to change tack, "Look, Jason is a better person than you know, but that does not really matter because there is nothing going on between us. Ok, I admit we were flirting a little while I saw to his arm but neither of us have any intention of taking it anywhere." She looked into their faces and sighed, "Honestly."

"It's not that we don't think you deserve a little fun." Karen told her, "And from all accounts, if anyone could take your mind off your ex, it's him." Linka's fingers involuntarily bunched into fists under the table, she didn't need any accounts of him to know what he was capable of and she definitely didn't want to hear them. "But you don't strike me as the sort that would be happy with something casual."

Linka nodded, "That is true, but you are completely misreading the situation."

Olga looked at her shrewdly, "Are you sure? Because he could barely stand to be in the same room with you last year and now you cannot stop smiling at each other, it is disturbing."

Going from bright red to very pale, Linka concentrated on keeping her voice steady, "But that is the point, we are trying to build a friendship and quite frankly it is a relief to not be lumberheads all the time."

"Loggerheads." Karen put in, and took up the thread, "We're only saying this because we're worried about you. I saw the way you were looking at him, I think the strength of your feelings for him might just take you by surprise one day."

Linka laughed, "Oh I promise you that will not be a problem, I have no illusions where Jason is concerned." _If only he could look at me and see in me what you did!_ She thought ironically. "I am not denying that he is an attractive man, but having once loved and been loved in return, I could not settle for anything less." And it would be less, she told herself, as long as he wasn't able to believe in her feelings he would never truly be able to commit his own again.

Her sincerity seemed to satisfy her two friends and they began to talk of other things. She joined in with their chatter, her face a perfect mask for her true emotions, but her lunch seemed to have very little flavour and she was glad when they were ready to return to the office.

"About time you three got back." Wheeler teased them as they entered, and indicated the young man he'd been conversing with. "Our new team member just arrived, Jack this is Olga, Karen and my partner Linka."

Linka felt a blush begin to rise up her neck at the way Wheeler had managed to make partner sound so personal and after the grilling she'd received at lunch she felt compelled to clarify the situation. "He means Co-Project Manager. Pleased to meet you, Jack."

She sounded normal enough but Wheeler detected the hint of frost in her tone and was confused as to what put it there, they had been getting along fine before she went out, or so he'd thought.

"A pleasure to meet you too," Jack responded admiringly, then belatedly thinking to include the other two ladies added, "All of you. I'm sure I'm going to like it here."

Fortunately Wheeler was too pre-occupied with wondering what was bothering Linka to notice.

* * *

"You are up early!" Linka exclaimed with evident surprise as the American joined her in their kitchen. "You are not going into work are you? It is Saturday."

"Oh, are you talking to me again?" He asked sullenly, "No I'm not going into the office, football practice starts again today."

His friend was caught between confusion and alarm, "You cannot go and play football with your shoulder injury! And what do you mean, I am talking to you, when have I not been talking to you?"

He sighed and poured himself a bowl of cereal, "It's soccer Linka, not football football, I'll be fine."

"You can still hurt yourself, in fact you are more likely to hurt yourself without all the padding!" she argued hotly, "And you did not answer my question, what do you mean I have not been talking to you?"

Wheeler all but threw his bowl on the table, spilling some of its contents in the process. "Seriously? You're gonna play dumb? Or are you just being pedantic? You haven't been refusing to speak to me but you're not _**talking**_ to me either, it's been like living with an iceberg these last few days."

Linka bit her bottom lip nervously, embarrassed that Wheeler had noticed her mood. "I did not mean to take it out on you Yankee, I am sorry."

"Are you pissed with me for getting you to sit on my lap, is that it?" he asked, already calming down as he saw her reaction. "I know you were embarrassed when Karen came in…"

"Nyet… it is not that, at least…" she shook her head. "I am not annoyed with you, you did not do anything wrong. Karen and Olga... expressed some concern about my getting involved with you, given your reputation." She looked up into his eyes, her own expression sorrowful, "I could not defend you without telling them of our past and I could not do that. I was not intentionally shutting you out, I was just trying not to be so obvious about how close our friendship is."

Wheeler closed his eyes for a moment, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The lovely Russian shrugged but said, "I find our relationship hard to define, I am happier not trying, with them or with you. And I also did not want you to second guess yourself, I thought I could deal with it myself, though I suppose that has back-fired."

"We've come further than that Babe," He smiled at her, letting her know he wasn't angry any more, now that he knew what was going on in her head. "Have a little faith."

She smiled back, relaxing in the warmth of his regard, "Have we come far enough that I can convince you to stay home instead of injuring your shoulder further?"

Wheeler grinned at her cheek, "I'll call the guys at the gym and let them know I won't make it this week." He stood up and headed for the telephone but called back over his shoulder, "I hope you've got something planned to keep me entertained instead though, or you're going to find yourself with a difficult patient on your hands."

"You think I will notice the difference?" Linka returned, but she was already mentally reviewing the films they had in the flat and anticipating a day spent curled up at his side. She justified it to herself with the thought that he needed to rest his arm and being in contact with her seemed to be the only thing that made him stop fidgeting and relax.


	20. Love - Make Or Break Me

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, I hope this lives up to your expectations!

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Make Or Break Me**

Wheeler sat staring at the television screen without knowing what was playing, mostly because it was better than staring at the clock.

Linka and Jack had gone to inspect a new site first thing that morning and although it was some distance outside London, he'd expected them back around 7pm. It was now 10pm and it hadn't helped at all that the Russian had called to say that they were running late and would stop for dinner on the road, in fact from Wheeler's perspective, it made it worse.

Their new colleague had made no secret of the fact that he admired Linka and although the American couldn't tell whether she returned that interest, she didn't seem to be making any effort to discourage it.

Of course, knowing that he had no say in the matter just turned his misery into a black rage, so when Linka did finally get home - at quarter to eleven - he wasn't in a mood to be reasonable.

"Good date?" He sounded like he had when she'd first arrived in England and it made her stomach turn over. "It can't have been _**that **_good if you made it home before dawn."

Annoyed, Linka finished taking off her coat and came to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You know very well it was not a date, what is this about?"

"It doesn't take _**hours **_to grab a bite to eat." He was clearly forcing himself not to shout and Linka found herself getting angrier by the second. "Besides, the guy has been flirting with you since he walked in the door. Trust me, it was a date."

Linka was tired. It had been a very long day, and all she had eaten was a couple of small sandwiches lunchtime and a hastily consumed burger and fries on the way back. The rest of the time had been spent discussing their assignment while inching down the motorway in a four mile tailback while wondering if it would actually be quicker to walk. When his current accusations were added to all she had put up with in the name of guilt it was suddenly too much and something snapped.

"**So what if it _was_ a date? What does it have to do with you?"** Her voice had risen as she spoke until she was yelling at him. **"I am not the one who has spent the last four years having sex with anyone who will accommodate them. I am not the one who decided that love is nothing but a lie. I am not the one who walked out on our relationship in the first place, whatever mistakes I made, and I am not the one keeping us apart now! **_**You**_** have decided that I do not meet your standards, so what right do you have to take issue with anything I do?"**

"None." The American admitted, his voice like cold steel. "But this is my apartment and if you're going to date you can get your own place, you're not bringing him back here."

Linka met his eyes defiantly but dropped her voice to a more normal level. "Maybe I should do that anyway."

"Fine." Wheeler got up and headed towards the front door, picking his keys up on the way, and slamming it behind him.

For several moments Linka didn't move, but finally, with a forced calm, she went to retrieve her laptop and sat with it in the place so lately vacated by Wheeler. She was shaking badly as she searched for an estate agents website and no matter how many times she tried to read the adverts her mind could not focus on the words to take them in. After a few frustrating minutes the lovely Russian gave up and went to her room to pack.

_I can go to a hotel for tonight, it is better if I am not here when he returns…_

* * *

Linka carried her bags to the telephone table. She wasn't sure she'd found everything but she didn't really care, she just needed to be gone. Sometime during her packing the broken hearted woman had realised that there was no point in looking for a flat, she had only stayed to be with Wheeler, she just wished that Russia was farther away because she had a strong desire not to be around people for a while, especially ones who knew her.

_But where else would I go? Perhaps I should ask Gaia if I could return to Hope Island, at least I would not have to pretend anymore, there would be no one to pretend for, at least I do not think the others can still be there now… It does not matter, how can I ask Gaia for a favour after all the trouble I have caused?_

She reached out towards the telephone receiver intending to call a taxi to take her to the airport, but hesitated as she remembered a promise she had made to herself. Squatting down beside her luggage, Linka retrieved the soft tiger Wheeler had given her so long ago and stood to enter his bedroom. She gave little Jason a gentle kiss on his nose and placed him on the double bed, her eyes filling with tears and her heart aching as if it was more than a toy being left behind.

Turning her back to him, Linka moved towards the door to make the call that she knew would take her away from both Jason's, forever.

* * *

Given the time at which he stormed out of his flat, it was perhaps fortunate for Wheeler he was living in London and not New York, though the English Capital definitely had its rougher areas too. The cold night air eventually soothed him and he found himself going over and over their fight, until he realised he was desperately trying to find evidence that she had feelings for him.

By the time the handsome American had come to the conclusion that he'd been incredibly unreasonable, he was some distance from his home and as he turned to go back the way he came, a dreadful thought occurred. _What if she took me at my word? She knows what I'm like when I'm jealous but… oh god, what have I done?_ He broke into a run, not stopping until he reached his front door and then knew a moment's paralysis as he contemplated what he might find.

Finally gathering his courage to face the mess he'd made, Wheeler put his key in the lock and entered. The first thing he saw was her bags, neatly packed, sitting by the telephone. Assuming she was in her bedroom, he rushed forward, but then saw the door to his own was open and as he paused and looked in, their eyes met.

"You're not really going are you?" The red-head blurted out, his eyes straying past her into the room and widening when he saw what she'd left there.

She watched him stare at the small tiger with stunned horror as he took in the significance of the gesture, but said softly. "I should never have stayed."

That immediately brought his attention back to her and he moved into the room, blocking her path and laying gentle hands on her upper arms to keep her there. "Yes you should. Babe we've both made mistakes, let's not make any more. Tonight was totally my fault and I'm sorry, really sorry. I don't want you to go and I should never have let you think I do… even if you're ready to move on with someone else."

For a moment Linka looked as if she might hit him, but then sighed in defeat, sure that he would never listen to her anyway. Instead she said, "I am going back to Russia, perhaps that will convince you that I do not have any feelings for Jack, but even if it does not, it is for the best. For both of us."

"I don't believe that!" He insisted, gripping her a little tighter. "Linka let's talk about this, I was jealous and I over-reacted, but you can't let one stupid argument destroy what we've built here together."

She looked up into his eyes, "I am tired Yankee, I cannot do this anymore. You might not believe that I have feelings but I do and I do not have the energy to keep hiding them. I cannot fight with you every time you _**think**_ someone likes me and I cannot constantly worry about what I say just in case you turn on me for lying."

"I haven't done that!" he interrupted and she shook her head.

"You labelled me a liar for the things I did not tell you, you would not let me explain why I did what I did in case it sounded like a lie and you told me that you could never believe me again, no matter what I said." She shrugged hopelessly, "Some things hurt worse than others Jason. There have been so many times since I came here that I have held my tongue for fear of hearing you call it a lie, sure that if I unwittingly crossed the line you set it would break things irrevocably between us, either because it made you hate me or because I could not stand it."

He looked ashamed and hung his head for a moment before recapturing her eyes with his own. "I'm sorry. I know that's not enough but I don't know what else to say to make it up to you."

"You do not need to make it up to me," She said, her voice no more than a whisper and her eyes blurred with tears, "You just need to let me go before one of us says something we cannot take back."

Wheeler swallowed, "I've already made that mistake Linka, walking away won't fix anything. I'm the one that was lying, when I said I didn't believe in us, in _**you**_. I was too angry to listen, and too scared of what the answer would be, I always knew I wasn't good enough for you…"

"That is nonsense!" she exclaimed.

"But it's how I felt, how a part of me will probably always feel. I wanted to be with you so badly, and then when I heard that guy on the other end of the phone it just suddenly seemed like I had to be the stupidest guy in the world to believe it was real. I couldn't deal with it." He reached up one hand to gently brush away the tears that were escaping down her face. "No one cares what we do outside work anymore, except us... so I'm asking, I want to know the truth? I swear I'll believe anything you tell me, whatever you tell me. You still mean everything to me Linka, and you always will, but if you go..."

Wheeler's throat closed up, he couldn't say any more. He didn't know what he'd do if she chose to leave, or even if she said it was too late for them. He'd gone through so many emotions since that fateful day four years ago but he'd never been able to entirely give up on the tiny spark of hope she'd left him, and the prospect of going on without it was bleak.

_I guess I could ask Gaia if I can go home… at least I wouldn't have to pretend anymore._

The silence that followed seemed endless to Wheeler, who knew that the next words out of Linka's mouth would decide their future. He willed her to say something, anything, just to end the suspense…


	21. Love - As Good As New

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing as always, and sorry for the suspense ;p Hopefully this will make up for it?

* * *

**Chapter 21 – ****As Good As New**

"I love you." It wasn't the only thing Linka needed Wheeler to believe but it was the most important, if he couldn't accept that, nothing else mattered.

Relief washed over the American's face but his eyes burned with need and something deeper. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her roughly with all the passion she saw building in him, but when his lips met hers they were gentle and loving and the desperate need they both felt to be closer, pulled them in until they were locked together in an embrace that nothing could come between.

Linka sobbed when they finally broke for air, and buried her face in his neck, clinging to him even as he tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"You've no idea how often I've wanted to do this." Wheeler told her, resting his head against hers and smiling when she assured him the feeling was mutual.

They were content to stand there for a while, just holding each other and letting the reality of it sink in but eventually the American lifted her in his arms and carried her back into the lounge, placing her in his lap as he sat on the sofa.

A little surprised, Linka commented, "This is not where I thought you would take me."

"Yeah... Well I figured we still had stuff to talk about and I wouldn't be able to concentrate in there." He kissed her forehead showing that he still needed to touch her. "But if you'd rather talk later..."

Linka laughed and snuggled into him, loving the way he responded, supporting her movements but keeping her close. "Nyet, I think we should sort it all out tonight, we already know that _**that **_is not a problem for us."

She looked up at him suddenly, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes and noting again how his arms adjusted to accommodate her without making her feel restricted. "You do really believe that I love you don't you? You are not just saying you will believe me to keep me here?"

He smiled down into her eyes, "I believe you, everything you've said and done since you got here has made me believe... I just didn't want to accept what a terrible mistake I'd made, I'm sorry..."

Linka shook her head and placed her fingers over his mouth. "We will be apologising forever, all that matters is that you know the truth. I will tell you my version once and you can ask me questions but unless there is anything you are not ok with, after tonight we need to let it go. Ok?"

He nodded and kissed her fingers so she dropped her hand back around his waist and settled back against him. "They made it sound so easy, I could do something good for our countries just by letting everyone see that I loved you. I thought it was only a matter of time anyway... I know I was the one putting it off but it was not because I did not love you, I just was not ready and I was frightened about what would happen if it did not work between us. It is perhaps ironic that they gave me the push I needed to show you that I _**do **_love you."

Wheeler noticed how often she was declaring her feelings for him and he guessed it was because he'd made a point of saying that she'd never said it when they were together, but he didn't say anything because the truth was, he liked hearing it.

"I felt guilty, I knew I should tell you... but being with you made everything else go out of my head." She nuzzled his shoulder, "It all felt so right, I had never been happier, I did not want to spoil things... That is stupid in hindsight but when you are in the middle of things it is so easy to convince yourself that it will work out somehow."

He laughed softly, "Yeah, I've been guilty of that a time or two."

She sighed, "I knew you would be angry and I worried about it, but I never really believed you would react the way you did, without giving me a chance to explain." He started to apologise again and she gave him a swift kiss to stop him. "It does not excuse my keeping things from you. If anything though, I thought I had been obvious about the way I felt, that I had shown you, I did not even realise that I had not said I love you out loud, or that I had left you in so much doubt before we were together either. I would have told you outright if I did not like you that way, back when first became Planeteers."

"You did." He said, amused at her conviction that he must have known she liked him. "Several times."

Linka raised an eyebrow, "If I had wanted you to believe that, you would have given up long before we ever got together."

His smiled widened, "Maybe."

"Definitely." She leant up to bring their lips together again and for a few minutes they were lost in the tender embrace.

When they parted Wheeler trailed light kisses along her jaw and down her neck, murmuring, "Go on with your story."

Linka made a soft humming noise in appreciation of what he was doing, "I am not sure there is much else to tell. I was supposed to give them photo opportunities when they happened naturally but they started to badger me for more because I was only telling them about events we were all going to when the press would be there anyway. I know the call you took made it sound like I was arranging things according to their directions but that is not even close to being true."

"Can I ask you something?" Wheeler said thoughtfully.

"Da, anything." She affirmed.

He seemed to be struggling to find the words as he began, "When we first got together… you didn't want to be with me off the Island, and you wouldn't discuss any dates with me, you insisted that I surprise you. That's kind of the opposite of what you were supposed to be doing, right?" The Russian nodded. "So was it… I mean at the time I thought you were ashamed to be seen with me but now I know the rest… you were trying to avoid telling them anything weren't you?"

Linka's face broke out into a smile and she nodded happily, "I told you then I wanted you to myself and I meant it. I could never be ashamed of you Jason, I know I criticised you sometimes but it was because I knew you were capable of so much more… and you have proven me right by the way."

His genuine laugh went a long way to helping her relax but just as it seemed they would settle in for a long make-out session, Linka's stomach made a horrifying noise and she blushed furiously.

"Jack's a cheapskate huh?" Wheeler teased.

Meeting his eyes with more amusement than she'd thought possible just a short time ago, Linka said, "Just for the record, I would never allow a colleague to pay for me, and the only options we had at the service station we stopped at was something that is termed fast food and resembled edible plastic… da you can laugh but you did not spend _**hours**_ sitting in a traffic jam with nothing better to eat than toy food."

"Poor Babe." He resumed nuzzling her neck, making her shiver as he found a ticklish spot. "Do you want me to make you some toast?"

She groaned, "I am starving but I do not want to let go."

Her stomach protested again and he chuckled, lifting her onto the seat beside him. "It won't take long."

"How is your arm?" She asked, suddenly remembering his injury, "Bozhe' moy, you should not be lifting me!"

"It's fine Babe, it's been days, it's practically back to normal." Wheeler had never been kept down by physical injury for long but that would not stop her worrying.

She followed him to the kitchen area and coming up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist. "That is all the more reason not to overdo it."

While he was waiting for the toaster, the American turned around and took her back in his arms, leaning back against the cabinet. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to both of them.

"Do you have anything else you want to ask me?" Linka prompted him, "Not that you have to think of everything tonight, I will always answer you honestly, I would just like to put as much of the bad stuff behind us as possible."

He kissed her temple reassuringly, "I think we've covered the bad stuff… unless you have anything you want to ask me?" Linka shook her head. "I didn't really sleep with everything that moved you know…"

She smiled, "Just the girls that were as different from me as you could find?"

"Yeah." He replied ruefully, "But not until I came here, after I'd done my training and left Dr Derrick's… it was like taking another step away from the Planeteers, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"And you have needs." Linka said uncomfortably. "I understand."

"No!" he shook his head, "I mean, yeah, but it wasn't like that… I _**need**_ you. They were just… I don't know, me trying to be someone I'm not I guess. There were no feelings involved."

The Russian nodded, but said, "I appreciate your honesty Jason, and I am ok with it. We were not together and just because I dealt with that differently does not mean I think badly of you, but I do not want to know the details, in fact I would really rather not talk about them."

The toast popped up and Wheeler wasn't entirely sorry about the distraction, he turned to start buttering the now golden bread. "Ok, but just so you know, they're history too, with the rest of the bad stuff. I don't want us to waste any more time, I love you and I know we can make this work."

Linka leant on the cabinet beside him, one hand still resting on his side as if she couldn't stand to let go of him entirely. "I agree, but it always did work Yankee, we just have to rein in our tempers."

He laughed down at her, "Easier said than done."

"Definitely." She agreed, "But so worth the effort."

* * *

"Tell me about your day?" Linka requested as they settled back on the sofa.

He laughed, "I'm not sure I can, this morning feels like years ago." But he talked while she ate anyway, finally falling silent when she got up to put her plate in the kitchen.

"That was just what I needed, spasiba." She settled back on his lap and gave him a soft kiss before a thought occurred to her. "You did eat earlier, da?"

He smiled, "Yeah I had dinner when I got in, before you didn't come home."

"I did come home." She poked him in the side playfully and then squirmed in his lap, giggling as he tickled her in retaliation. Finally caught close to his chest the beautiful blond surrendered, their lips once more seeking each other out. Sometime later, after they had settled into a comfortable embrace, Linka said, "You are quiet, are you ok?"

Wheeler hugged her closer, "Yeah I'm ok, it's just…"

"Go on." She prompted him, "It is better that we talk about it."

"It's nothing like that…" He shook his head, "I'm not sure I can explain really… ok look, when I took that call back on Hope Island it was like my whole world tilted, it went completely out of whack, and then tonight we fixed it, just like that. It's almost like the last four years didn't happen, like we've been together all the time, sitting here, talking about work… it's perfect and surreal at the same time… I'm probably sounding like I'm crazy right now aren't I? Just forget I said anything."

Linka shook her head and smiled up into his eyes as if she were pleased, "Nyet, I know exactly what you mean, it does not feel real yet. I know the first thing I will think when I wake up is, 'Was I dreaming?', but that is ok because it _**is**_ real."

"I guess it's because it's not a new relationship," He agreed, "We already know how to be a couple, we've been through the awkward stage." She nodded and Wheeler added, "I'm not sure how it's going to work in the office though, any ideas?"

She hesitated but did say what was on her mind, "I think, perhaps, it would be better if we carried on as we have been in the office, and keep this to ourselves." She continued quickly, "You are right about us knowing how to be together now, but outside pressures are what came between us… I suppose I am being a little paranoid but I would like it to be private for a while."

"Yeah, I think you've got a point actually." He smiled ruefully, "Just as long as we're open with each other."

"Da." Pleased, she cuddled back into him and relaxed.

After a while she began to doze and only woke when Wheeler called to her softly, gently rubbing her cheek with his finger. "It's late Babe, I think we'd better get you to bed."

"Oh," Linka murmured against his neck, not having the energy to get up. "I am sorry, and I should unpack."

"Leave it 'til the morning." Wheeler replied, "I wouldn't have woken you but I wasn't sure…"

Linka looked up at him sleepily. "About?"

"Where?" He shrugged slightly, "I don't want to let go of you tonight but I don't want you to think it has to go anywhere, we can take things slow, I just really need to keep holding you…"

She chuckled, "I definitely want to wake up with you… I do not need us to wait any longer, I just wish I was not so tired, I am liable to fall asleep on you. I will have to sort out my clothes too if I am to find something to wear to work tomorrow, not to mention something to sleep in tonight. I was in a hurry earlier and not very careful when I was putting my things in my bags."

"You get up with the crack of dawn, you can iron something then." The American kissed her cheek, "and, I can find you something to sleep in tonight… and, maybe if we go to bed now, we'll only have to 'wait' until morning?"

"Deal." Linka laughed as he immediately picked her up and carried her to his room.

* * *

Laying his beautiful girlfriend gently on the bed, Wheeler placed a soft kiss on her lips before going to rummage through his t-shirt drawer.

Linka watched him silently, content to lay there as long as he was close by.

"Rolling Stones?" He asked, holding up an oversized top. "It's big on me so it should practically be a dress for you."

"Spasiba." She reached out to take it but placed it on the bedside cabinet and held her arms out. "I will put it on before I go to sleep."

Wheeler grinned and sat down beside her, leaning his upper body into hers so that she could wrap her arms around him. "I thought you were tired?"

"Da, I certainly will not be breaking any records." He chuckled so she continued, "But I need to be close you, to feel a physical connection as well as the emotional one... After everything that has happened I do not think simply falling asleep in your arms is enough. I cannot explain."

"You don't need to," he assured her, kissing her tenderly.

They quickly helped each other remove their clothes, it wasn't the mad rush of impatient lovers but by unspoken agreement it had an air of efficiency to it, they didn't need any foreplay. Not bothering to get beneath the covers, the American covered his lady's body with his own, beginning to kiss and caress her. Linka kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair, sighing with relief at the contact they'd both been yearning for.

"I missed you." He whispered running his hand down her side and along her bent thigh, gently pulling her leg further around him as his lips made their way down her neck, over her soft skin.

Linka had never been more aware of him. Her skin tingled everywhere they touched and each movement stoked the fire growing within her. "I missed you too Jason, so much." She wrapped her other leg around him, rubbing her foot up and down his leg encouragingly.

Wheeler let out a quiet moan, they were both ready but he didn't want to rush, eventually though, he couldn't resist and the little sound Linka made as they joined was both a cherished memory and a present source of satisfaction. They paused, needing a moment to let their connection seep into their awareness, it meant a lot more to them than just physical pleasure.

"I do love you, you know." He told her softly and she opened her eyes to smile at him.

"I love you too, _so_ much." She hadn't realised she was crying until his fingers brushed away the tears and she half expected him to ask if she was okay, but for once they were completely in tune with each other. Instead, he smiled and kissed her tenderly, resuming their love making in a way that had her sighing with pleasure.

New Year had been fun, but they had both avoided thinking about what it meant, pretending that it was a momentary happiness, helping to heal old wounds but having no more significance. This was different. Each movement was savoured, and each sound memorised and exalted over, culminating in a perfect union that was a promise for the future.

"Love you." Linka murmured again but before her lover was able to speak, her breathing deepened and her heart rate slowed as she slipped into a deep slumber. Wheeler answered anyway, "I love you too, Babe, more than you know."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Wheeler kissed his lovely companion's head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Linka had woken early, curled in her boyfriend's arms, in the warmth of their bed. No longer tired she'd easily convinced him that making love to her was more necessary than sleep and they'd spent the last hour or so proving it. She knew they'd have to get up soon for work, but she didn't want to be the one to say so. "Do you remember the first time we made love?"

"Every second." He smiled, pulling her closer, "I'd been away and you jumped me the minute I got back."

She laughed, "I missed you."

"I kept waiting for you to put a halt to it, you know?" He told her conversationally, "Part of me was worried it was too soon, but I wanted you badly, almost as much as I do now," he added with a wink, " and it felt so natural, even then."

She placed a light kiss on his chest, "I had been thinking about it since we got together, worrying about it a bit maybe. I knew I wanted to be with you that way but I did not know when I would be ready or whether you would expect more than I could give you, I always overthink things. Then you went away for a few days." she looked up and grinned at him, "I was not thinking anything that day but that I loved you and needed you and that you were not going away again."

She'd meant to make him laugh but his expression turned sad, "And then I left you."

"Nyet," she reached up to kiss him, "I did not mean that. We are going to forget about that."

He sighed, "I know Babe, but you know, you told me that day that you could never regret being with me... But I made you regret it, you gave yourself to me because you loved me but I didn't understand ".

"You did." she told him, "What you found out made you doubt everything, but that day, you knew. Look at me." She waited until his guilt filled eyes were once more focused on her own. "I never regretted it Jason, not for a moment, do not ever think that. My first time was with the one person in all the world that I could give my heart to, and it was wonderful, better than I had ever thought possible. There is nothing in that to regret." Her eyes shone with tears, "I felt bad about so many things but never that, please believe me."

He kissed her and then spoke against her lips so as not to break the contact. "I believe you, I will always believe you, I know you won't lie to me now. You don't have anything to feel bad about anymore either, we're together and this time it's forever."

Their kiss was desperate but when she thought it would develop into something else, he pulled back with a groan and threw off the covers, lifting her into his arms. "We'll have to continue this in the shower I can't think of a good excuse for us both being late for work and Karen's been poking her nose in enough as it is."

Linka laughed and relaxed into him, and it made Wheeler's heart swell with love and happiness.


	22. Love - Especially for you

**A/N: **Thanks guys, I'm really happy you're enjoying this. Just a few more chapters to go to tie up loose ends, I hope you'll stay with me and keep letting me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Especially for you**

Wheeler strolled into the office, his good mood written all over his face.

Nicolai looked up from his computer and grinned, "Someone had a good night. New girlfriend?"

"Something like that." He laughed, "Where is everyone?"

"Karen is on the school run, Peter and Alexi have already gone out on their inspection, Olga and Jack are in the conference room with Anderson, and Linka called to say that she is running late." Nicolai shrugged.

Trying not to let it show on his face, Wheeler contemplated the way he'd left Linka, wearing his t-shirt, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders and humming to herself as she ironed her suit. He hadn't wanted to leave her but it made sense for him to head in if they wanted to keep their relationship private. "Cool, want some coffee?"

"If you are making it, da," Nicolai returned to his work until Wheeler brought out their drinks but before the American could sit down, Olga came storming in, raging in Russian.

"What's she saying?" Wheeler asked conversationally, perching on the edge of his desk to sip his coffee. He was after all, used to being shouted at in Russian.

Nicolai gave him an amused glance, and explained it all with one word. "Anderson." He then offered his as yet untouched beverage to his furious colleague. "Coffee."

Olga accepted the drink without a word, taking one tentative sip, followed by another and the two men saw her visibly begin to relax. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply allowing the familiar smell to calm her nerves while her male colleagues watched in amusement. Finally she looked at Nicolai and said, "Ya tebyA lyublyU," which made him laugh out loud.

Wheeler frowned, recognising the phrase but finding it somewhat out of context. "What does that mean?"

"Hmm?" Still savouring the coffee Olga didn't understand him at first.

"What you just said, what does it mean?" he repeated.

Nicolai grinned, "She said 'I love you', it does not take much to please her, da?"

Olga glared, oblivious of the way the colour had drained from Wheeler's face, "You try listening to Anderson for half an hour together! You would think that after what happened to Jason at his factory he would be more co-operative, but nyet. It is all him, him, him."

Karen and Linka walked through the door in time to hear Olga's complaint but didn't get a chance to ask for details.

"**Linka. Conference Room. Now.**" Wheeler barked, startling everyone present.

Considerably surprised, seeing as he'd left her in a very good mood, Linka walked over to her desk to put down her things and then followed him into the other room, closing the door behind them.

Olga made a noise of disgust. "I knew it was too good to last."

"Maybe one of us should go in there." Karen mused, "She shouldn't have to deal with that alone."

Nicolai shook his head, "He was in a good mood, I do not think his anger was directed at Linka, it can only be the mention of Anderson that set him off."

"Even so…" Karen frowned, looking at Olga for a second opinion as they had discussed between them the likelihood that their Russian leader had feelings for her partner. "I wouldn't like to see her get hurt."

"Jason would not lay a hand on her." Nicolai stared, "You have known him longer than I, but you cannot think he would do anything to cause her harm."

Karen waved the suggestion away but it was Olga that spoke, "She did not mean physically. Linka is tough but not invulnerable, she does not like him being angry with her. I think in this case however, if Nicolai is right, we should wait and see what their moods are when they return. Linka would not appreciate the interference."

"Alright." The older lady sighed. "We'll wait."

As soon as they were alone, Wheeler turned to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. "Oh god, Babe I'm sorry!"

"For yelling at me?" She asked, somewhat irritated by his pre-emptory manner but at the same time concerned enough to not pull away.

"No. Yes… I." He winced, "Sorry about that too, I meant… shit."

Linka wrapped her arms around his waist and moved a little closer, "What is wrong Yankee?"

"Olga just said 'I love you' in Russian, Nicolai translated for me. I was wrong, so wrong… you said it to me. Before. All the time… you even said it once before we were together when you were half asleep." He swallowed. "I didn't know, I swear I didn't know."

The Russian looked up at him frowning. "Why did Olga tell you she loves you?"

Wheeler opened his mouth to answer and then shut it again before giving a small laugh at the way her mind worked. "She didn't say it to me, she said it to Nicolai because he gave her his coffee. Babe…"

Satisfied with his explanation she placed a gentle finger over his lips. "I did not say it in a way you could understand, I did not even know whether I had said it, and certainly if I said it before we were together, I did not mean you to know. This does not change anything."

He kissed her finger and she lowered her hand to slip it back around his waist, leaving him free to bring their lips together. "I'm going to make it up to you." He told her when they parted.

"You do not need to." Her look turned saucy, and she made him laugh. "But I will not object to the attempts."

* * *

Since both Wheeler and Linka had returned to their office in a good mood, the American's manner towards his partner was forgotten and they were able to get to work without any further discussion.

Just before lunchtime Tom came down to see them looking like the cat that had got the cream, "I have some wonderful news, I hope none of you have any plans for Easter?"

The team exchanged a few glances but didn't get a chance to answer. "We have been invited to a small conference, international exchange of ideas and all that, but the best thing is that it's going to be held at an exclusive little skiing resort in France… little more central to Europe than here. Anyway, it's all expenses paid with plenty of time to relax and take advantage of the facilities. I hope I can count on you all to attend, though I understand if some of you have family commitments."

He was looking at Karen as he said that but she grinned, "John and the kids are keen to go camping over the long weekend, I guess they'll just have to go without me, since I _**have**_ to work."

Everyone laughed but when Linka caught her boyfriend's eye she saw a look of apology. They hadn't made any plans but there was no doubt they'd expected a little time alone and now that was looking less likely. She smiled at him and gave a small shrug, hoping that Tom didn't expect her to share a room with the other girls because that would make it very difficult to keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

"Can we go to your little Italian restaurant?" Linka asked as they left that evening, "I am not in the mood to cook."

Wheeler put his arm around her, "Sure Babe, there's nothing wrong though is there?"

The smile she gave him then made his heart beat faster. "Nyet, everything is perfect." The Russian slipped her arm around his waist and they walked on together.

"I'm sorry about this conference thing, Tom told me before Christmas they were trying to organise something but it had gone right out of my head." Wheeler sighed, "At least it's a few weeks away."

"It is ok." Linka told him, "We will still be together, and it will be fun, I have not been on Ski's in years."

Wheeler grinned, "Me either, bet I can still beat you down the slopes."

She laughed, remembering their friendly rivalry, "I will take that bet, what do I get if I win?"

"Anything you want." He told her hugging her closer, "Wanna know what I want if I win?" she nodded and he leant closer to whisper in her ear. She blushed.

Linka was spared from answering by their arrival at the restaurant, which was already busy. Wheeler released her to open the door and as she preceded him inside was immediately greeted by a waitress with an apology that there were no tables free. Before they could leave however, they heard their name's being called. It was Olga and Nicolai and they were eager to invite them to join them.

The American cursed under his breath, the last thing he wanted was to share Linka when they'd only been back together for so short a time, but it seemed unavoidable and the waitress ushered them over eagerly, not wanting to lose their custom.

"Are you sure?" Linka asked, "We do not want to intrude."

Their friends were quick to disclaim, and Olga added, "It is not a date, we are all colleagues together it does not make sense to sit at separate tables. Unless the two of you would rather be alone?"

Linka sat down beside her as Wheeler made himself comfortable opposite, next to Nicolai, and deliberately misunderstood, "We do not have anything confidential to discuss, though we were going to go over the renovations for the toy company."

Another waitress came over to take their orders but after she left Wheeler changed the subject by asking, "So do the two of you like skiing?"

* * *

Hours later when the two ex-planeteers finally made it back to their flat, Wheeler pulled Linka into his arms, buried his face in her neck and breathed a sigh of relief. The lovely Russian snuggled into him but laughed softly, "Was it that bad?"

"Not being able to hold you all day? Yeah!" He placed a brief kiss on her lips before finally allowing her to take her coat off and leading her over to the settee to get comfortable again.

"I am sorry I suggested going out to dinner." Linka said, resting her head on his shoulder, "I was not planning on it being a team outing."

Wheeler laughed, "It's ok. It was fun. Any other time, I might have suggested it."

It was true that they'd both enjoyed the evening, laughing and joking with Olga and Nicolai and avoiding talking about work. The only thing that had marred it was their resolution to keep their relationship a secret. They had had to be careful how they looked at each other and avoid touching, and while they did that every day at work, somehow it had been harder in the more relaxed setting.

"Da, I would like to do it again." Linka agreed, "But not when I am wanting to be alone with you… and I do not like lying to them. I still think it is necessary, but I do not like it."

"Yeah…" Wheeler pressed his lips to her forehead, "Well let's give it a few months, give ourselves a chance to get used to being together again, then we can tell them if you want."

She smiled up at him and then reached up to kiss him, relaxing against him as the kiss deepened. When they parted Wheeler asked, "Do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow? I mean like a proper date, preferably somewhere we're not likely to run into anyone we know."

"That sounds nice." She chuckled, "Did you have something in mind?"

He shrugged, "There's a few places with a restaurant and a dance floor, I figured we could try out one of those?"

"I would like that Yankee moy," she approved.

"Good… soooo," He gave her a cheeky grin, "Do you have anything you need to do tonight? Work, ironing… anything like that?"

Linka smiled, guessing the way the conversation was going, "Nyet I did that all this morning, and…" She hesitated but only briefly, "I moved my things back into your bedroom too, I hope that was ok?"

"Of course it's ok!" he hugged her tight, beaming at her the whole time, "It's better than ok, and it's not _my_ bedroom now, it's _**our**_ bedroom, the way it always should have been."

"Are you sure?" Her cheeks warmed, "Because we slept together before but we were never really 'living together' we still had our own cabins and I do not want you to feel like I am pushing you into anything, it is just that I have so little here that it seems silly to keep it in another room but…"

He kissed her again to silence her, finally saying, "I love you. I want to live with you. I don't think it really occurred to me back home that there was a difference between what we were doing and living together, I mean it's not like anyone else was going to take over one of our cabins, it would still have been ours, why try and squash all our stuff into one?"

She nodded, "I suppose it is the same with the spare room."

"No… that's different." Wheeler struggled to explain, "This is _**our**_ home now, it's yours as much as it is mine… if you want to change anything you should go ahead or if you'd rather we move and pick a new place together, that's ok too."

"I love you." Linka kissed him softly, "I do not need to move, I am happy here. I do not want to change anything either, although I would like to add a bookcase."

Wheeler grinned, happy that she was ready to make it her home, "You could get some of your other stuff over from Russia too?"

Linka nodded, "I do not have that much but what I have is in storage, I could probably get it shipped."

"That's settled then, come on." He stood up suddenly and held his hand out to her. "We have a long day tomorrow, I think we should get an early night, don't you?"

"Da." She agreed laughing, letting him pull her up, and following him to their bedroom, "And I think we should get some sleep too."


	23. Love - Undone

**Chapter 23 - Undone**

Linka looked down at her half-filled suitcase and sighed unhappily as she folded another blouse. _This is not what I want._

Leaning against the doorframe, Wheeler watched as she made another trip to the wardrobe and methodically packed her clothes. "Wanna talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about." The Russian told him, not looking around.

"Yeah right," Wheeler rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall, moving to stand behind the beautiful women whom he had shared his flat with for the past few months. He spoke softly, "I thought we were done keeping secrets."

"It is not a secret." She sighed again as he slid his arms around her waist and cradled her against him, his lips placing a loving kiss on her neck before he rest his head against hers.

He waited patiently for her to continue, something he had only learnt to do since their recent reunion, and even then not without some trial and error. At first reluctant to cause a fight, Linka had continued to keep her own council when something she considered minor had bothered her… first there had been his reluctance to tidy up after himself, something she was at least familiar with from his teenage years, then there had been the beard shavings in the sink which caused a five hour sulk from the American when she did finally say something because it came out as, 'Either you were not this disgusting when we were first together or you were not old enough to shave, which was it?'

Realising early on that they'd been naïve to think they already knew how to live together after being alone for so long, not to mention working together all day and trying not to bring professional disagreements home, they had steadfastly adhered to one rule and so far it was working for them, that was, 'Never go to bed angry'. Whatever the disagreement, they made sure they'd either resolved it, or at least made up, before it resulted in them sleeping alone.

"I do not want to go." Linka told her boyfriend quietly, "I do not want to sneak around like we are doing something wrong and then still be unable to spend anytime just being together, not even for one weekend. And do not say that it might not be that bad, you know how it will go as well as I do. One of the guys will walk in wherever we go, every time we try to do something remotely romantic and Karen and Olga will be deliberately trying to catch us… they are still suspicious you know."

Wheeler chuckled, "It sounds vaguely familiar yeah. But it's not nearly as hard to find time alone when I don't have to convince you too, admit it… you like conspiring with me just a bit."

He nuzzled her as he spoke and she couldn't hold back a little smile as she thought of some of the stolen moments they'd shared practically under their colleagues noses. "Maybe… just a bit. But it did not feel like really deceiving them before… perhaps there is no real difference but this cosy little ski resort of Tom's is just that, only conference delegates will be there. We are not doing anything wrong Yankee, I do not like acting as if we are."

"I know." He turned her gently towards him, keeping her close. "You wanna just come clean? Tell everyone before we go and let them deal with it."

"We cannot." Linka replied sadly.

Wheeler didn't entirely agree but he wasn't going to push it, instead he said, "Well maybe it'll help you to know that I called the hotel earlier."

"What?" The Russian blinked up at him, completely surprised.

He nodded, "I asked them if we could have adjoining rooms, and they said it wasn't a problem, so all our sneaking around will be through an internal door that no one else needs to know isn't locked."

"I did not think of that." She replied, blushing.

"That's because you worry too much about these things, it's the first thing you would have thought of if it had been someone else." Despite his reassuring words, Wheeler looked a little smug and his embrace showed signs of transition from comforting to suggestive. "So, got anything else I can help you with?"

Linka laughed, "We have an hour until we have to leave to meet the others at the airport and I still have to finishing packing."

"How many clothes do you need?!" The American rolled his eyes, "I was done in like, five minutes."

"Da, and so I will have to check your packing too, to make sure you are not going to freez…" she broke off into giggles as he began to tickle her, wrestling her onto the bed and her enthusiastic retaliation was ultimately the reason they had to rush to finish getting ready.

* * *

"This place is gorgeous, I'm in heaven." Karen proclaimed as Linka opened her bedroom door to her, "I know, I don't get out much… the price of being a Mum."

The Russian smiled and joined her friend in the hall, "You would not give it up."

"No," Karen agreed good naturedly as they walked along to Olga's door, "But I don't mind a break now and then. Shame it's all single beds though, I'm used to more room."

Linka nodded but said, "I have only slept in double beds since I have been living in England, it is still a novelty." The older woman looked conscious and started to apologise but her friend laughed and shook her head, "I could have _afforded_ one back in Russia but I did not bother, I do not need a lot of room and I was not planning on sharing it with anyone."

"Are you now?" Karen's hand stopped half way to Olga's door, her intention to knock on hold as she gave her an arch look.

Blushing Linka said, "I… the bed was already there I just got a new mattress." It wasn't a lie, she _had_ bought a new mattress when Wheeler continued to encourage her to make changes to their home. It had seemed appropriate, for a variety of reasons.

Karen laughed, lowering her hand quickly as the door opened. "Maybe you should think about it."

"What should she think about?" Olga asked, joining them and closing the door behind her. "I suppose the guys are already in the bar?"

"Da, Jason knocked to say he was heading down there… and that we all take too long to change." Her attitude was amused and affectionate and the other two women exchanged glances without commenting. "How they can be comfortable after all that travelling, just changing a shirt?"

Olga snorted, "If they even bothered to do that. So what was it you thought Linka should do?"

They'd nearly reached the bottom of the stairs by this time and a small commotion met their ears, saving Linka from further embarrassment as Karen, who was slightly in front of the other two, made a disgusted noise and turned to say, "Reporters. Here to cover the conference no doubt, I suppose the publicity will be good for funding but personally…" She paused, her brow furrowing in concern, "Linka? Are you feeling alright?"

The lovely Russian had indeed gone very pale and she shook her head, "I feel sick… I think I will go back to my room and lie down."

"I will come with you." Olga offered but Linka immediately declined.

"Nyet I… I cannot think." She shook her head, tears prickling her eyes. "They must not see me… bozhe 'moy I cannot explain, please?" Her friends agreed, anxious for her as she continued. "You will tell Tom I am not here. I was never here, I have nothing to do with any of it, it is important…. Jason will understand, he will convince him, just please go and stop them before everything is ruined, please?"

Having obtained their promises, the distraught young woman fled to her room, tears flowing and her head pounding. More than anything she needed to talk to Wheeler but he was beyond her reach just then.

* * *

Tom and Anna were talking to the others of their group in the bar as they'd arranged. Wheeler looked over as Karen and Olga entered and a frown immediately clouded his brow. "Where's Linka?"

"She went back to her room," Karen said, looking at Olga and receiving a nod to continue. "There's some reporters checking in and she kinda freaked out." Shrugging apologetically she added, "She made us promise to pretend she's not here and to get you guys to do the same… she was really upset."

"Da," Olga agreed, "I have never seen her react like that, and she has dealt with the press in our country several times, but she was serious. Linka has nothing to do with this project and we are not to mention her." She looked at Wheeler, curiosity creeping in, "She said you would understand?"

It was clear from the way the way he was grimacing that he knew something, but what he should tell the others without first speaking to Linka he wasn't sure. _This is not how this weekend was supposed to go, I guess maybe she was right all along about us coming here._

"Are the reporters still in the foyer?" he asked, ignoring the Russian's question while the other's looked on in bafflement. When she nodded, he cursed the lack of cellphone coverage and called over to the barman, "Do you have a phone I can borrow, I just want to call up to the rooms? Thanks man."

His team watched (and listened,) in fascinated silence as he dialled Linka's room number. "Babe? You ok?... Yeah I know… look it doesn't matter… I mean it. Shit..." there was a long pause and their friends were dying to know what she was saying. "Hell I don't care about that either, I don't need to prove anything… ok but… ok, ok."

Wheeler ran a hand through his hair, listening once again, "Yeah ok but what do I tell them?... Well yeah, because you worried Karen and Olga and they're all doing a terrible job of pretending not to be listening to every word I say." The last was said with some amusement creeping into his voice and a quick glance at his friends who all suddenly became very interested in their drinks. "I will, and don't worry, whatever comes of this, we're good… Ditto."

He hung up the phone and turned back to his friends, wondering where to start. Taking a breath he said, "I swear I'll explain but first can you please promise me you'll honor Linka's wishes in this? It's not… it's not the issue she thinks it is but I don't think she'll cope too well with some of the questions they might ask right now and I need to do everything I can to protect her from that, and I hope as her friends, you'll do that too?"

"This sounds a little strange coming from you." Alexi spoke candidly.

"Yeah I can see why it might," Wheeler took a swig of his beer, wondering where this would end up.

Tom looked around, "I assure you Jason, none of us would do anything to intentionally hurt Linka," the others murmured in support, "If she wishes to remain anonymous then I will respect her wishes and so will everyone else, or we will be having words."

As good natured as Tom was, he was protective of his staff and none of them doubted that there would be severe consequences if they crossed him in such a matter, not that any of them intended to, they all liked their lovely Russian leader.

"I would like to know what it is all about though." The older man finished.

Wheeler didn't get a chance to answer just then as two women entered the bar and immediately made their way over. "Oh. My. God. Wheeler!" The New York accent in such a high pitch seemed to pierce their ear drums, "You're a sight for sore eyes… and what a sight! The years have been good to you. I suppose I should have known you'd be here, are you alone?"

The ex-planeteer sighed and chose not to understand her, "No, I'm here with my Team," He indicated the others, going into full professional engineer mode. "Guys this is Prissy Shade, reporter for New York Today."

"Head Reporter." She smirked, shaking hands with each of the team members as she was introduced and was given the official spiel about their work. Her assistant, whom she'd named Toni, took notes but once the formalities were over she turned back to Wheeler.

"So 'Jason'," Prissy had picked up on what his team called him and was determined to use it to her advantage, "Things are going well for you?"

He inclined his head, "Fairly well yes, our project has already brought about some impressive results, I'm sure we can let you have some figures if you want."

She gave him a coy look and pressed on, "Oh you know that's not what I mean, Toni can handle all that. I admit that I followed your career for a while, Dr Derrick and the Goodair cars, but then it was almost like you disappeared and I haven't seen any of the other…"

"I've been busy," Wheeler interrupted, "I took my studies very seriously and I'm lucky to have a found a way of employing them that suits me so well." He nodded his head towards Tom in silent thanks.

Prissy gave him a wry smile, "You've become quite the diplomat too I see… I'm glad you have some good friends, new friends, but I can't help be curious about your old ones, you keep in touch?"

Wheeler shrugged, "They'll call if they need me."

"You didn't use to be so… private." She pushed, "I remember a time when you practically courted the limelight, your life was an open book."

The American shook his head, "You're way off… you shouldn't believe everything you read in the tabloids you know. Now if you'll excuse us, we have some business to discuss."

"Of course." She watched him usher his colleagues out of the bar and over to the stairs and then proceeded to fill Toni in on the planeteer's history.


	24. Love - At The Beginning

**Chapter 24 - At The Beginning**

Wheeler opened the door to his room and ushered the others in, "I won't be long I'm just gonna check on Linka." He waited until they were inside and then knocked on his girlfriend's door. "It's me Babe."

Linka let him in almost immediately, as if she had been waiting for him and although she was outwardly composed, he could see that she'd been crying. As soon as the door was closed Wheeler pulled her into his arms, surprising a soft sob from her. "I've got you." He told her, hugging her closer.

"I am sorry, I know I am over-reacting." The Russian gasped out, returning his embrace, "But we just put things back together and I cannot lose you again!"

"You won't lose me, Linka." He promised, "The press being here has nothing to do with us this time. I get why you don't want them to see us together, I don't want to risk getting them interested again either, but this isn't your fault."

"You would not have been saying that, three months ago." She pulled back to look up into his eyes, fear in her own. "Are you sure you are not… wondering?"

The American gave her a wry smile, "If I can trust you? If you knew about this all along? If it's all some elaborate plot of our governments?" She nodded, her eyes never leaving is face. "You're right, three months ago that's the first thing I would have thought of, but not now… now I know you better than I ever did, and I'm not sure I would really have believed it even then. Babe, I don't care if they catch us anymore, I don't care if the whole world knows that I love you. What matters to me is that you love me too, that you want to be with me and only me."

"I do!" she exclaimed, but she needn't have.

"I know!" Wheeler grinned at her. "What we have is real, it always was, I don't doubt that anymore. I mean sure, I can do without nosy reporters prying into our private business and the last thing I want is our past dredged up and paraded about for peoples entertainment, but even if the worst happens, they won't come between us. I won't let them."

Linka reached her arms up around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, "And I will never let anyone hurt you again, including me."

He hummed as if he was considering her words and when he spoke his usual cheekiness was present, "You won't ever leave me? Even when I'm grey and wrinkly and can't control my bodily functions?"

The lovely blond laughed, "You have such a way with words."

He gave her a squeeze. "Answer the question."

"I will never leave you." She said softly serious as she once more met his eyes. "If you get fed up with me, you will have to do the leaving."

"That'll never happen," Wheeler replied, equally as serious but he wasn't done teasing her. "And you'll still make love to me? Even if I've lost my rugged good looks and boyish charm?"

Linka's eyes twinkled with amusement, "Even if you are an ugly, grumpy old man da, we will still make love… at least until you lose control of your bodily functions."

"Ha ha," he began to tickle her, rejoicing in the way she squirmed in his arms. "Shhh, don't squeal, Karen and Olga are next door."

"Then stop!" She laughed and relaxed back into him when he showed mercy.

Wheeler kissed her tenderly but pulled back before she had a chance to deepen it. "Will you still love me? After a lifetime of jealousy, and arguments, and probably a few failures?"

Cupping his cheek in her hand, the blond replied, "You mean a lifetime of needing each other so much it is frightening, of making up after misunderstandings and supporting each other through all the difficult times a normal couple faces? Da I will still love you… but Yankee if you can really see our future in such bleak terms perhaps that is not really what you want?"

"Yeah it is." He responded with a quiet confidence that made her heart glow. "You're what I want, and our future is anything but bleak, I was just testing the water."

"Trying to see if you could frighten me away?" Linka asked, half teasing, half concerned that he really did have some insecurities about their current predicament and its ties to their past.

Wheeler grinned and shook his head, "Nah, just trying to work out if it's too early to give you a little something I picked out before we left home. Right now though, our friends are waiting for some sort of explanation and I kinda feel we owe them at least part of the truth?"

Her mind trying to grapple with what he had just implied, while attempting to stop her imagination from running away with her, Linka said, "I agree… I will support whatever you choose to tell them, but I would rather that it came from you."

"Sure, don't worry, I got this." He kissed her and then turned towards the door, taking her hand. Linka would have followed him but he paused again and looked back, once more speaking seriously. "Are you sure you don't want to brave the press? I don't want to take credit for anything you've done, and the project wouldn't be where it is if it weren't for you. I swear I won't let anything come between us this time…"

Linka smiled, "I know you mean that Jason, and I am grateful but… I have all the recognition I need and I do not want fame. If I had to face them for the sake of the project, and it was what you wanted, I would, but there is no advantage to any of us in us my doing that. In fact I think it could be potentially detrimental, it would shift the focus away from what we are trying to achieve."

"Yeah, I already had one run in and that was bad enough." Nodding ruefully, he gave her hand a squeeze. "To be honest, I wish I could hide up here too."

"I wish you could too, and not just to save you from the nosy reporters." She winked making him laugh.

Wheeler cocked his head towards his room, his expression still affectionate. "Come on."

* * *

They entered Wheeler's bedroom through the connecting door, the Russian not wanting to be seen out of those joint quarters. Tom rose and came forward immediately to ask how Linka was feeling but as her boyfriend put a possessive arm about her shoulders he couldn't do more than briefly clasp her hand.

"I am fine, thank you… all." She looked around the room, at each of her friends scattered about the furniture and floor. "I am sure you must have thought I had gone crazy but…" she shook her head and looked up at Wheeler for assistance.

"It's like this…" Wheeler said, moving to perch on the edge of the desk and pulling Linka down beside him. "I'm sure you worked out from the reporter we encountered in the bar that I was quite well known a few years back, well as it happens, so was Linka. We both feel that the work we have all been doing together is very important and we don't want it to be overshadowed by the kind of gossip that might be generated if the press found out Linka and I are working together."

Linka couldn't help but note how much more diplomatic her Yankee's language had become in their time apart. She loved the man but found that she still experienced a twinge of regret for the impulsive teenager he'd been.

He continued, "I know that we all want to give her the credit that she is due for her work but Linka feels that it would be better if no one knows that she is involved in the project and I think we should all respect her wishes."

Tom nodded, "Of course, if you are sure that is what you want Linka?" She said that it was so he added. "Well then, what say we order room service and eat up here rather than leaving Linka to spend the evening alone?"

Everyone agreed but the look Wheeler gave his girlfriend was one of irony, their friend's intentions were good but it meant that they still wouldn't get any time alone. She smiled back, clearly more relaxed now that everything had been agreed, and they were soon absorbed in making their dinners selections.

Under the cover of general conversations, while they waited for their orders to be delivered, Karen managed to separate Linka a little from the main group. "Can I ask you something?"

"Da?" The Russian woman was a little surprised at her friend's hushed tone.

"Maybe I'm putting two and two together and coming up with fifty six, but I wasn't born yesterday… your reaction earlier was more than being afraid of being seen with someone who used to be famous, and the way you have been looking at each other lately… only I haven't forgotten what you said about being in love either or how the two of you behaved before Christmas..." She paused and Linka refused to react, waiting to see what conclusion the woman had come to without giving her the slightest hint. "It was Jason you never got over all along, wasn't it?"

Linka blushed and her eyes strayed briefly to where he sat joking with Alexi and Nicolai. "Da."

"So all the grief he was giving you last year really was personal!" Karen kept her voice low but she wasn't happy. "Why did you put up with it?"

"Because I gave him reason to be angry." Linka explained calmly, "It is better now though, we have said the things we should have said back then."

Karen tilted her head slightly and observed the younger woman closely, "Are you back together?"

Linka tried not to smile but her lips twitched upwards anyway.

"I knew something was going on between you!" Her friend found her evident happiness infectious but said, "But are you sure you know what you're getting into, Linka? I doubt he's the same person he was back then… or you either for that matter."

"You are right, but we have been getting to know each other again and our feelings for each other have not changed." The Russian smiled, "Are you thinking of his reputation? You need not, he is still a good person Karen."

"Well he'd better treat you right, or he'll have the rest of us to answer to." She smiled as Linka chuckled and shook her head. Then giving the Russian a conspiratorial look, Karen leant forward and whispered a question in her ear.

Wheeler turned to look as Linka burst into laughter, and grinned, happy that she was able to relax. He heard her tell Karen, "Da." But didn't get a chance to ask what it was about because their food arrived.

Filling his plate from the selections on the cart, Wheeler found a spot on the floor next to the desk, where he could lean back against it. He was pleased when Linka came to sit next to him, but since she was drawn into a conversation with Alexi and Anna, he still couldn't talk to her and the situation continued after dinner as she almost immediately fetched her notes and went to sit with Jack.

Wheeler knew that she had to hand over the things she was going to talk about at the conference if she wasn't going to take part in it and he also knew that Jack was in the best position to stand in for her, but he still didn't like it. He didn't realise that he was staring at them however until Nicolai joined him and said quietly, "There is nothing between them Jason."

"I know…" He looked around sharply, "I mean, who? What?"

The Russian rolled his eyes, "You are not very subtle my friend, your interest in Linka has been plain since we first joined your team, though some of your attempts to hide it were painful. I am not sure I understand why you treated her as you did, or why she tolerated it, but since Jack joined us you have been almost possessive of her."

Wheeler gave him a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "She means a lot to me."

"We have sometimes speculated on whether you already knew each other, there were times, even at first, when it seemed that there was an impossible rapport between you…" He left the question hanging.

The American swallowed. He'd said their friends deserved the truth and he'd meant it but he didn't want to bring up too much of the past either. "We met when we were teenagers and didn't part ways until about four years ago, which is why we don't want to be seen together now." He met Nicolai's gaze, "I apologised to Linka for last year. It was an old argument and I shouldn't have let it affect me the way it did."

His colleague nodded slowly, "Olga is concerned for her. She has also noticed the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching and she does not think you can be trusted."

"I guess I've given her reason to think like that, huh?" Wheeler sighed as Nicolai agreed, and sat watching Linka for a few minutes in silence. She looked very serious as she went over her notes, totally focused on the task in hand and oblivious to anything else going on around her. It was so like the Linka he remembered, and just as he always had, Wheeler felt a very strong urge to distract her and gain her attention for himself.

Abruptly getting to his feet, the young man climbed around the others to get to the wardrobe and the bag he'd thrown inside when they arrived. He retrieved something from it and then went to stand by Linka. "Er, guys? I have something to say."

The various conversations ceased and everyone turned to look at an unusually nervous Wheeler with curiosity. Linka especially seemed interested, or perhaps worried about what he was going to say.

"I er," He cleared his throat. "I know some of you have guessed that there's been more going on between Linka and me than we've let on and you'd be right. I'm not going to explain the ins and outs of it but I don't want you to think that I don't know how special she is… believe me I know that better than any of you. We haven't always understood each other and we've definitely given each other hell more times than I can count, and for far too long, but underneath all that is something that is too strong to ever really be lost or damaged."

Linka's eyes shimmered with unshed tears but she was smiling up at him so he continued, "It started with the sort of friendship you can trust with your life, and became the sort of love that lasts longer than life." Her eyes widened as he knelt in front of her and took her hand with one of his. In the other he held a small black box. "I won't say you're perfect because we know each other's faults too well and you'd call me on it, but you're perfect for me Babe, I love you. I know you probably want to hit me right now for embarrassing you in front of everyone, but I hope you won't hold it against me 'cos I can't live without you anymore and I don't care who knows it. So, will you marry me?"

There wasn't a sound in the room as their friends held their breaths. They hadn't a clue that the relationship of their two young leaders was so advanced, despite their various suspicions, in fact they would have guessed that something so permanent was a long way from the American's thoughts.

Her face burning, Linka cupped his cheek with her free hand and smiled, "I love you Yankee, I always have, and da… I will marry you."

Their friends cried out congratulations and broke into a round of applause as Wheeler pulled his fiancée into his arms to kiss her deeply. Linka's face grew redder as they parted but she didn't pull away, either then or when he took the heart shaped diamond ring from the small box and slid it on her finger.

Their impromptu party then became a celebration and though the happy couple avoided any searching questions about their past they did admit to living together in the present. They were teased of course but somehow Linka didn't find that so bad when she was tucked safely in Wheeler's arms and since he chose not to release her for more than a few minutes for the rest of the evening, they were both content.

* * *

"Mad at me?" Wheeler asked after they closed the door on their last guest.

"For getting so jealous and impatient that you proposed marriage in front of all our colleagues? Her lips twitched, "Nyet I am not mad, you reminded me too much of a certain immature teenage boy I used to have a crush on."

He laughed and walked over to her, taking a plate that she had retrieved from the floor and putting it on the side so that he could take her back in his arms. Linka put her arms up around his neck and kissed him softly.

"How did you know I was jealous?" he asked.

"You were staring," she chuckled, "I could feel your eyes on us, but Jason, we were talking about work."

He nodded and gave her another brief kiss, "I know, I just couldn't stand it any longer… not just Jack but all of them. I wanted them to know that we're together, I wanted to be able to hold you, and I didn't want them thinking I would use you, they had to know how much you mean to me, that this is forever."

"And proposing was the natural means to accomplish that." She teased.

"Worked didn't it?" he teased back, lifting her up into his arms. "I admit I hadn't planned to do it quite like that when I bought the ring, but then I figured it was about as romantic as this weekend was likely to get with the reporters camped out downstairs. Do you like the ring by the way? We can change it if not."

She kissed him, "It is perfect, I would not consider changing it. Jason, where are you going?"

He'd started walking towards the connecting door, still carrying her but he paused, "I thought that was obvious."

"We should clean up this room first…" Wheeler knew when she was in the mood to dig her heels in and he knew when she could be persuaded otherwise, in this case he continued moving towards the door. "That's what housekeeping is for."

Linka smiled and shook her head but didn't argue, "Fine then, put me down and I will get ready for bed."

"Do I get a say in what you wear?" He asked cheekily.

"I did not bring much of a selection." She shrugged apologetically.

"I was thinking that I'd like to see my fiancée sleep in her engagement ring." He told her, laying her down gently on the bed and sitting beside her.

Linka gave him a curious look, "I was not planning on taking it off?"

"_Just_ your engagement ring, Babe." His grin widened as she pulled him down to her lips, a look of promise in her eyes.

Hours later, wrapped comfortably in each other's arms, but not yet ready to sleep the ex-Planeteers talked quietly to each other. At first it was about nothing in particular but then the American thought to ask, "What did Anna say to you when she left?"

He was referring to the way Mrs Sawyer had hugged the girl in congratulations and said something that only she could hear before releasing her and leaving with her husband.

Moisture collected in Linka's eyes as she replied but her smile showed that they were happy tears, "She said, 'I will not tell anyone who you are my dear, but I will say that I think Gaia would be pleased.'"

"You know what, Babe?" Wheeler swallowed – a little choked by the woman's thoughtfulness - and tightened his embrace. "I think she's right."


	25. Epilogue – Lean On Me

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me and for all the kind words of support, there's not much left to go now...

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 25 - Lean On Me**

Wheeler smiled but didn't open his eyes. The soft, warm body nestled against him was still deep in a peaceful slumber and he wanted to savour every second.

Aware of her every movement, the American knew exactly when she crossed into consciousness and placed a loving kiss against the top of her blond head. His wife snuggled closer in response, wanting to prolong the moment.

"**Daaaaddddyyyy!**" A high pitched cry sounded from the next room making Wheeler groan.

"I knew it wouldn't last." He complained good naturedly, kissing his wife again before disentangling himself and pulling his trousers on.

"Get a move on Daddy," Linka teased, "Before she wakes the baby and I have to get up too."

He was about to retort when his three year old repeated her demand for his attention and he darted out of the room. The Russian chuckled and closed her eyes, knowing that she had a few minutes at best.

It was not to be supposed that every day in the Wheeler household presented such a picture of domestic felicity, however by and large they _**were **_happy as neither of them had forgotten the lessons they'd learned from their time apart. Having recently celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary however, they had long since made peace with their past and settled into a comfortable and loving relationship.

Linka wiped her son's face, cleaning up the remnants of his breakfast. The one year old beamed at her and she leant down to rub her nose against his, eliciting a delighted giggle.

Wheeler watched the way his wife's face softened as she cared for their children and his heart filled with warmth. In those moments she seemed so different from the oh so correct and logical young girl he had first met, but he knew that she hadn't really changed, she just didn't hide her feelings any longer.

"Anyone want more juice?" The Russian asked as she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

Three hands immediately went up, with various versions of "Yes please!"

Linka rolled her eyes and laughed. "I have three children."

Wheeler winked at her but got up, collecting the rest of the dirty dishes and started running water.

"Spasiba." The pretty little red-head with her mother's eyes and delicate features took the glass Linka offered and watched as her brother accepted his beaker.

The Russian poured out two more glasses and moved to place one by the sink, but when she would have moved away, Wheeler's arm caught her around the waist and he pulled her back for a kiss, "Spasiba, Beautiful."

"You're welcome, Yankee." She chuckled and kissed him again before pulling away. As she turned and picked up her own drink, she caught sight of the small television on the cabinet and immediately dropped the glass, letting it smash against the hard laminated floor.

The other three laughed and applauded at the mishap, but as Wheeler turned to help clean it up he saw that all the colour had drained from Linka's face and moved quickly to steady her, "What's wrong Babe? Did you cut yourself?"

She shook her head and pointed at the television where the report of a shooting was still scrolling across the bottom of the screen, under a picture of the victim, an African diplomat. Kwame.

Wheeler swore and reached over to put the sound on.

"…apprehended the shooter who is believed to be motivated by a political agenda. The Ambassador, who is well known for campaigning to protect to his country's natural beauty and the rights of all its indigenous populations, was taken to hospital and is believed to be in a critical condition."

They went on to say that his wife was at his side and showed a picture of a beautiful young woman the Planeteers knew as Dr. Georgina Carbor.

"We have to go there." Linka said, "We cannot let Georgie face this alone."

Wheeler gave her a hug, his voice tight. "Peter and Olga have an early appointment, they should be at the office by now. I'll call and let them know we won't be in while you finish getting the kids ready for day care, ok?" She nodded but didn't move and he kissed her temple, "Kwame'll be ok Babe, he's a fighter."

"I know," She gave him a weak smile, knowing that he was as worried as she was. "I will clean this mess up first."

"I'll do it." Wheeler said softly, earning another smile.

A fretful look greeted Linka as she picked up her daughter, "What's wrong Mommy?"

"A friend of your Daddy's and mine is sick sweetheart, we are going to visit him." She gave her a squeeze, "It is nothing for you to worry about."

The little girl nodded and lay her head on her mother's shoulder making Linka feel insensibly better, as the love and affection of her family always did.

* * *

Linka froze as they approached the entrance to Washington General Hospital. "The reporters…"

Wheeler took her hand. "It's been a long time Babe. I know you don't look any different but those guys have short memories."

"I have had two children Lyubov, it is you they will recognise." She replied with a smile but he shook his head, and indeed the years had been good to both of them, they seemed to have hardly aged at all.

"Ok look, see that group over there, the ones with the balloons?" She nodded, "It says new baby so they're headed for the hospital, go join them and keep your face turned away from the camera's, I'll follow."

Linka nodded, "I do not mean to be so difficult."

The American winked, "I know. Go on, you'll miss them."

His wife did exactly as he suggested, and he watched her enter the building without attracting any attention, with a sigh of relief. Wheeler wasn't really bothered about being caught by the press, but he felt bad that Linka had never really got over that one aspect of their breakup, and he'd do everything he could to protect her. Not seeing anyone else likely to provide cover, the red-head took his chance and headed up the steps, careful not to look at the cameras… he was just another visitor.

Linka let out the breath she had been holding as Wheeler joined her, and held out her hand for him to take. "No sweat, now we just have to convince the Feds to let us see Kwame."

"Do you think so?" she asked, "I thought there might be police, maybe bodyguards…"

He grinned, "I was exaggerating, though you never know, judging by the news report it's a high profile shooting."

Linka shuddered, "Do not say it like that, you are talking about our friend, not a statistic."

Wheeler let go of her hand and put his arm around her instead, "Sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that."

The woman at the front desk asked if they were reporters, and looked dubious when they assured her they were friends. "Well… you can go up to the desk on the third floor but I doubt they'll tell you anything."

They thanked her and headed for the lift. They didn't actually need to ask for directions on the third floor because as they reached the desk they could see two armed guards standing outside one of the rooms further down the corridor.

Wheeler hesitated, "Maybe you better wait here, we don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"Because you are much less threatening than I am, I suppose?" Linka rolled her eyes and took a firm grip on his arm to stop him wandering off, as she pulled him over to the desk. "Excuse me, we are friends of the Ambassador and his wife, could someone please let Georgie know that we are here?"

The nurse cast a wary look at the protected doorway and one of the guards came forward, "Can I help you Ma'am?"

Linka smiled, "Da, spasiba. Could you let Georgie know that Linka and Wheeler are here? We are old friends of Kwame… er, the Ambassador. She knows us."

The guard still looked suspicious and Wheeler couldn't help but wonder if it was her accent so he said, "We don't mean to trouble her, we just want her to know that she's got friends here if she needs them."

"Do you have any identification?" The guard asked, still trying to sound polite while looking as if he was deciding whether or not he should tackle them.

Again Linka smiled but when she would have reached into her handbag, she was asked to place it on the desk and step back. Doing as she was told and taking Wheeler's hand incase he took it into his head to object, she said, "Our passports, just inside. I thought they might come in useful… my driver's license is in there as well and probably my work pass."

The guard inspected the items, looking carefully at each Planeteer, and then nodded, handing the bag and its contents back to Linka. "Wait here please, Ma'am, Sir."

"Well he's got all the charm of…" Wheeler stopped as Linka squeezed his hand and shook her head at him, though her expression was mild annoyance rather than worry.

They didn't have to wait long. When the door to Kwame's room opened again, Georgie hurried out, and ran to embrace them. "I'm so glad you came… it is just me and Kwame these days and he…" she bit her lip, holding back the tears.

"How is he?" Linka asked softly, keeping one arm around the other woman.

"They tell me he is stable, as well as can be expected." Georgie swallowed. "They operated to get the bullet out, there weren't any complications and it was over quickly but… Linka he's unconscious and they don't know when he'll wake up or… or if there'll be brain damage."

"Kwame won't give up," Wheeler told her. "He won't let this keep him away from you, trust me."

She smiled though her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Come into his room, it is more private. I cannot believe you are both here together… I mean at the same time. Kwame would be so happy."

"I hope so." Linka said, fighting her own tears. "But we have not given him much cause to be happy with us."

Georgie smiled and shook her head, thanking a guard as he brought in an extra chair so that they could all be seated. "Kwame worried for you both, but he was never angry with you, if that is what you mean?"

"Disappointed?" Wheeler asked, hating the idea that their de-facto leader might have felt that way but wanting to know anyway. They had all looked up to Kwame and he had always felt that he had let him down.

"No." Georgie shook her head. "He hoped… hopes, that you would find each other again. He knew that whatever you chose to do it would be with the good of the planet in mind… I cannot tell you whether he would have left the Planeteers if the two of you had not led the way but despite the present circumstances, I do not believe Kwame regrets the decisions he made, and I certainly do not. We have been happy."

Linka hugged and thanked her. "I wish he knew we are here."

"Maybe he does." Wheeler commented, "He might be able to hear us." He cleared his throat, "Just in case you _**can**_ hear us… Linka and I have finally got our act together so if you feel like telling me 'I told you so', go right ahead."

The two women chuckled and the Russian linked her fingers with her husband's, glad of his presence.

* * *

Many miles away, on a lovely tropical island, the Spirit of the Earth called its last remaining human inhabitants to come to her crystal chamber. The view screen showed a news report of a shooting that made them visibly start, but as they listened to the report, the woman pointed suddenly to something in the background. "Look!"

"Wheeler! He is there already." Ma-Ti smiled through his distress. "Should we try to call Linka too? If she is in Russia she might not have heard…"

Gaia smiled in a way that suggested she knew more than she was telling, "She knows. Go and be with your brother."

The two Planeteers nodded and hurried to gather everything they would need.


	26. Epilogue – Happy Ending

**A/N: **Thanks again everyone! I'd like to answer you all properly but I can't reply to guest accounts, hopefully this chapter answers all your questions. It's good to see both new and old names on here too, keep in touch!

I've been writing this so long, I can't believe it's over, I hope you won't be disappointed with this final instalment.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - ****Happy Ending **

Georgie smiled at the memory she was relating, "I remember he was being very serious and I was beginning to wonder if he was going to break up with me. I knew that he had been thinking of moving back to Africa to pursue a career in politics and I thought maybe he couldn't see how I would fit into that life, it was hard enough with him being on Hope Island and just coming to visit me when he could get away."

She sighed, "Anyway we had dinner and made polite conversation but finally he said, 'Georgie, there is something I need to talk to you about. The time has come for me to make some decisions about where my life is going, I can remain an official Planeteer and help out in small ways on a world wide scale, or I can make more of an impact on a smaller scale by tackling some problems a little closer to home, but that would mean moving back to Africa. I feel very strongly that I should not make the decision in isolation, that the direction I take should be agreeable both to myself and my wife and that she and I move forward as a unit.'"

Georgie laughed and said that she'd told him that it made sense, "But I was thinking, '_He's married?!_' and nearly panicking about how stupid I'd been. Anyway he sat waiting for a while and then said, 'So, what is your opinion?' and it finally began to sink in but I still I had to ask, 'Are you asking me to marry you?', and he blinks at me and says, 'Was that not clear?'"

Wheeler and Linka burst into laughter, "How did you answer?"

"I told him that I'm a scientist so as long as I had a lab I could work anywhere and that I would support whatever decision he made." Georgie grinned, "He asked me if that was a yes."

The friends chuckled together once more but as she gazed at her husband's still form Georgie became sad again, "It hasn't always been easy. We both work long hours and tend to get obsessed by whatever we're focusing on, but we made it work, we always made time for each other."

"Do you have children?" Linka asked softly and her friend shook her head.

"No, a family really did take a back seat." She frowned slightly, "I always thought we would get around to it someday though, now… maybe we shouldn't have waited."

Wheeler shook his head, "He's going to pull through Georgie, you have to believe that."

She nodded but was spared having to reply by the door opening and the guard looking in, "I am sorry to disturb you again Ma'am, but more 'friends' of yours have arrived. These one's don't have any ID but they seem to know that Mr Wheeler is here."

Wheeler thought there was some disapproval in his tone but he didn't mention it, instead he stood up and said, "We didn't tell anyone where we were going, let me deal with it."

The women did not argue, both wondering if it was some reporters trying to sneak their way inside, but when Wheeler entered the corridor his face broke into a wide grin and he went forward to hug the new arrivals.

Gi beamed at him as he enveloped both her and the young child she was carrying, "Oh Wheeler, it's so good to see you!"

"You too little mermaid." He smiled at the pretty little girl in her arms, "She looks just like you. Hi there honey."

The baby eyed him dubiously for a moment and then held her arms out to him for a cuddle, much to her mother's surprise. "She never does that! She sees so few people on Hope Island, she never wants to let go of me around strangers."

Wheeler grinned and settled the girl comfortably against him with all the ease of an experienced father. "It's my natural charm."

Ma-Ti laughed, "You have not changed my friend. Is there any news?"

The American sobered and relayed Kwame's current condition, "Go on in, Georgie will be happy to see you."

"Gaia said that," Gi's eyes flicked over to Ma-Ti but she pushed on, "She said that Linka knew about Kwame's condition…"

"She's here too." Wheeler confirmed, "It's quite a reunion, shame Kwame is sleeping through it huh?"

The other two nodded and preceded him into the room without asking any of the questions on their mind. By the time the girl's had finished hugging everyone and exclaiming over Gi's daughter, any awkwardness had been forgotten.

"So Gi," Wheeler said at last, "You're still on Hope Island?"

She nodded and there was a certain amount of pride in her voice as she spoke of the remaining Planeteer's continuing efforts, "We help out where we're needed, though we try to keep a low profile these days. It gives me the chance to continue my marine research too and Ma-Ti can get to the rainforest when he's needed, he studied law so that he can help protect them."

Linka looked at Ma-Ti, "Would it not be easier to live in South America?"

The youngest Planeteer, who was now head and shoulders taller than Gi, shook his head. "Gi would not like to be so far from the ocean, besides Hope Island is my home."

Three pairs of eyes moved between his face and that of the baby now sitting happily on Linka's lap as they began to discern a second likeness.

Gi laughed, "It got boring after you all left, we had to do _something_ to keep ourselves amused."

"Yes," Ma-Ti agreed, with a confidence that had not been there when they had first known him, "She married me for the novelty of it and when that wore off the only thing left to do was get her pregnant."

His wife dug him playfully in the ribs and he put his arms around her, catching her hands against her body, and nuzzling her affectionately, completely unselfconscious.

"Actually, "The Asian said, "I think we owe you some thanks. I mean, I was joking and everything but to be honest I don't think we would have got to know each other the way we did if we hadn't been left alone."

Ma-Ti agreed, "Gi never thought of me that way. I was a child to her even though I am less than five years her junior and to tell you the truth I was a little in awe of her."

Wheeler laughed, "You had it bad."

"Yes." His friend agreed, "And when you left I was forced to interact with her in way I had previously avoided. She saw that I had grown up and I realised that I could talk to her as an equal… but I could not hide my feelings."

Gi squeezed his hand affectionately, "I fell for him as soon as I actually got to know him… it scares me that we could have spent our whole lives so close together and yet completely miss knowing each other."

Little Mia shifted irritably in Linka's arms and began to grizzle, putting an end to their discussion. "I'm sorry, she's tired, I'll take her…"

The Russian let her take her child but then thought of her own and glanced at her watch, and then her husband.

Wheeler nodded in understanding. "You wanna stay here?"

"I should at least come back…" She was thinking of Georgie and he knew it.

Shaking his head, the American said, "I can handle them, just call me if anything happens ok?" she agreed and he turned to Gi, who was trying to calm her fussing child. "You want to come with me?"

The woman he thought of as his little sister stared at him blankly, not having heard his conversation, "Where?"

"Home." He shrugged, "I have two of my own to pick up, feed and put to bed, one more won't make a difference."

The others all spoke at once;

"You are a father?" Ma-Ti exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me!" Georgie said.

"Won't your wife mind?" Gi asked.

Wheeler blinked, "My wife?"

"Girlfriend?" Gi hazarded cautiously, "The children's mother?"

A slight groan escaped the ex-planeteer. "Wife. Damn… I thought you'd realised."

Linka stood and went to stand beside him, taking his hand. "We should have told you."

The other couple stared. "After everything that happened, you still ended up together?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Guilt." Linka told them, lowering her eyes, "We caused so much trouble. I know you would have been happy for us but…"

Wheeler put his arm around her and continued the confession, "We didn't want to go back. By the time we ran into each other we had new lives… then we had to get to know each other again and it was too fragile to risk."

Linka stepped back in, "We were in England working on an environmental project together when we got married and when the work finished we were asked to do the same thing back here in America. Then I got pregnant… we wanted to tell you all but did not know how and it never seemed to be the right time."

"We're sorry." Wheeler said, "We never meant to make such a mess of things, but we're happy and we weren't prepared to give that up, not even for Gaia."

"Gaia knew." Ma-Ti said confidently, smiling at his friends, "I am sure of that. She is happy for you, and so am I."

"Me too!" Gi squealed and handed her daughter to her husband, once more embracing their friends, "I just can't believe you didn't tell me!"

* * *

When Wheeler re-entered the hospital room a few hours later he found Georgie asleep with her head on the side of her husband's bed and Linka looking out of the window.

"Did they say how long it would be?" The Russian asked softly, without looking round.

"How long what would be?" Wheeler asked in a low voice, coming to stand behind her and putting his arms around her as she jumped.

Linka shook her head, laughing softly, "Ma-Ti went to order us some dinner… the children?"

"They're fine." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Gi offered to stay with them, I think she has the makings of an over-protective mother."

"I know how she feels," Linka leant into her husband's embrace and lay her head on his shoulder, "I trust Gi with my life but I would still feel happier if one of us were home. I want to hold them."

The American nuzzled her, "They missed you too. Mistral totally used you not being there to get three bedtime stories and Kam was a bit fretful at first but I got them down finally. They'll be ok for one night Babe."

"I know. I am glad you came back." She closed her eyes and sighed, allowing him to comfort her. After a while she asked, "Were there any messages?"

"Yeah, I made a few calls. Nicolai said everything was in hand and not to worry, he and Olga even offered to have the kids overnight but I figured it was more than enough to ask them to cover for us in the office." He paused, "They guessed where we were by the way, they saw it on the news like we did and I guess they figured it out."

Linka smiled up at her husband, "They have known who we are for years Lyubov. Olga told me 'she can use Google like everyone else', which she did as soon as we got back from that skiing resort. It is just not a big deal to them."

Grinning, the American said, "You mean Karen knew and didn't say anything? I'm impressed!"

"Oh she said lots of things," Linka chuckled, "She asked a lot of questions too, but only in private."

"I have a feeling I don't want to know…" Wheeler sounded wary and it made her laugh again as she agreed.

The Russian sighed, "I miss her… I am not sorry we moved here but I hate leaving friends behind."

Wheeler nodded, "You only e-mail her daily, I don't know what you find to talk about..."

They were interrupted by Ma-Ti's return with dinner, and had to wake Georgie to take her share, but before Wheeler released his wife he whispered one more thing to her, "Look around Babe, you might sometimes have to leave people behind, but real friends catch you up."

She kissed his lips softly in response.

The night wore on and the four friends talked quietly, Ma-Ti's ring allowed him to keep in constant communication with Gi as well, which reassured Linka too.

At around 3 am, when Georgie was once more resting peacefully against her husband's arm and Linka, unable to do as Ma-Ti had done and find repose in the plastic hospital chair, was curled up in Wheeler's lap leaving him to deal with the inevitable numbness from the uncomfortable seat, Kwame opened his eyes.

Not really understanding where he was or what had happened, the handsome African automatically relaxed at the presence of his wife. He turned his head to see where he was and got a surprise, "Wheeler?" He croaked through dry lips.

"About time you joined us, Kwam-man." The American grinned. "How do you feel?"

"Confused." His eyes looked questioningly at the beautiful girl cradled in his friend's arms. "Is that Linka?"

Wheeler nodded ruefully and instinctively tightened his grip. "Right where she belongs."

The African smiled, "We told you, she loves you."

"I know." His voice, at a normal level, woke the other occupants of the room and as soon as Georgie realised her husband had revived, she burst into tears.

"I will fetch the nurse," Ma-Ti volunteered, disappearing out the door before anyone could stop him.

By this time Linka was also crying, but she snuggled into her husband, leaving Georgie to take care of their friend.

Once the doctor had been called to check on the patient, and he had been given a positive prognosis, they were allowed back into the room and Kwame though tired, smiled at them all. "This is not how I wanted us to be reunited but I am glad you are here my friends."

"Gi is here too." Ma-Ti put in, "Well, she was earlier, but someone needed to stay with the children."

"Children?" Kwame grinned, "I have a lot to catch up on I see."

Georgie smiled down lovingly at him, "Tomorrow. You need your rest."

Linka squeezed Wheeler's hand, "That is our cue to leave. We will be back tomorrow though."

"I think you mean later today Babe," The American said pulling her close. "Coming Ma-Ti? You and Gi can stay with us while you're here."

Ma-Ti nodded, "Thank you my friend."

Pulling free of her partner's embrace, Linka went over to the bed and kissed Kwame's cheek. "Rest well. We will be close by if you need us."

He smiled sleepily, "Thank you for staying with Georgie."

* * *

A couple of weeks later and all six friends, plus their three children and a small monkey, were gathered in Wheeler and Linka's lounge laughing and joking. They'd all had a lot to talk about but between explanations and apologies there had been a lot of love and understanding.

Linka topped up her guests drinks and treading carefully around the three children playing together on the floor - with toys strewn everywhere - made it back to her seat.

Wheeler followed her in with drinks for the kids and a banana for Suchi. He kissed his daughter's head when she thanked him and ruffled Kamen's sandy hair before joining Linka, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and relaxing when she leant into him.

The other couples sat similarly close to their partners, content in being together and in where their lives had taken them, especially since their paths had once more crossed. It would never be the way it used to be, but their bond was still strong and they now knew it would continue even when they were apart.

"To the Planeteers." Kwame raised his glass in a toast, and the others joined him, "To family."

* * *

The End


End file.
